Kill La Beast, the predator hero of life fibers
by Artzilla406
Summary: everyone deserves a second chance even that is for koans ryuko, traveling to an altered world, koan will remake this world into a different ending, join the mad hero as he restarts his past history and remakes it anew. Koan X heram
1. blood 1

Koan is now laying on the ground waking up along with ryuko cuddle with him as lilith is poking her sons head with a pointy stick.

Koan: ouchie! Mom why do that?

Ryuko: we cuddling, more huggys.

Lilith is now over the two cuddling couple with a smile.

Lilith: I believe things are going to change for both of your childhood bond.

Koan: huh?

Ryuko: how come?

Lilith: well I did some digging around and spotted on how koan gotten mad in the first place, so… the two of you are going to make some changes.

Koan: how?

Lilith: (giggle) well of course nos I'm been upgraded new and improve, i can transfersed a copy of you two into an alter world, well still like this world except the part that you koan are you and not the one who is same.

Koan: (gasp in joy) of course and what about ryuko?

Lilith: she wont be her until you bang her, she'll merged inside of the alter ryuko , even though alter ryuko still know and same before but when you have sex with her your ryuko come out although her perosnality trait will be particle show a little hint of alter ryuko.

Koan: hotdog! Ryuko did you hear?! We're going to your show again but our ways!

Ryuko: (hugs him) YAY! We can make things right!

Koan: and promise koan if you come out or show part of your personality traits. When you woke up to that coma, you wont be like that and even control and brainwash by junkestu?

Ryuko: unless you bang me, (boop his nose) and make sure that I feel for you.

Koan: i will and when you wear it, kiss me first! Cuz i have no idea why you kiss nui for again.

Ryuko: (kissed him and hold his hair as she brakes it) you mean like that? (smiled)

Koan: yes!

Deadpool: hold on!

Then Deadpool, snarl and tsume have run in and meet up the three of them.

Deadpool: we wanna come too!

Tsume: (hugs koan) no way that I'm going to sit this one out!

Snarl: yeah he need us.

Deadpool: also add my game part on this story! not now but pretty soon, and I hope the aruthor agree with this!

Koan: as long you know X-Men gonna have another movie coming out of 2019.

Deadpool: and not invite me!? How rude!

Koan: you think that rude, I bet carnage cant wait to be in his own movie.

Lilith: alright then.

Senksetu: hey what about me? will I remember?

Lilith: you'll end up like ryuko.

Senesktu: alright and koan do me a favor, whatever raygo gonna do the same make sure I wont die

Koan: you can count on koan! alright mom! Let it rip! (turn ryuko, senkestu, deadpool, snarl and tsume) next time kill la kill world! The stupendous of a koan and other! Hotdog!

Lilith: okay, in three, two, one, (snap) lights out.

Then in an intent everything went black.

As what they didn't know dung is watching as he chuckle.

Dung: well, if koan want to have fun there, and so do I. (he teleported)

Then koan scream land on the ground then Deadpool, tsume and snarl as they got up.

Koan: well where here!

Everyone turn just to see a massive and tall building in the middle of the sea.

Snarl: woah, this must where the school is.

Koan: Honnōji Academy. Is divided into four levels of residential buildings that are delegated to each student and their families based on the student's Goku Uniform ranking at Honnōji Academy. The higher the Star ranking, the more prestigious the standard of living, with No-Stars being relegated to the slums. Honnō City is ruled over by the dictatorship of the Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryūin, whose power is in actuality due to influence of her mother Ragyō Kiryūin who serves as the academy's director.

Tsume: so what we do now?

Koan: find ryuko!

Deadpool: yeah we're in episode 1.

Smarty: hope this script pay off.

Joker: but where the fun with that be?

Deadpool: there right on that one.

Koan: let's go!

Koan pull out his motorcycle as snarl went to his fur frame as tsume holding koan and Deadpool at the back as they drive off.

 **Meanwhile**

As ryuko who's wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves and with a big case holder as she walking up passing the neighborhood and eating a lemon till a kid with brown hair, black shirt, white sun glasses and blue shorts passed by her.

?: oh i'm sorry! (then hide behind the fence) hehe, that was a piece of cake,(pull a lemon) dah ! I could've sworn I grab her wallet!

Then ryuko grabs the lemon from the kids hand.

Ryuko:(grabs her lemon) stealing half eaten lemon from people? (the kid look up top of ryuko)nice manner kid, are you really that despress to swap that with a chick?

Kid: (slip away from her) don't get cue on me bitch! I give way more action then you!

Ryuko: good, you can die without regrets.

Kid: I was gonna say that too you, come on out guys!

3 kids with pipe, chain and a chainsaw.

Koan: no need to play rough all talk Matarō.

They turn and see koan who came out of the ground and laugh crazy.

Koan: yellow ryuko what doing?!

Ryuko: who the hell are you?

Koan: is me koan!

Ryuko: koan? but he don't have that munch pale skin, yellow eyes, crimson hair, yellow eyes, dog collar and whatever that on your back.

Koan: it is me and me prove it! When we was playing at the sand castle, we play tag with tsume and you like it when I try to make a joke which sis why the cinderla at make homerun? Cuz she late for the ball! Hahahahahaha!

Ryuko:(surprise) kaon! is that you?! what happen to you and why your nuts?

Koan: me got reason and who these kids?

ryuko: you said the brat names and no idea

Matarō: don't ignore me! whoever you are crazy guy but your dissing me marto and this hoto alley, my turf! is a dead end for loser and thug scumbag and you two want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and step away!

Then koan fall asleep while standing from hearing marto's talk.

Martō: IS HE A SLEEP?!

Koan: (wake up) huh? You say something boy?

Ryuko: seriously? You know these street punk ain't working for ya, same with your crew. these guys are the goofiness gang ever, anyway ya'll wanna pick a fight. that's cool with em, let's do this ready koan?

Koan: yep yep!

Marto and his friends: KICK HER ASS!

But koan and ryuko easily funch them and turn to marto as he shock, then he and friend bow to them.

Marto and his friends: we give up! You win!

Koan: too easy.

Ryuko: what the hell?

Martō: we weren't really gonna do anything, you know we're a pass of aggressive gang.

Ryuko: i'm not gonna fight people who don't fight back, i'll let it slide this time.

As ryuko and koan walk off until they stop of a school bag hit marto then show is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing school uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt flying in.

?: hold it! (trip and arm locked marto) mugging folks in the crack and die again huh?

Koan: _mako!_

Marto: crap! is my big sister!

Mako: (got her little brother in a suplex hold) how many times I gotta to tell you to stop chickening out and get your fanny to school! (now got him in a leg lock) do you have a death wish or something?!

Marto: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going.

Koan: yellow mako! what doing? Me is koan and me like rootbeer! Hahahahahahaha! 

Mako: (turn to koan) how did you know my name? Are you psychic?

Koan: me have no idea maybe! I want that potato whale riding on a unicycle! He owe me 50 bucks on a bet!

Mako: (laughs) I like him! (hears the bell) AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

Koan: Me help! (grab her) MAKO LAUNCHER! (See the bust and throw her as she made it in) SCORE!

Ryuko: (chuckled) you are crazy you know that?

Koan:(Laugh crazy) koan get that a lot! (waving his right arm at her with a grin)

Then Tsume came in tackle hug koan.

Koan: CHEESE JEEP!

Tsume: HUGGYS!

Ryuko: what the?!

Tsume: Oh, hi Ryu-chi~.

Ryuko: wait, the only person call me that nickname is...(eyes wide at her) LORY?!

Tsume: yeup! But is tsume now.

Rykuo: what with the cat hoodie and name change?

Tsume: well, I just had a bad day.

Koan: until it become a good day!

Deadpool came along with snarl.

Deadpool: sorry we're late, I have a dump some private area(see ryuko and zoom snooping around her) hmm not a bad uniform, could reveal some good stuff with it, maybe we-(rykuo whack him with her case) Ow my brain logic!

Ryuko: who's this guy?

Snarl: that's Deadpool but is wade Wilson, koan's bro and best friend and i'm snark, koan's pet and bro too.

Ryuko: (put her hands on her hips) how many friends do you have?

Koan: you believe me of a lot!

Deadpool:(got up with a bump on his head) also we hear of what happen to your dad.

Koan: also we'll help you get that bitch and find answers as well who the big boss.

Ryuko: thanks, now come on, we have a school to get to.

Koan: okie dokie ryu!

She then looks at koan as she blushes.

Ryuko: _it's good to see him again._

As then they made it in school as they see the naked guy hanging.

Deadpool: if hangman is fun, i'm glad this guy should've answer what the name is.

Ryuko: (Reading it) this naked pig dared to define hotto academy, justice has been serve.

Koan: tch, more like bitch justice.

Ryuko: this city is dangerous, but school sound even worst.

Deadpool: make it a perfect first day of a cataplasm.

Snarl: wade you cant even spell cataplasm.

Ryuko: interesting, something tells me, i'm gonna find some answers here.

 **Timeskip**

as they in the classroom ryuko, koan who hiding inside of koan's fur frame, tsume and Deadpool.

Deadpool look at his name in Japanese written.

Deadpool: so sweet!

Koan: yellow everyone! Me not from oceans! (make a dolphin noise)

Mako: (wakes up) oh koan! Ryuko! Here, here! Sit with me! This desk is free. 

Koan: yellow maky! What doing? (zoom and slammed his head at his desk picking it) me a woodpecker! Only to dirt and desk.

Mako: (laugh some more) oh you are so funny!

Ryuko: man.

?: what?

Ryuko: that chick is spazzing out something fierce.

?: oh that's how Mankanshoku usually is, guess that's your seat with koan enjoy.

then make her happy as ryuko sit next to koan, tsume behind koan, Deadpool behind mako as well.

Mako: my name is mako mankanshoku, it's nice to meet you guys again and everything.

Ryuko: that kid who the student countless just got purged, you know the one out front?

Tsume: we saw one in birthday suit.

Mako: uh-huh, that kind of thing happen a lot around, oh don't worry you'll get use to it.(she begin to eat lunch)

Then koan drinking his root beer float that he pull out of his fur frame as both koan and mako fall asleep.

Ryuko: they're asleep already?

Tsume: yep.

Then the alarm showing.

Koan: (woke up) me didn't do it! Who play the fire alarm?!

Mako: nope, that's the school's bell.

Koan: oh yeah!

 **Timeskip**

Mako: oh ryuko! (fly by try give her a hug)

Ryuko dodge as mako trip over the trash can as the gang walk.

Mako: aw why'd you dodge me like that?

Ryuko: well that what people do when weirdo, come flying at them.

Koan: hey koan standing right here!

Ryuko: oh sorry about that, it's only been a while that we last hanged out.

Koan: me know, Rykuo is cute as ever and so do mako is, also now we're back and koan is a hero!

That made Ryuko blush a little but tries to hide it but mako blush red and giggles.

Mako: and I'm trying to give my besties a hug.

Ryuko: your besties?

Mako: yeah we're desk neighbors now, we're totally besties, oh that's remind me is that guitar case? Do you play it? Come on play something! I'll sing!

Koan: no is not and also, (pull out a guitar form his fur frame) me can! (play his guitar)

Ryuko: we have got to hang out and catch up.

Koan: sure we will, also me sorry about ryu's dad, me promise you no alone anymore, we're family now!

Ryuko: (smile) thanks, (turn to mako) Hey I want to ask you something. Who is the top dog at this school?

Mako: Why is that-

Just as she was about to say she quickly grasp the two shoulders and force them to bow.

Mako: look out you guys! Bow! Bow!

As ever student bowing coming is a blond guy with tan skin wearing a uniform with spike and 3 stars like and spike gauntlet walking down.

Ryuko: he's looks like a big shot.

Mako: yeah he's a 3 star.

Tsume and ryuko: a 3 star?

Koan: who's the big muscle dickhead? (make ryuko snicker)

Mako: Yep. That's Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagoori, one of the four elites of the student council, compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us!

Ryuko & Tsume: No-star?

Mako: Right. Our school uniforms have amazing powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you superhuman power. They're called goku uniforms and they run from one-ster to three-star. The student council president Satsukki Kiryuin hands out goku uniforms based on the student's abilities. Long story short, they're awesome! Got all that?

Deadpool: yep, hear that ryuko? Seem the sastuki is what your looking for.

Koan:(sniff her) she coming, koan scan smell her.

Ryuko: (smile a little) you little perv.

Tsume: no ryuko, as in an animal caught scent of tracking like a blood hound.

Ryuko: huh, so super perv.

Koan: me no perv.

Ryuko: (chuckle a little) I'm only kidding koan.

Koan: koan hate pervert!

Ryuko: anyway so your the student council president is top dog right?

Mako: yeah, speak of the devil, that's lady sastuki.

A tall slim woman with an angular face, She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust and wearing a uniform like coming down stairs. As she went down the stares ryuko step in front of her.

Ryuko: Sorry interrupted, I hear you're the queen bee in this school. If you are I have a question for you.

Guy 12: how dare you?! Get her!

But ryuko hit them and open her case to show her red scissor blade, which she twirl it and point it at her.

Guy 53: a pair of, scissor?

Guy 63: no path.

Sastuki: hmm.

Mako: that's the hugest scissor blade ever!

Ryuko: yep this is half of a giant pair of scissors and I've looking for the owner of the other half. Hey prez, you okay? You looked surprised to see this thing, like you've seen it before, you have seen this before haven't you?

Satsukki: And what if I have?

Ryuko: you have seen it, You got the other half of my scissor!

She charged at her and she was going to go for the kill but, a big punch hit her in the face.

?: Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai-

A teenager of short stature with gray/light green eyes, buzz-cut length hair, and a noticeably missing tooth. He wore a two-star Goku Uniform which consists of a large pair of boxing gloves, a headguard, boxing robe, boxing shorts secured with championship belt, and high-top sneakers. What happen it was an afterimage ryuko he punch, he turn to see koan who save ryuko from being punch.

Sastuki is impress koan able to be that fast.

Sastuki: fukuroda.

Fukuroda: Yes, ma'am. Boxing club caption Takaharu Fukuroda.

 **TAKAHARU FUKURODA**

Fukuroda: Permit me to finish off this insolent wench!

Satsuki: She is yours.

Koan: how about me instead?

Sastuki: what your name?

Koan: koan, koan seinruyami, I don't appreciate monkey boy try to hit my childhood friend and all this bulshit you do nearly fucked up, so if you want her, you have to go through me.

Fukuroda: well then, you maybe worth a challenge.

Koan: bring it boxer.

Ryuko: koan no!

He charged as koan easily dodging them as ryuko join in try to cutting the gloves.

Ryuko: is that glove made of iron or something?

Fukuroda: ha! Don't you know goku uniform when you see one?

Ryuko: what? Your not wearing any a uniform.

Koan: well ryuko, any uniform different ways like his boxer attire, and he's a two star uniform , infuse the power make his gloves harder.

Fukuorda: and stronger then steel!

Koan: I doubted munch, nothin I can handle.

Fukardo: you think I cant handle that?! Get ready!

He launch a thousand like punches ot koan as to show he standing no effect, no scratch nor damage injury as he stand shocking everyone eyes wide except tsume and Deadpool.

Koan: like I said, nothin I can handle.

Koan back his fist then make an uppercut a lot of punches

He then made a left hook that send him away up the stares, then he crashed down felt pain groaning as he got up but stumbling while is raining.

Fukuorda: t-that impossible...n-no can survive...m-my punches.

Koan: I can do they impossible,(turn ryuko) you alright?

Ryuko: yeah, I'm fine.

Sastuki: you there koan right?

Koan: yeah, what of it?

Sastuki: your strong to lay a dent agents Fukuorda, your interesting how do you feel about joining my ranks?

Koan: I say, how you feel when shove it right up your high horse ass and put a sock on it.

Fukuorda thrust his kick but koan's mouth wide up to show sharper teeth and bit his legs hard a bit.

Fukuorda: get your slobbery teeth off of me you damn dirty, (punch his face away) animal!

Koan then then grab ryuko's scissor blade, he walking at him then the boxer focus but then kaon come back swift the red scissor sword to the ground as a cut slashes as fukuorda scream in pain and fall down in one knee, sastuki's eyes wide a little and ryuko is awe of how he do that.

Fukuorda: w-why you-

Koan roar like a demon to shut him up as fukuorda pissed himself as everyone is shocked so munch.

Koan:(turn sastuki) you see sastuki, I begin to of this school and this area around you. your elite, army, rules, and troops are nothing but order...and I'm chaos, your like a puppet tangle in, stranges... I have strings but now i'm free...there are...no strings on me.

Then a thunder sound show an image flicking of koan's demon formed surprising people.

Sastuki: _the demon, this… power._

Ryuko: _koan, what has happened to you?_

Sastuki:(turn ryuko) I was hoping you to be more amusing but you have no idea how to weild you weapon except seinruyami, fool (walk off)

Ryuko: hold on! You better tell me what you know or else!

Koan: ryu, another time for now, your not ready yet to defeat this boxer.

Koan whistle as his motorcycle came and ram fukuorda by the nut make him scream and passed out.

Koan: wade, tsume, we're leaving.

Deadpool: (eating some popcorn) oh, it's getting to the good part.

Tsume: come on!

As tsume and deadpool hop in as drove for ryuko run off

Mako: huh? Ryuko! Koan! Deadpool? Tsume? Are y'all going home?

Ryuko bump to a deilvery guy and take the scooter.

Ryuko: i need to borrow your bike! Thanks!

Deilvery guy: asshole. What about my deilvery?! (ryuko drop it here)

Fukuorda:(got up but in pain and hiss of the bitten and cut slash) d-damn it, one thing for sure they know how to retreat.

As the teacher watch the whole thing with his binocular.

 **Timekip**

On the top of the school, inside the tower there is a room with five people including a butler and the boxer is getting punished by a dark green haired teen boy wearing a different uniform, long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front.

? you Idiot!

Fukuroda: (kneeling) I'm sorry sir!

Ira: you let her mock lady sastuki, you let her escape, and you failed to confiscate her wepaon as order and not mention defeated easily by a new guy! A mistake made by the member of your club you run by your mistake Sanageyama!

Sanageyama: yeah I know! You think I'm punishing him for kicks here? And by the way the disciplinary comity should of stepped in when she dist lady sastuki, and that's your mistake, Gamagoori.

At the corner a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue and wear the uniform too on a laptop.

?: I found some intel on the new girl, she's been starting fights in highschools on the eastern eastern kanto region at schools run by the Honnouji Academy. Apparently they are her personal spats, that's why we never seen reports, but nothing on the new boy.

Sastuki: such eglantine, inform our breaches to keep an eye out for her and for the boy is unknown.

?: at once my lady. (bowed)

Then there is a girl who is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat is sitting on some churner with stuff toys around her.

?: how shocking, the toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big time, (turn to sastuki)hey lady sastuki you wanted to have that blade confiscated, is it something that we should be worried about?

Sastuki: is a weapon designed to combat goku uniform.

That made the four of them surprised.

Ira: how did she have a weapon like that?

Sastuki: what's her name?

?: (type on his laptop) Ryuko Matoi, my lady.

Sastuki: matoi eh? (smile) interesting and so do koan.

 **With koan and with they others**

They're at ryuko's abandoned house as koan got an umbrella and so do time and deadpool.

Ryuko: father.

Koan: you know, (put his umbrella over Ryuko) this place brings lots of wonderful memory's for you and I.

Ryuko: it was, so what happened to you?

Koan: hmm?

Ryuko: tsume told me that you have the scent of a blood hound, you took a punch and walked out like it was nothing, and…

Koan: and what?

Ryuko: that shadow, that demonic shadow….

Koan sigh as he explain everything to her about what dung and Jennifer did to him even experimented, tormented, kill his step parents and lory, Jennifer broke him into madness as koan is now a mutated being of full surprises abilities, he lost his memories and become not hero nor villain to all cuz they hate, fear and hurt him. The town people was happy of cheering vilgax's assassin try to kill him and now no trust no one and live all alone, people call him a villain as then soon when face ben and lost got his memories back form his amnesia, so ben help him even he still broken to madness but as a hero and then lory's unknown reincarnation into a nekomata and rename tsume, he told her his many adventure with ben and himself to go different dimensions and even learn and taught by new friends, family and teachers.

It made ryuko shocked to hear his story, she then gives koan a hug.

Ryuko: I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what you have been though.

koan: is alright, like tsume but we all can go insane in just one bad day.

koan turn to his half demon form and his half angel form and back to koan surprising her so munch.

Koan: so, you want me even I am insane and both demon and angel?

Ryuko: what kind of stupid question is that? Your my best friend, I can never hurt you.

Koan: thank you ryu, it means a lot to koan, and I swear we'll put your father's killer to justice!

Ryuko:(smile) you damn right! (frown) if only I was strong, i'll beat it out of her!

Koan: one thing.

Ryuko: yeah?

Koan: trap door! 

Then a trap door opened below koan and ryuko as they fell in it and the doors closed up.

Tsume: koan! Ryuko!

Snarl: let's go in there!

Deadpool: hold on you two! this is the moment they'll meet new duds, (turn techer) ain't that right teach?

Teacher smile petted his hair up and remove he glasses.

Teacher: yeah, beside she be careful what she wish for.

As koan and ryuko falling.

Koan: WE'RE FALLING! HAHAHAHAHA!

Koan hold her make her blush of his touch as the finally crashed down separated a bit as koan.

Ryuko: ow.

Koan:(got up and shake his head) oh lucky we land something soft.

Ryuko: I never knew we have such a big basement.

Koan: nether have I.

Koan notice ryuko's left arm bleeding and ryuko notice koan's head is bleeding too.

Koan: holy crap your bleeding ryu!

Ryuko: never mine me, are you okay?

Koan: oh koan alright. (healed his head up) me can heal.

Koan shake his head as the blood soak on the covers of clothes and so do ryuko's blood drip on the cover clothes as well.

Koan: here, let me help.

He grab her hand to help her get up as she blushes on her cheeks a bit as he let go. Then in the rag pile something moved.

?: wait, more, I need more, give me more.

Ryuko: who's there?!

?: me hunger! Blood need fresh!

Koan: guess we're not alone ryu! _That senses, senksetu, I guess this is where they met, however. Who's that other voice?_

?: wait, come back, we want more, give us more! More!

Then something comes out of the pile, ryuko slashes one of the rags but only to be blinded by some sort of like as she and koan gassed to see two shadowy figures with eyes the first one is a red and navy blue sailor uniform with a covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it on his right eye and the left eye is yellow and red pupil and the whole by is the entire mouth. The other is a black and white yasogami uniform with red lines, it has two eyes on each side on the upper chest and the lower chest a mouth is showed on the middle.

Ryuko: what the hell!? Is that… a sailor uniform?! (got tackled to the wall)

koan: hooray! A male yasogami uniform! (got tackled to the wall as well)

Sailor uniform: don't leave! Put me on, put me on!

Koan: yellow senkestu!

Ryuko: no you! You pervert! (senksetu stripping her clothes)

Senkeetu: wear me! and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep!

Ryuko: you talk?! sailor uniform don't talk!

Koan:(turn yasogami uniform) yellow! Me koan! What yours?

?: no time! Wear me! Wear me! Give me blood!

Before koan can say anything the uniform pushed him to the ground and take his clothes off and put it self on him and senkestu followed up with the uniform.

Koan: okay i'll wear you! Is nice! Can me put my fur frame with it too?

?: I don't care just put me on!

Senkestu: where waisting time! Put me on! Put me on!

Koan: okie dokie!

Ryuko: wait now that yasogami can talk too?! Oh my god where'd you two learn to talk?!

Senkestu: is not important right now!

Ryuko: it is important! When do uniform talk?!

Senkesetu: if you don't put me on ! i'll force you to put me on !

Koan: alright it fit like a gloves! and now(put on his fur frame) there! all done!

?: yes! thank you so munch!

Senkesetu: There! You see?! A perfect fit!

Ryuko: stop it!

Koan: hotdog!

Then a pulse of power is now merged ryuko erupted a red and white pillar and koan erupted a yellow and white pillar with red flames like wavy around.

 **Timeskip**

it's now dusk now, Sanageyama and Fukuroda is in a chained boxing ring, taking mako as hostaged upside down in an x mark.

Fukuroda: hey new girl and boy! You two listening?! An hour from now we're going to execute your little friend, she's an accessory for your crime agents treason agents Honnōji Academy! If you two want to save her life quit hiding like cowards, SHOW YOURSELVES!

Teacher: mister principal, the student council are animals, do something.

Principal: it doesn't concern us, sostay out of this, Kiryūin's mother is boered with diroecters , there for lady sastuki is our lord and master. we work for her, so there's nothing we can do about it.

Sanageyama: using a hostage is clichés don't you think?

Fukuroda: if I failed again my goku uniform will be confiscated, since Mankanshoku here is the only person the transfer students spoke to the new girl and boy, I doubt having other option.

Sanageyama: sound like you got yourself pritory straight, good, now get out there and prove yourself .

Mako: oh man! Oh man! This is bad! Everyone at school will see my underwear now ! I should've wore my sexy panties today.

Fukuroda: bring out the vat!

Open door the student bring a vat of boiling water that turn on ,Fukuroda got a shtrimp.

Fukuroda: ta da!

Student 12: is shrimp!

Student 43: no way it is!

He patted with powder and fried it at the water to show oil.

Student 64: hey no way!

Student 2: that fried oil, Fukuroda gonna fried her.

Mako: if you guy dip me in oil, everyone will gonna see right through my uniform! This is bad ! this is so not good!

Sanageyama: either that girl is incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

Marto and his is gang here.

Marto: hang in there big sis, i'm coing to-

He bump to Deadpool, tsume, snarl and koan and ryuko in cloak.

Deadpool: sit tight junior, they got it.

Koan and ryuko jump up as ryuko got her scissor sword and koan's right hand suddenly become an ax blade freeing mako.

Koan: yellow.

Mako: koan! Ryuko!

Ryuko: just hang on tight okay?

Fukuroda's members all charge at the two but koan and ryuko save her to jump away as the guys got fired, as ryuko and koan land at the ring facing the boxer.

Fukuroda: so new girl and boy, we meet again.

Ryuko: using a hostage to get me here is pretty low.

Koan: actually it happen to me pretty frequently, but me koan no like monkey boxer, koan will eat him and his uniform!

Fukuroda: who are you calling a monkey!?

Koan: that what you are, two of us fighting you ,then drink your blood (Laugh crazy)

As koan remove his cloak, it showed a white and red armor that has red lines on the chest going down to the sides, black pants with red lining doing down to his spiked toes, a tail, his chest is showing along with teeth on the top and bottom, eyes on the shoulders and tails on the waists, his sleeves are white with red lines that formed claws, and has horns on his head. The girls in the crowd are going gaga all over koan's look and drooling on the sight of his toned chest and heart eyes even tsume and mako's heart beating like a drum solo.

Mako: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT SEXY HUNK OF MEAT! (drool like a river)

Tsume: all mine.(her tail went frisky and waggy and purring)

Snarl: cool.

Deadpool: damn it I wish I had one! (cry in anime tears)

Fukuroda: what?! (his leg shiver in fright)

Koan: as munch me go and kick yoru ass, but, (turn ryuko) ladies first.

Ryuko: thank you, (turn Fukuroda) you wanna fight so bad? (pull out her scissor blade) well here i'am, so let's duke it out one on one.

Fukuroda: your not in a club but I can make it an exception, get ready!

As the bell ring as round 1 begin.

Fukuroda: I'm gonna heist you like a freshman! (he launch mutiple boxing gloves at her but seem no damage) yeah! You like that?! The ring is filling up with my juggernaut of left dons! (he chargsd close to her) and here comes! The right strike! Is really a corkscrew! Ten Ken fun dai!

His fist rill though the cloak but it didn't hit her for she is blocking it with her sword, the cloak is now gone and now revealing a revealing, Her hair is even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. The eyes extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from her shoulders and his upper and lower parts is a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. All the boys are extrealy surprised to see her outfit.

Deadpool taking pictures while the guy blush and looking at her while she blush how embarssing.

Fukuroda: w-what the hell are you wearing?!

Ryuko: non of your business!

Fukuroda: y-your cheating, Y-You're trying to distract me with its sexiness!

Ryuko: it's not my fault it's like this!

Fukuroda: you slut! How dare you your moking a gentlemen sport!

Ryuko: I am not!

Fukuroda: alright, in that case I'm striping down too.

Ryuko: now who's doing the mocking?!

Then the chain like break to show his glove are metal with spikes.

Fukuroda: time to take off the soft gloves I use way bout and bring the pain!

Ryuko: what?!

Fukuroda: behold! These is what the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-augmenting two-star gloves look like!

 **HONNOUJI ACADEMY BOXING CLUB ATHLETICISM-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GLOVES!**

Koan: _very mouthful name, should've shorten out._

Fukuroda: (pulled a chain to make his glove more spiked) WHOHA! I bet your asking yourself "why didn't he unwrap them then?" if I did the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me! If I unveiled them for the whole world to see I feel even more stronger! it's my GOKU! UNI! FORM!

Ryuko: I don't know the rule of boxing, I'm pretty sure those are illegal, oh well bring it on.

Koan: mind if i be in this?

Ryuko: sure.

The bell ring for round 2.

Fukuroda: oh sticking up to your girl like she's weaker, WELL FINE! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO FIGHT YOU RIGHT FROM THE START!

Koan: why not 2 on 1? Are you gonna babbling like a baboon's ass? or are you gonna fight?

Fukuroda: (pull his fist back) I'LL SHOW YOU A BABOON!

As he use both fist as his right spike box is crack to pieces make everyone surprise.

Fukudaro: what the hell!? M-m-my gloves!

Ryuko: looks like your gloves are not the only thing that turn to steel.

Koan: so do..our outfit! Hahahahahahaha!

Fukudaro use his right glove but his left glove which is pale and dry try to hit them.

Fukudaro: impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!

Ryuko: geez you call those punches?! Cuz I'm not feeling anything!

Koan: more food!

Koan's torso teeth open and bite off the gloves make the boxer scream in pain and his blood got drink a bit as koan laugh insanity.

Koan: more! CHAAAOSS!

Meanwhile with the four people they are shocked to see koan's behavior.

Pink haired girl: whoa, what are they wearing?

Blue hair boy: it looks like a goku uniform.

Sastuk: huh?

Teacher: huh?

Mako: huh? Woah! I didnt know ryuko and koan know how to box!

Marto: yeah i don't think they really does, but they totally fricken awesome!

Tsume: go Koany!

Then 50 dungles arrived at the place scary everyone.

Fukuroda: what the hell?! Who are these things?

Deadpool: dungle beast? Well i was expecting senstials with upgraded but this will so. (pull out his gun and sword)

Tsume: yeah!

Then Fukuroda something odd as he scream of purple and black aura.

Fukuroda: what's, happening to me?!

Then heard a voice to his head.

Dung's voice: let just say an allied who help make you a greatest boxer ever and revenge.

Then Fukuroda bulk up of muscles, his goku uniform is now upgraded and his boxing gloves is bigger guantlet with spikes and his eyes glow yellow and red lines over as he grin wider feel the power.

Dark Fukuroda: ALRIGHT! NOW I CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD!

Ryuko: koan what's going on?!

Koan: remember dung i talk about? (she nodded) this is his doing, as his dungle beast(pointing at the dungle beast) and he give this boxer a massive upgrade, along his goku uniform.

Ryuko: what should we do now?

Koan: what kind of stupid question is that? (smirk) we kick his ass by a team!

Ryuko: yeah!

Koan: time to go wild!

He slap his nemetrix as a red flash gray fur monkey with orange pads on his shoulders, forearms and legs and hips, he has spikes on his back and tail, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **KNOCK YENKOM!** (Beating his chest while jumping up and down and hoot like a monkey)

Mako: HE CHANGE INTO A MONKEY!?

Marto: AMAZING!

Dark Fukuroda punching him rapidly but knock yeknom dodge side to side left and right punching him at the face as Dark Fukurod. Slammed his big fist at him but the alien monkey dodge as ryuko chsrged in slashing at his arm and shoulders as he grab her and punch her down , she got up as she knee his face and knock yenkom hooting running in four legs , then jump to do many mutiplde punches at him and ryuko then do many slashes as the corrupt boxer growl as he launch mutiple gloves that big at them. Ryuko quickly dodge but some a lot got her and the alien monkey turn into sphere form quickly spin to hit all of them to protect her and kick the corrupt boxer, making him stumble and glared at knock yeknom

Dark Fukuroda: is that all you got?!(grunt a bit)

The aliwn monkey turn back to koan.

Koan: very well, is time for the brains of this, a " perfect puzzle!" To put it!

He then pull out pull out a blue item with two pictures, one is a blue blob with puzzle pieces on the background and the other is a red man with fire behind him, he turn the nob to the right as colorful coins are scattered around and a blue screen of the same one picture it said " press game" and the background with "perfect puzzle" on the screen. Then it played music.

 **PERFECT PUZZLE! (Techno music start to play) WHATS THE NEXT STAGE? WHATS THE NEXT STAGE?**

Koan: henshin. (press the button)

 **DUAL UP! GET THE GLORY OF THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Then a screen of a man wearing a white jumpsuit with black pixels on the sides blue solders and hair with a streak on the middle, has black glasses with white glasses lining with yellow eyes and puzzle pattern on his chest and then the screen pass through koan and he comes out wearing the it, then he place the item into the slot on the right side.

?: kamen rider pera-dx! Perfect puzzle! Level 50!

Mako: A NEW ARMOR!? WHAT ARE THE ODDS!

Marto: SO AWESOME!

Ryuko: whoa, a new armor?

As the five are awe and amazing to see koan change not only an alien monkey but a new armor.

Blue hair: what is that?! I need the data of that armor!

Para-dx P touch all 4 muscles coin and 5 speeds and give to ryuko as she touch it, they both level up.

 **MUSCLE MUSCLE MUSCLE MUSCLE UP! SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED SPEED UP!**

Ryuko: whoa, suddenly I feel much stronger and more faster now.

Para-dx P: those coin help add a boost!

Para-dx P and ryuko zoom fast around the corrupt boxer, Dark Fukuroda try to hit them but suddenly the force of the many punches him a lot and even kicks as the corrupt boxer roar make a thunder clap make the both stop, he then go shooting spieks from his gauntlet gloves at them as hitting them but still standing, perfect puzzle rapidly punching in speed and so do ryuko with slashes as they dodge the punches.

Dark Fukuroda: I wont give up! I'm the best boxer there is!

Para-dx P: you sure about that? Let me show a pro who's gonna "knock out" your lights out!

He takes out his gadget and twisted the nob to the right twice.

 **KNOCKOUT FIGHTER!**

The same thing happened with perfect puzzle.

 **THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER! THE STRONGEST FIST (ROUND 1) ROCKEN FIGHTER!**

Para-dx: dai-henshin. (press the button and place it back tot he slot)

 **DUAL UP! THE STRONGEST HIT! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**

Then his back nob turned and his head turn 180 digress and his chest is now has fire and the shoulders are now attack to his arms as fists revealing his red flamed arms.

Para-dx K: say hell to Knock out fighter!

Dark Fukuroda: your no boxer, YOUR JUST A PATHETIC IMITATION!

Para-dx K: Retard monkey says what?

Dark Fukuroda: what?

Then he punch his face for a knock out as the Dark Fukuroda growl in anger as he throw many punches in speed but Para-dx K easily dodging then demolishing boxing punches to him as he scream in pain of the bruises as the fist was burst on fire a lot of times then do an upper cut.

Para-dx K: ryu! Let's do it together to the finishing blow!

ryuko: alright!

Para-dx: 1...

Ryuko: 2...

Para-dx and ryuko: 3!

ryuko's goku uniform steam out and stars show out as it glowing and inside of para-dx as well glowing show X isnteads of stars as para-d Dx did a big uppercut.

Ryuko: LEFT JAB! (hit the end of her scissor blade at the corrupt boxer's head) AND THE RIGHT HOOK! (she hit her blade side at him)

Ryuko and Para-dx K: AND NOW AN UPPERCUT!

she swing her end of the scissor blade to uppercut and para-dx punch him in the stomach as the corrupt boxer's teeth is broken.

Ryuko: and for desert! RIGHT SWING!

Para-dx K: how about some, **FLAMING HAMMER!**

She slash him then para-dx k do a rapidly multiple fire spin punch and a last flaming uppercut right to the chin.

Dark Fukuroda turn back to normal out cold and so do his uniformed cut and burnt to pieces , as he's now naked, all burnt, bruises, broken bones and bleed a bit.

 **SEN-I-SOSHITSU!**

 **KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH!**

Sanageyama: impossible!

Ira: a goku uniform…

pink hair girl: was defeated?!

Blue hair boy: her scissor blade is powerful and so do the boy!

Then a two string of red string flew into ryuko's armor and inside of pra dx-k

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Para-dx k turn back to koan.

Sastuki: no it isn't her blade and this boy is mysterious...

Ryuko:(whammed the naked boxer) now is time to finish you off!

Send him flying toward sastuki as her guards form up a shield and so do the elite four but a blood spill a bit on her right cheek shocked them but she just wipe it off.

Sanageyama: how dare you?!

Sastuki: stand down, new girl and boy, were' did you get your hands on that outfit? 

Ryuko: I got it from my father.

Sastuki: really?

Koan pick up the microphone and toss it to ryuko as she caught it.

Koan:(grab the microphone) this was a gift to help people from heaven above with god, but, it punish evil and corrupter to dust by hell and the devil's wrath and might.

Sastuki: hmm.

Ryuko:(grab the microphone) yeah really, (show the scissor blade to her) you already see this scissor blade? It was left behind with the same scumbag that killed him! Now! (pointed it at her) your gonna tell us, who this belongs too! sastuki kiryuin!


	2. blood 2

Ryuko: this scissor blade was left behind by a sick scumbag that killed my father! And know, your going to tell me who this things belong too.

Sastuki: ryuko matoi is your name right? Interesting, then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter

Ryuko: I know y-

Koan: hold it ryuko, your at your limit in 5 minute.

Sastuki: koan senriuyami, that's your name right?

Koan: yeah? (he nodded while title his head)

Sastuki: since you have turned down my offer but I still want you to join me someday, I have something to ask of you, are you familiar with life fibers?

Koan grin and laugh insane echo around the area make other people shaken in fear of the maniacal laughter, as he stop, to show a stern and serious voice shocking everyone even sastuki.

Koan: the biological life energy of other organisms? Indeed, but who's are the one pulling the strings to anybody, or perhaps someone above you pulling the string at you and to show there is no hope? because of "her" that you related of her so call absolute and ultimate power? What I have on is not normal and is something beyond a life fiber as a sub species.

Sastuki:(shake out her shock but surprise a bit) I see, you are very knowledgeable, but you'll face off agents my club captions.

Koan:(smirk)hmm, and I hope their goku uniform taste good, cuz me and my gang along ryuko will have a hell of a party! even your junkestu will be nice too very soon, sastuky.

She blushes of that nickname.

Ryuko: will pick this up later sastuki Kiryūin count on it!

Koan: wade! Snarl! tsume! We're out!

He pick up ryuko who blush as he whistle for his motorcycle, Deadpool, tsume and snarl hop in along ryuko too as they droved away.

Sanageyama: After them! they're getting away!

But sastuki hit her hilt to the ground to call it off.

Sastuki: don't bother.

Sanageyama: my lady!

Sastuki: they'll be back eventually, (walk off) leave them be till then.

Sarnageyama: lady sastuki, your dazzling as always.

As she went back to her main room and butler give her some tea.

Butler: your tea your miss, careful is hot.

Sastuki:(sip it) so the new girl have a kamui, (then she feel her heart beat thinking about koan and his goku uniform formed, and his amazing abilities and power as she blushes, in thought) I'm going to make you join my ranks senriuyami.

As koan and the gang arrive as koan's goku uniform turn back to normal of a yasogami uniform with his fur frame on, a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants. the jacket still have the upper two eyes that red and yellow pupil and red line on the back of it but still have his own shoes and black fingerless gloves.

Koan: that was awesome, even koan like these new attire.

Then tsume hugged him tight rubbing her head at his chest with a sexy cat smile.

Tsume: that was amazing koany~.

Koan: so tsume, why'd you think my yasogami uniformi uniform?

Tsume then purred with delight.

Snarl: anyway where shall we stay? (turn the unconcoious ryuko on koan's fur frame) she pretty worn out.

Koan: yeah, is good thing I regenerate more blood, otherwise without it me passed out(turn to the kids as he grin) koan knows a place!

 **Timeskip**

Ryuko is getting up to see Deadpool stalking her panties and poking her breast saying"boop" over and over, next to him is a tall, overweight man with a rather slick-back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. Generally, he is seen wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes, and a pair of white slippers, as he breathing hard.

Ryuko then punched deadpool and the man at the face , they crashed the ceiling and dropped down.

Deadpool: ow! what a punch!

As ryuko got up and glared at the man and Deadpool.

Ryuko: you stinking perverts! You know who your messing with!? i'm the crazy bitch from conto with a sciss- crap where's my scissor and koan?

Mako:(Came in) here you go (give the red scissor blade from the case)

Ryuko: thanks. (grab her scissor blade)

Deadpool: wow the word "horny" only make a match with ecchi, the editior sure how to mixed it, along is not relate 18, (rub his face) ouch! ouch! why'd you punch me? all I did like any doctor who have good health of their patient and student at school, by checking your pulse see your pumping good and boy did it alright!

Ryuko: SHUT UP!

Deadpool: hey missy! Raised that voice then no lollipop!

She stump on his face.

Ryuko: shut it wade! Watch it mako! (turn to the man) he try to mess with me!

Mako: geez dad, what'd you doing?

Ryuko:(shocked) your dad?! Wait he's your dad?!

 **a little timeskip**

Ryuko: (bowing to the man) I'm so sorry!

Mako's dad:(nose bleeding) wow, i'm seeing stars, you got heck of a punch!

Deadpool: is like hulk's daughter if he ever feel laid, those poor womans.

Mako: i'll say she does, I was trouble at school and she and koan and the rest save my life !

Deadpool: meet mako's dad readers! Barzou mankanashoku!

Ryuko: where is koan?

She turn to see koan is asleep being cuddle and hold by tsume and mako.

Tsume: he's so cute when he's sleeping.

Koan:(muttering in his sleep) get out my kitchen damn it! Stupid cucumber and bird. (sleeping)

Mako: wow, he has weird dreams huh?

Snarl: koan! koan wake up! (sigh) Root beer and cherrychunga!

Koan: GIMMIE! (Wake up and look around) ah man! (pouted)

Snarl: koan! Koan wake up ! (sigh) Root beer and cherrychunga!

Koan: GIMMIE! (Wake up and look around) ah man ! (pouted turn ryuko) yellow ryuko! Good to seem you all good.

Ryuko blushes see the yasogami uniform he had on.

Ryuko: thanks, you too.

Marto: you and koan guy was totally badass, all swinging that scissor blade around dress up as ah-

Koan:(punch his head) stop calling her ah hooker brat.

Ryuko:(punch marto's head too) and shut it, I got a reason for that you dick.

Koan: also good thing your patch up.

Slide through the door is a woman of a brown hair and tide up bun, wearing purple dress, blouse open and carry tea.

?: beating the baggeebus out of my husband and marto make you feel better, you just go right on ahead.

Deadpool: and that here is mako's mom sukuyo mankanashoku folk!

As everyone at the table.

Ryuko: what the? (notice she got patch up with bandages)

Mako: if your wondering who batched you up it was daddy, believe it or not hes a back ally doctor.

Koan: me did the help as well.

Mako: his clame to fame is he killed way more passions as then save.

Ryuko: yeah that not a good thing.

Barzou: please, at lease the dead ones can't sew the crap out of you am i right? Or am i right?

Koan: (laugh crazy) yeah! It remind some doctor confuse me of an animal and i was freaking out what they do of a check up! So i hit them with a shuffle and play the drill, and that's why they say i have a screwball for brain damage! Hahahaha!

Sukuyo: that's right, (brough up some 'food') I hope your hungry, it's not fancy but it's filling.

Koan, deadpool, Tsume, snarl: FOOD!

Koan, deadpool, Tsume, and snarl grab some odd shape brown with worm like sticking out then wolf it down.

Koan: this is so good!

Ryuko just stared her food.

Mako: dig in, my mom is the best cook in the world, (point the food)over there is some crowcane and some you know what (point the pot) and the pot is a soup of some sort of things no things in it !

Sukuyo: oh dont listen to her, i use not posion ingredient

Marto talk with his mouth full of food and soup.

Koan: come on ryu! Eat! Is good and can build up your strength! (shove it more to his mouth)

Then a dog open the door and wear a jacket eat some of snarl's food.

Snarl: hey! What's the big idea?!

Mako: whoa! Guts bad dog! Your bowl is outside! (throws her dog while barzou opens the door then close it)

But guts came back and eat some food.

Marto: he eat with a lot of gut , so we call him guts.

barzou: eat up little lady , you look pale after all that everything.

Mako: (shove some food to ryuko's mouth) don't you sit there! Eat!

Tsume feed some to koan as he enjoy it meal ryuko jealous

 **Meanwhile**

Sastuki: the masses, there such fools, pigs in human clothes, dismatcate by esamblisment. they was born to be gutter from myself and hotto acmdadmy.

A facotry of 0eople making goku uniforms while red string around A bit.

Sastuki: using the goku uniforms as weapons, we will carved humanity's future, always marvbel how our school wear military fighter uniform. The boy high color uniforms comes from the army, and the girl uniform comes from the navy. In our country, the uniform we wear are just for learning. But at hotto academy, we have design our uniform for combat, they will become the symbol over our control of those pigs. You member of the sewing clubs will heart of our concuqes and briation of humanity take care of your works.

Guy: thank you for yoyr wordd and encorauge my lady.

Then a blond girl in pig tails and wear a tennis uniform of a 2 stars and a red eye target on her right eye bowing and next to her is Sanageyama.

?: tennis club captain Omiko Hakodate, seinor class teen reporting.

Sastuki: are you ready for the hokado match?

Omiko: yes mama, the club member are training hard as we speak, those northen hics will feel the might of hotto academy and you lady sastuki. They'll be shaken in your shoes.

Sanageyama: we got a lot of trouble holding the match, if the tennis club wins, they acadmady get control long more then japan, so don't screw this up.

Omiko: understood sir.

Show bring down a tsnnis uniform with life fiber.

Guy: a gift from lady sastuki, a tennis match optimistic two star goku uniform.

Omiko: I'm getting my own two star goku uniform, I'm honored! (Bow again in one knee) thank you my lady.

Sastuki: just see if you succeed.

They heard clapping noise as they turn to see non other then dung came in walking out of the shadow.

Dung: bravo, bravo sastuki, you seem to think big but...not bigger enough.

Sastuki: who are you?

Dung: oh you don't remember me? I'm hurt, I was a friend of your mother, ragyo kiryuin, back then when you was little. (this make her slight gasp as she recognize that face and voice)

Sastuki: right, what are you here for dung?

Dung: let say your mother send me here to help and make business increase, you don't want that trouble maker matoi and I have unfinished business with seinruyami and along some of my allies will assist your elites and numbers as well.

Sastuki: then your out of luck, I'm planing to make him join my ranks.

Dung: really? Why'd you need him in your rank?

Sastuki: his strength has impressed me, and his knowledge is impressive.

Dung:(chuckle a little) I see, well is not easy but I can help you with that to make it happen very soon, if you help me as well along work as one and to help this school so we van bring order together, if I have my way to end koan and then I'll make him join your rank, beside I was the one who help that boxer, upgraded and increase his goku uniform of evolving it.

Sastuki: you doubt my club captions abilities?

Dung: oh no, I'm just making sure as back up, I mean you saw what koan do right? I mean I'am just helping your goal and your mother , you want koan in your rank right? So do like how your mom do , accept this and when koan in your rank ,ryuko and koan's allies will be out of the way, I'll be out of your hair very soon.

Sastuki: leave dung, I trust my branches abilities, but I'm going to think about it.

Dung: very well, (toss her a card) here's my card, just think of my name and i'll be here, hope you make the right decision cuz you don't, is a shame cuz is how I made koan's life a living hell took everything away including my wife broke his heart and made him broken and insane.

Dung laugh evil to teleported away as sastuki narrow her eyes in surprise of what he said he did to koan's life before and stared at the black card.

Sastuki: _I'll do this my way, and offer koan a request he can't refuse._ (turn at omiko) Omiko.

Omiko: yes my lady?

Sastuki: what do you think of seinruyami?

Omiko: the new guy?

Sastuki: yes, what do you think of him?

Omiko: (smirk a little) heh, he's interesting, besides hanging out with that new girl.

Sastuki: I see, anyway continue what you must do, and make sure to tell seinruyami my offer, I wont rest till he accept this.

Omiko: I will my lady, I make sure the tennis club train even harder and get seinruyami for you, we will win this match at all cost.

As sastuki sit down at her throne room.

Butler: why don't you wear a goku uniform miss? Your more then ready.

Sastuki: I have my sword, it's good enough for me.

Butler: then perhaps the question is the uniform ready for you, patron me for asking but how do you plan to make this Seinruyami to join you?

As sastuki sip her tea ,but what she didn't know a certain fly listening to it.

 **with koan**

As mako and her family asleep except ryuko and koan, koan mind link to the fly and heard everything, koan in his underpants as they remove their uniform hanging.

Ryuko: what are you doing up so late koan?

Koan: some things, sometime a night person, what about you?

Ryuko: can't stop thinking about what happen yesterday.

Koan: I see.

They turn to the two uniform.

Ryuko: I wish I know what the hell they are.

Koan: I know.

 **Flashback**

As after the uniform merged to koan and ryuko.

Ryuko: oh my god! What kind of kinky outfit are you?!

Senkestu: this is what i'am.

Ryuko: yeah but that doesn't answer the question!

As she struggles to take it off, koan is examination his new outfit.

Ryuko: yeah but that doesn't answer the question!

As she struggles to take it off, koan is examination his new outfit.

Koan: wow, is almost beast like, you got some killer style, I like it, and what's your name anyway?

?: glad you like it, I… I don't have a name.

Koan: hold that thought (turn ryuko try to rip senkestu off)

Ryuko: come on damn it! Get off of me! I said off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! If you don't come off i'm gonna rip-!

She sent herself zoom but koan leap up and caught her while his claws and tail hold on the ceiling.

Koan: gotcha.

Ryuko turn and blush hard of koan's kamui and see part of his muscles. 

Koan: you okay?

Ryuko: I-I'm alright. _Oh god, I'm near him, he-he's so toned, why can't I stop staring at them?_

She shake her head.

Ryuko: how the heck did that happen?

Koan: me think these two know

Senkestu: he's right, this is our power, we awaken when we drank your and your friends blood, and when you put us on, rather when we're worn by you two, we can activate that power.

Ryuko: what you? Really.

Koan: you two know each other.

Senkestu: 1. no, this is the first time I met her, she seem similar like me, and 2. I don't know.

Ryuko: what? Don't give me that, you just telling me how you work.

Koan: what do you two remember? Who's your creator?

Senkestu: I remember the man who is holding me, he had a beard, and eye batch, and he wear a lab coat, he was stoot, wore sandles, he used a cane and he has a mouse on his shoulder.

?: and for me, i'm show who but I do know is a woman and when she test her blood, her blood is the same taste as yours and even that guy with her too.

Koan: my mom and dad!

Ryuko: and my dad too!

Senkestu/?: dad?/mom and dad?

Ryuko: yeah he's my father, ishin matoi, i'm ryuko.

koan: yes my mom, the demon queen goddess Lilith seinruyami and my dad an archangel who half human too, hikari seinruyami, i'm their son, koan seinruyami.

Ryuko: wait, what?

Koan: you ryu, when you I thought I was an orphan, years ago passed I finally met my parents, they was in war and the reason why the left me at the orphanage, they was in a hyper deep sleep coma. The enemy pull one dirty trick at them, even so I thought I was a mutant, but still however, I now know i'm the son and prince of both heaven and hell, a half human and half neplhaem, so I finally back with my parents as they always watching and do.

Ryuko didn't say anything else, being too shocked to hear.

Koan: I don't know if dung telling it is true or not, what do you think?

Ryuko then tacked him in a hug.

Koan: BURGER BONE!

Ryuko: I'm sorry, I'm sorry on how much you went though.

Koan: is alright, so I deny dung's believe, i'm not falling or be manipulate of whatever , cuz that's impossible, i'm mutant, I didn't show any traits of being a mutant way back, but that doesn't matter, why do ryu's dad and my so call parents made you two?

Ryuko: hey, if we got you two, that means we can beat those assholes, your coming with us, Senkestu.

Senkestu: Senkestu?

Koan: and let see how we Kekusatsu.

Kekusatsu: Kekusatsu?

Ryuko: yeah everyone needs a name, even you, since my blood woke you up, is perfect, since senkestu means freshblood.

Koan: same here and Kekusatsu means blood carnage, since my blood is madness.

Kekusatsu: Kekusatsu huh? I like it

Ryuko: and, koan… if you need someone to talk too, don't be afraid to ask.

Koan: thanks ryu, but i'm alright, what I have is a family again, since you and tsume is like the old days, but this time as super heroes and your still hugging me.

Ryuko: I know, just, I miss this hug.

Koan: yeah and this outfit look good at you,(blush a bit) even it is revealing a bit.

Ryuko: thanks (blush but get up as she and koan wear a cloak) here we come! Sastuki kiryuin !

 **Flashback end**

Morning time as ryuko wake up but see koan hugging her in his sleep and tsume hug him as she wake up.

Ryuko: (smile) this is nice.

As koan yawn and look at them.

Koan: morning you two.

Tsume: five more minutes…

Koan: wake up or no fishy for breakfast.

Tsume: (wake up) I suddenly have the time.

Deadpool and snarl awake.

Mako: oh my god guys! Wake up! We have to hurry for breakfast, if I be late for school and i'm gonna get expelled! Hurry! Hurry!

Then a random flash fell on koan's lap.

Ryuko: ugh! what is that?!

Koan: a flesh of a zerg?

The nemetrix scan it.

{new D.N.A strand found! Unknown zerg has been added bitch!}

Snarl: unknown?

Koan shrugged not knowing what it is.

 **timeskip a little.**

The group is now at the rail bus and mako is sleeping on koan who still wearing Kekusatsu but this time the white shirt unbutton to show his straightjacket.

Ryuko: big gap between the rich and the poor here huh?

Koan: i'll say.

Mako:(woked up) that cuz the city is rule over by lady sastuki, the top student lived in the riceny area , lower student like us get the slump.

Ryuko: your status at school determent on where you live?

Mako: Mmm hmm, pretty straight forward isn't it?

As they arrived at school.

Mako: oh that reminds me, hey guys, my mom said you if you need-

Koan block it with a rubber chicken of incoming tennis ball.

Mako: a place to-

Koan block it again from it.

Mako: stay that-

Deadpool block it with a shield he pull out ,to block the tennis ball.

Mako: this school-

Snarl block it with energy shield.

Mako: you see-

Koan block it with a fish and even tsume use Deadpool as a shiled.

Deadpool: why me!?

Tsume: you seem like a good human shield.

Ryuko: I think we got bigger things to worried about!

Mako: thanks you guys.

Ryuko: okay what's the big idea?!

Koan: and who try to hurt maky?!

They turn to show omiko wearing a new uniform and tennis teams members.

Omiko: hmp, I take it your the new transfer student who was rude to lady sastuki, well i'm the captain of the tennis club omiko hakodate, please to meet ya. as the member of the club, mako Mankanshoku hasn't feel her application, so we're purging the girl.

Ryuko: what she do that is so wrong?!

Omiko: oh she skip yesterday club practice, and anyone who failed come practice, will suffer the 100 ten million cannon ball serve, but your not even in the club so but out!

Tsume: are you for real?!

Ryuko: mako wasn't in practice yesterday cuz that jackass boxer was holding her hostage!

Omiko: yeah well, she needed permission for that.

Koan: tennis eye girl bad! Tennis eye girl should've help or save maky, now killnig her? is bad for trying of hurting maky!

Omiko: it's punishment for being late

Koan: no is stupid.

Omiko: koan senriuyami, lady sastuki like to see you.

Koan: if you leave maky alone.

Omiko: of course, she wants to see you and only you.

Ryuko: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Tsume: (hugs him tight) this cuddly man belongs to me!

Then something came out from speed hugged his head is a small stuff bunny who grey and white spots and stitches with skull hairclip and pink eye.

Koan: yellow mumu!

Ryuko: a stuff bunny?! that's koan's?!

Tsume:(glared) you again! I should've know you'll be there too!

Mumu: there's no way I'm going to let you hog all of koan!

Koan: don't worry girls , me have an idea, not join and got it.

As koan got off as he duplicate himself surprising ryuko, mako, and omiko.

Koan: you know what to do.

Koan 2: okie dokie!

Koan do a car wheel in speed inside of the door at school.

Mako: oh wow! How did you do that?!

Koan: is full of surprises!

Omiko: anyway begin!

The tennies member use their racket to hit all the ball but tsume use her claws and Deadpool use his swords quickly slicing them all and ryuko using her case to block it and koan stand there as the ball bounce off leaving no injury at him while he chuckle while mumu and snarl behind him.

Ryuko: we got this here, Mali get to class or you'll be late.

Mako: okay(speed out to class)thanks a bunch, i'll see you later!

Omiko: so, does this means you wanna take her place ?

Ryuko: might as well, me ,koan and they other owe her for a dinner and a bed.

Omiko: your funny, cuz you think your hot stuff cuz you and koan beat fukodara. think again.

Ryuko: ha! I'm gonna shred that goku uniform right up to body! Come on senkestu!

As nothing happen.

Ryuko: I said come on senkestu.

Koan: ah it need blood to do it ryu, me handle this !(turn omiko) give koan your best shot !

Omiko: very well then (she switch her eye targeting to blue) take this!

She launch entire tennies ball but koan look see not far behind omiko is Albedo as he's as N . U swampfire launch a huge blue fire ball at them.

Koan: move!

Koan push ryuko, tsume, Deadpool, mumu and snarl to the water sewer to safety, but koan got hit, the tennis didn't hurt but the blue fire make an explosion impact send koan sky flying.

Koan: HOTDOG ME FLYING! HAHAHAAHAHAHA! 

Ryuko: KOAN!

tsume: you okay?

Deadpool: hey, crispy.

snarl: you okay man?

mumu: kk !

omiko: well, that was unxpeted

as the group almost got hit of the fire to but splash to the water went to the sewers until the teacher found them.

teacher: those poor guys ,where koan ?

 **with koan 2**

Koan is walking inside of the school look around while drinking his root beer and eating a hotdog.

Koan 2: me wonder where is sastuki's main room watchamacllit?

?: oh you must be koan seinaruyami correct?

Koan turn to see nonon.

Koan: marching band lady?

Nonon: oh, we haven't met and you already know my name, your quick. (Smile)

Koan: what pretty marching band lady doing ? (title his head while eating a cherychunga)

Nonon: (smile more) we'll first thank you for the compliment, and second, I'm here to lead you to lady Sastuki.

Koan: do pretty marching band lady like cherrychunga and there is food?

Nonon: I don't know, but there will be refreshments if your lucky, now come on, follow me.

koan: okay as long that stupid bird vulture not get my food and ruin my stuff! (make a rooster noise while following her)

Nonon giggles a little of koan's goofy and crazyiness.

Nonon: _he's very funny, but why do I have the feeling that I want him all to myself?_

As the two guys open the door , nonon and koan arrived with sastuki, the 3 elite foru members turn to see them.

Koan: _Ira Gamagōri - Disciplinary Committee Chair , Uzu Sanageyama - Athletic Committee Chair and Hōka Inumuta - Information and Strategy Committee Chair._

Nonon: I've brought koan as you requested.

Koan: koan like rootbeer!

Make a jet plane noise and slammed his head to the ground.

Sastuki: thank you.

As then koan sit at a chair looking at nonon, Gamagōri , Sanageyama and Inumuta then sastuki around.

Koan said nothing as his leg reach to his head and scratch like a dog do.

Hōka: (went up to him) I have some questions for you.

Koan: question? what is it? is it the muffin man? If want to know him, koan try to find him first!

Hōka: no, just some simple question.

Koan: like what glasses man?

Hōka: (points to his neck) what's that?

Koan: my nemetrix? Why?

Hoka: since you changed into that monkey man, it brought my interest.

koan: oh I can transformed more then just a monkey and is an alien monkey.

Hoka: would you demonstrate for us?

Koan: hmm, each of four of you along sastuki, which is your favorite animal?

Nonon: well why not change to a toad, a dog, a monkey and a snake?

Koan: okie dokie!

Koan then split into 4 which surprises the elite four and even sastuki.

Koan: what about you?

Sastuki: anything will do.

Koan: okkie dokie!

Koan turn into dashslicer, apenite, rootshark, a giant blue frog with an orange fin on the head, ears, hands and feet, has a tail and a white underbelly. and another duplicate as armorpattria.

Armorpattira: **ARMORPATTIRA!** (bat screech)

?: **CROAKASAUR!** (croaking like a frog)

Dashslicer: **DASHSLICER!** (bark like dog mixed wolf and tiger)

Apenite: **APENITE!** (pounding his chest)

Rootshark: **ROOTSHARK!**

Sastuki: intresting.

Nonon: oh wow.

Gamagōri: hmm.

Sanageyama: cool.

Inumuta: fascinating.

Dashslicer look at nonon then lick her face and waggy his tail.

Nonon: hey, a puppy.

Armorapttria: so anything else you need sastuki? Even though you still want me as a rank. and stuff even i'm not sure.

Sastuki: (make a little grin at him) oh? Are you sure?

Armrpattriea: yeah why? Your order right? And being a bully and is not very nice along hurting ryuko, who's my childhood friend.

Sastuki: I'm aware of that, (she walk down to the crystal metal bat) I'm quite surprised that you have such abilities but they're wasted.

Armorpattirea: how there wasted?

Sastuki: with all of these forms, you should have made an animal club that specialized with animal care and instincs.

Koan: maybe but what you guys do is bad, and those beast and the boxer got upgraded, I can smell dung was there and...jennifer(eyes glowing red and skin almost turn red)

Nonon: who's she?

koan:(crazed grin and chuckle mad a bit) the bitch who I thought I love broke my heart with fake love and really love dung, took everything away from me and my parents even my little sister to death and the reason I lost my sanity, forever, ever and permanently, that's the reason why my skin, eye color, hair color is like this and reason this straightjacket have on it.

Sanageyama: so, you want to take your revenge on that bimbo?

Koan: oh even she was dead, well I did killed her already, when I impale her chest with my barehands to the heart. (make everyone flinch of that)

Gamagori: so, you have slain this woman?

Koan: yes and it was joyful to make a smile on koan's face. (grin wider) and me cant wait to do it again! Hahahahahaha!

Sanageyama: (turn to sastuki) are you sure he'll be in?

Koan: koan right here! and boy dung and Jennifer do this and I thought, make me this!

Koan turn to his demon formed surprising everyone as sastuki is too but look to his eyes then slowly, she touch his left cheek.

Sastuki: hmm, you suffer, your really broken to madness.

Koan: cuz the people out there use to say me is a freak of a monster! Do you know what separate the freaks from the monster and go insane?! Just one rotten bad day, do you and your elite four have a really rotten bad day sastuki?

Sastuki: I have, but I rather not tell you why.

Koan: exactly, cuz this place and along your team are order, and I'm the nemesis of order, chaos, people use to think koan is a villain but is a hero, so koan is chaos! And you along other hurt ryuko, she the only one who defend me from people who treat me as a nobody and koan no like anyone hurt her

koan then begin to walk away to the door.

Nonon: well, that's a bust.

as the alien predator poofed out then koan give one turn to sastuki.

Sastuki: Sanageyama, check on omiko on the tennis court.

Sanageyama: right, and what about koan?

Sastuki: he will be in my ranks, just that his puzzle has more pieces then I thought.

nonon: I hope, but he seem the guy who don't like what we do.

sastuki look at koan who walked off.

sastuki's thought: only if you know what we're doing.

nonon's thought: i'm sorry lady sastuki, but, (smile greedily) but I want him all to myself.

 **meanwhile somewhere**

tsume, snarl, deadpool, and mumu wit hthe sleepy unconscious ryuko at some hidden lair room with the teacher.

Tsume and mumu's animal ear twitching.

Tsume: uh, wha?

Mumu: I felt like someone get koany so badly.

Mumu: yeah no doubt, I felt it too.

Snarl: hey guys! Ryu is awake!

Ryuko:(groan) wha?

Teacher: welcome back to the land of the living.

Deadpool: been there done that.

Ryuko:(got up) wait, aren't you a teacher?

Teacher: that's right, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi, you had a big day, did you learn something after that beating?

ryuko:(notice and shock she naked and undress her then looked at mikisugi) oh my god did you undress me ?!

mikisugi: yep, and now your awake, it time to teach you a thing or two, about your body

Ryuko: you freaking pervert!

Slow motion as they heard screaming as the real koan crashed down here as he got punch by ryuko as accident as everything back to normal as koan crashed to the wall.

Koan: yellow me made it! What doing?

Ryuko: gah! Koan!

Mikisugi jerk thin needle to her body to not move.

Ryuko: what you do?! I cant move! (try to move but only her neck)

Mikisugi: would you calm down?

Ryuko: what you do?!

Koan took the needle.

Koan: i got this (turn ryuko) ryuko i know you hate needles, but be brave and I'll show you the reason why senekstu is not working nor responding.

Ryuko was very hesitate over the fact that a needle is near her.

Koan: shh calm down, just eyes on me and pay no attention of it alright?

As she gases at koan, he got some blood off of her as then she gases more as heart heart beat.

Koan: ryuko you can stop now ,I got some of yoru blood.

Ryuko:(blush) oh right.

Koan: and here mine goes.

He push his sleeves down to show ring wrist cuff like as he press the button as needless inject to connect to Kekusatsu and koan spray the blood on the needle to senkestu as the two uniform begin to glow.

Senkestu: MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! (spotted ryuko) ryuko?

Koan: yellow sen, hey kek, how's my blood?

Kekusatsu: hmm, very salty.

Koan: let me add the flavor and spice with it

As koan push it, which kekeustu taste the blood again.

Kekestu: that's better.

Mikisugi: alright, let's get things organized.

Koan: hey your our teacher.

The teacher then slit his heair back while taking off his glasses.

Koan, snarl and deadpool: what the fuck?

Mikisugi: now do you understand?

Ryuko: what are you talking about?

Mikisugi: I'm talking about your kamuin, your blood wakes it up.

Koan: that the reason how we first met sen and keke when we spill blood, it wake up our kamui.

Ryuko: I have no idea what this kamui really is, are you talking about my sailor uniform and koans uniform?

Mikisugi: (start untying his tie) correct. (start to undo his buttons letting his shirt slid) your late father, Isshin Matoi made it, and your mother and father worked with him to make what koan is wearing, making both of them equity powerful so it's powerful then any goku uniform, and the one who masters wearing them will be the one who will have a chance to beat sastuki kiryuin.

Ryuko and koan: okay, who are you?

Mikisugi: (start posing) first you have prove to me that you two deserve the answer, then I'll give it to you two.

Koan: if you put your clothes back on and stop posing like an idiot.

Mikisugi: maybe.

ryuko: okay then, how do we prove it then?

Mikisugi: beat the tennis club caption Omiko Hakodate, if you two can't master your kamui and defeat her, you don't stand a chance against Sastuki or…. Dung.

Just as koan was about to ask, the 'bell' rung.

Koan: _save by the bell._

Mikisugi: uh oh, (change back) you two better get moving, afternoon classes are starting, (show red gauntlet glove to ryuko)and take this with you, it's called the seki tekko it makes giving blood to your kamui, easier.

Koan: thanks for the lesson pervy teach.

Koan press the wrist cuff as he transformed and jump to the roof break out.

Mikisugi: you better pay for the damages!

Ryuko: we'll pound her to the dirt ,and your gonna tell us everything you know.

 **Timeskip**

Koan: what the fucking hell?

at the top of the roof seeing omiko and his tennis member practice and along Sanageyama watching it even koan see what shock him is mako is being use as target practicing hitting by a lot of tennies ball.

Koan: is this a school or a military?! These guys are mess up! (turn to mako is hurt) OH THEY ARE DEAD!

Tenatcles burst out of his kamui as it slice all the tennies racket and free mako and koan hisses at omiko and Sanageyama.

Koan: that'll be enough ladys.

Mako: oh koan!

Ryuko: nice work koan!

Ryuko, deadpool, snarl, tsume and mumu arrived.

Sanageyama: the new girl come back with koan.

Omiko: here for another beating huh?

Ryuko: yeah right! As if! This time i'm gonna knock all of your asshole with koan ! let's do this senksetu! (pull the string from her left seki tekko)

She then change into her battle outfit.

Koan: time to go wild in style! Kekesetu! (press the button from his cuff wrist)

as koan change into his battle outfit as well.

Omiko: ooh, that look painful and embarrassing you masochist stripper, (turn to koan) but you, (lick her lips while the other girls are giggling) are very tasty~.

Koan's right fist stretch to punch her face to the ground and stretch back.

Koan: never called ryu a masochist stripper.

Omiko:(wipe the blood from her mouth) oh ho, even your punches are yummy, (got up) READY? **1000 AND 10,000 SERVE!**

Koan's right arm turn into a giant racket and ryuko pull out her scissor blade, he whacked them all sky rocketing and ryuko slice them all into half burst into pieces.

Sanageyama: FULTES! you've been disqualified new girl, but you koan, are still in.

Koan: hmm.

Ryuko: what?!

Sanageyama: I'll give you created for evading attack Hakodate's but cutting balls in half is agents the rules. Sure you won the fight but you lose the match.

Ryuko just tilts her head lost at his statement.

Koan: what seaweed hair man sayin ryuko, we're standing in a tennies court.

Ryuko: WHAT?!

Koan: (pets her head) but don't worry, you didn't know.

Ryuko: how come koan still in and I don't?!

Sanageyama: that's because he followed the rules.

The tennis club is now getting jealous for seeing ryuko getting all the petting at the head.

Koan: cuz koan turn his right arm into a tennies racket?

Sanageyama: if you have a racket, its fine by me.

ryuko: oh come on now your getting picking?! What about happen from yesterday?!

Sanageyama: yeah well, that was yesterday.

Ryuko: you mother- this is crazy! When we was boxing we-

Sanageyama: doesn't matter yo-

He got cut off as he groan squeal like a girl, as koan punch his balls.

Koan: what you guys try to do? Being pussy not getting your ass kick in some ways ? is b*** and I think our laywer defense shall speak for it, cuz me don't do this without ryu, (Snap his finger) oh mako and Deadpool, talk to this seaweed head.

Deadpool: you got it! lights please!

The lights shine down on mako and deadpool

Mako: ryuko, she won, she won and I can prove it!

Sanageyama: uh okay?

Deadpool: if they didn't rescue mako yesterday, she shroud be totally dead now!

Mako: so she even technically she lost the match, because of friendship she totally won!

Deadpool: and my homeboy slash brother forever and super bff koan here doing beroic stuff ! I mean how that fair of purging her if you would be responsible to help club member not acting all strong live and weak die bitch. Cuz friendship is the answer of winning! Ain't that right mako?

Koan nodded with a smile while ryuko, omiko, snarl, Tsume, mumu and sanageyama not sure what they seeing.

Omiko: eh he, if they want to challenge me the captions of the tennis club to a tennis match, fine, but (points to koan) I want to face him first alone.

Koan: no that not right!

Omiko: hmph, if i win i want this sexy koany in my team and have him all to myself. (Licking her lips)

Koans group: WHAT?!

Deadpool: damn!

 **Meanwhile at sastuki's main room.**

Sastuki and nonon felt annoyed and disturb of someone mention to get koan.

Sastuki: _I feel a disturbance._

Nonon: _no one is getting koan all to herself but me, ME!_

 **With koan and others.**

Koan: if koan wins , you won't have me nor your club, and me eat your goku uniform and blood, and seaweed hair man too if he don't have 5 second to get the hell out of here.

Sanageyama: now hold up there! I'm your senior and caption of all sports here koan, and your still a freshmen, if your going to have my uniform, it'll have to be somewhere else at another time.

Koan: do koan looks like he give a flying shit?

Sanagaeyama: ah no?

Koan: yeah, so stop bitch and accepted like a man!

?: mind if come in to assist the deal with the beast?

Everyone turn to see albedo came in.

Koan: albedo! (glared at him)

Albedo: hello boy.

Deadpool: (pull out his pistol) can I shot him in the face?

Koan: no dp.

Albedo: dung said you'll always be wild to cause ruckets to his plan.

Koan: and your the one who try to shot my friends with a big blue fire ball as negative ultimate swampfire, but shot me instead and send me sky rocket !

The girls: YOU WHAT?!

Albedo: oh please , you got burnt when you was tormented years ago.

Koan: yeah you did as heatblast,by burnt me into a cripst ! when it was my birthday!

That made ryuko really pissed off

Albedo turn into N xlr8

N. Xlr8: now let's play

Mako:( give a racket to ryuko) here you go, knock their socks off.

Ryuko: alright i gotcha

Koan turn into dashslicer.

Dashslicsr: dashslicer !

Ryuko: a, dog?

Dashslicsr: oh let just say

He speed quick passed around the place very fast and back next to ryuko.

Dashslicsr: I'm one dog who's ready!

Ryuko: (smiled and pets him) good boy.

Dashslicer: thanks now get ready!

Then the four players went to the tennis field and the there spikes on it.

Sanageyama: this should be one game, one game only! Who gonna show first?

Mako: i got your back ryuko and koan!

Tsume:(cheerleader outfit )go! Koany! Go! Go! Go!

Omiko: if the rooky want to serve, that fine by me!

Ryuko: awesome, so let get this rolling !(bounce the tennis ball) watch out! Here! It! Comes! (she hit the ball with the tennis racket at them)

Omiko:(whack it) back at ya!

But ryuko and dashslicer holding a racket with his tail hit it back.

Omiko: no way!

But N. XLR8 hit it back but dashslicer hit it back, as the two speedster go one on one as omiko hit the ball at ryuko, ryuko about to hit it back, however it broke the strings until dashlsicer hit it fasted, which N. xlr8 and omiko didn't get it, the ball hit the spike.

Sanageyama: love 50!

As then N. XLR8 slap his ultimatrix , his skin is lighter rale red, orange lighting strike and some line that highlight orange and exoskeleton armor like.

?: now take on ultimate xlr8!

Dashslicer: fuck.

As omiko and N .U xlr8 hit the ball as ryuko missed as hit the spike.

Sanageyma: love 50 as well!

Ryuko: nice reflexs.

omiko: i'm just getting warmed up, and speaking of warmed up, I hope you are. Because your about to feel the might of my tennis spectrial athletic two star goku uniformed.

N. U XLR8: ready to go back to your cage?

Dashlsicer: not a bit.

Ryuko: MOTOTRMOUTH! (Hit the ball)

omiko and N. UXLR8 tag team hit the ball.

ryuko: this time we're ready for it!

as she almost hit it but the ball spin with wind blow surprising them as ryuko got blow away along dashslicer got tornado force hit turn back to koan , they send flying.

sanageyma: love 30!

N. U XLR8: like your dashslsicer can handle the hyper evolve form.

Omiko: to bad, I know your gonna do that.

Both ryuko and koan got crashed to the spikes

omiko: at least this abledo person help with it,i put special spin on the move- oh no koany!

Ryuko upside down as her leg toward the spikes make the guys, snarl and Deadpool with a camera nose bleed but everyone surprise even girls scream to see koan got impale deeply to the chest, and arms as blood spill while he cough blood.

Koan: well, what'd you know? That hurt a bit.

Mako: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOUR IMPALED!

Koan: koan notice.

Koan got out of the spike and the hole on his chest regenerate and so do his arms as the blood he spill, his body consume it back as he stretch his body.

Koan: there we go, good as new.

That shocked everyone expecaly the girls but minis N. 8, tsume, deadpool, mumu and snarl.

Koan: what?

Sanageyama: dude, it's not everyday that anyone can walk out being impaled alive!

Koan: sea head, koan got tormented, experimented, burnt, shock, frozen, drown, poison, ran over, crush, impaled, rip apart, incinerated, you name it, (point at N. U XLR8) even this guy tormented me as well with his buddies.

N. U XLR8: is true, (shrugged) even we did broke you.

Sanageyama: both of you are lucky that lady sastuki isn't here right now.

Koan: why's that?

Sanageyama: (points to N.U xlr8) because she'll kill that guy with no hesitation if she hears that.

Koan: i'm good with that.

N.U xlr8: like i'm scared to some humans.

Then omiko make the sharp edge near his neck.

N.U xlr8: oh please.

Koan turn ryuko use her power to hit the ball.

Koan: wait ryuko, it wont work on tennis racket.

Ryuko: then what do you suggest?

Mako: hurry you two! This is your last shot!

Omiko: what you waiting for? Hurry up and start already.

Senksetu: ryuko! Use your scissor blade! trust me, is the only thing strong enough against our power !

Ryuko: got it!

Koan duplicate himself as koan 2 turn into dashslicer.

Dashslicer: time to go ultimate!

He tap his paw on his neck and his fur start to change, it turn to brown, his legs are white and has red claws and spikes on this elbows, he has light blue stripes, has red horns on his head. Has a blue mask, sharper teeth and his tail has a red spike.

?: **ULTIMATE DASHSLICER!**

He then start to howl up to the sky making an echo.

 **ULTIMATE DASHSLICER**

N. U XLR8: oh no.

Koan: and there's more, rider style!

He put on a belt that the middle is clock and two black p

Then his right hand glows to show a new disk like of a black and white inside but red outside with a yellow electric watch. He turn the red outside to show a mask with yellow eyes then press the button on the top. It start to make electronic noise.

 **GEIZ!**

Attach it the right side of the belt and the screen glow red, it wide a little to the right.

He then press the button on the driver and behind koan a digital watch ticking and spining, he then grab the belt from both sides.

koan: HENSHIN!

He spins the driver as the digital watch spins with him.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

then a swirl of red, black, yellow and white around then burst to show he's wearing a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch bands, it show armor of shoulder pads, black knee pads and the mask show white with yellow electronic watch.

?: Kamen rider! Geiz!

 **KAMEN RIDER GEIZ**

Everyone is now in shocked and all amazed for koans endless surprises.

ryuko: wait a minute, para-dx , kamen rider... ah! I remember! We watch kamen rider different shows as kids!

geiz: yep ! and is real as I got them and this is a new kamen rider !

Ryuko: then what kind of rider is this one?

Geiz: well from what Deadpool and other I see, this is from kamen rider z-io , geiz ! let's just say time traveler to every rider you and I know, long story and they have to save other riders and even have assist of their power, now let's go!

Ryuko: right!

She turn mako sleeping on the scissor blade.

Ryuko: mako! my scissor!

Mako:(took it off and throw it to ryuko) catch!

She caught her blade and rip out some thread from her outfit, then warped it at the end of her scissor and make it like racket.

Ryuko: okay then, we're back in the game!

Geiz: yep! Hey ryuko, remember kamen rider drive and faiz? (that make her grin excited)

Ryuko: your kidding right? I love those two rider shows.

Geiz: nope, let me show you.

It show another disk as he press the button, He turn the red outside to show a red along white on and white mask like.

He turns the out ring and press the button.

 **DRIVE!**

He attach to the left side as went side ways a little, the yellow symbol show out and some armor of kamen ride drive.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!** (driving noise and more techno music) **DRIVE! DRI~VE!**

As then an armor of red with white line and two big wheels on his shoulder and some on the back of his helmet and yellow symbol merged back.

Geiz: armor kamen rider! Drive!

Ryuko: when this is over, I'm giving you a big hug.

Geiz: yeah and your gonna be a female rider soon.

Ryuko: okay then, we're back to the game.

Geiz and U. Dashslicer: hell yeah!

Omiko: that's not regulation! But koany's new armor and dog for is so amazing~!

Sanageyama:(blow the whistle) fall-

then a light shines disturbing Sanageyama, they turn to see satsuki

satsuki: no, it's fine hakodate, keep playing, show her the power of your two star uniform.

Omiko: (bow to her) at once.

Sanageyama: (bow to her) my lady.

N. U XLR8: so this is sastuki that dung told me, what a laugh.

Geiz and U. Dashslcier: yellow sastuki! What doing?

Sastuki: I've heard everything that pig said to you.

geiz: oh you mean albedo and he use his power to hit me and I got impale by those spikes?

Sastuki: indeed, Sanageyama, kill him.

Dung's voice: oh we don't want that now would we little sastuki.

Sastuki: get out of my way dung, I didn't call for you.

dung's voice: not yet, but the word from your mother she want me to be in command of your system and assist and no question.

sastuki: what ?!

Dung's voice: even you didn't call me ,but i'm doing your mom a favor like she ask and wanted.

Then omiko bust of purple and dark aura as her goku uniform being increased as her racket get larger and spiking and her skin turn silver and her target are now goggles as she grin wider as she laugh evil.

Sastuki: I told you I trust my captions abilities!

Dung: well your abilities are not well to deal with koan, if he help ryuko means she'll easy take down you and your mother's work, you don't want to disappoint her do you?

Sastuki:(grunt but calm down) do, I don't wanted to disappoint her.

Dung: good girl, hahahaha.

As his voice gone.

Ryuko: same as always, you standing up very like some queen, giving orders to your slave and taking my childhood friend, ha, what a poser!

Sastuki: I'm just here to observe, let's see how much power you can draw out of your kamui along koan's kamui too.

Ryuko:(glared at sastuki) you bitch! How did you know this thing called a kamui!?

Sastuki: oh please, your opponent is waiting over there.

Geiz: ryu, we'll worried her later soon, even she'll soon fight fire with fire of a bit...(looked at sastuki) " purity" of a first kamui she saw back then.

Omiko: oh koan~, are you going to give up and be mine already?

Geiz: not in your life!

Omiko: (giggle like a slut) you will be, when I win.

Ryuko: (growling) like hell I'll let you!

She then serve a hard swing as the ball is fast but omiko dash up to the ball and swing hard

Omiko: good thing I got my training back on, she got nothing, huh?

Ryuko is now very close to the ball and she is really pissed off as hell

Ryuko: who need training when your pissed off!

N.U XLR8 Sped in and headbutt her make her stumble.

N.U XLR8: Leave me no choice.

As 40 dungle beast arrived.

Geiz: Ultimate dashslicer! Let's do this together!

U. dashlsicer: right!

Sanageyama: HEY! (blow his whistle) FOUL!

Geiz: want me to eat you?

Sanageyma: n-no?

Geiz: then shut up so let me do my thing.

As geiz and U. Dashlsicer speeds around punching and slashing as giez sent car like form his wrist to hit n. u xlr8 and dark omiko, dark omiko send fire balls at them form her corrupt goku unform as geiz punch them as then geiz press the button on his belt.

 **FINISH TIME! DRIVE! HITSSATU TIME BURST!**

He zoom passed him many time punching and kicking so many invisible speed.

He deliver a brutal kick to his face.

Then geiz and u. dashlsicer turn back to koans, merge back to one as in his battle form.

Koan: and now to show you the power of kekesetu and me! Blood of the angel! Go!

His body glow pure white and blue with gold sparkle as a huge amount of pillar of light blinded everyone as soon they see koan of his battle outfit almost look like a knight and is now color white, golden, blue and halo, angelic wings and he holding a white and silver scissor mixed ax. koan's eyes is red and a single blue streak, ryuko is so awe and blush hard, senksetu wish he blush of looking at kekesetu, sastuki blush of so pure and strong formed, mako, tsume, and mumu have big heart eyes and drooling of so munch dumbfounded.

Koan: Shin-kekesetu mode complete!

Sastuki: hmm, intresting.

Ryuko: oh my god.

Sensektu: whoa.

Mako: OH WOW! KOAN LOOKS SO COOL!

Tsume: you got that right!

Mumu: go koan!

Koan stab his weapon at the ground and ready.

N. U XLR8: that wont save you!

He super speed invisible but koan turn his hands into blood blade as jet boot like as surpass the two clashing but N. U XLR8 getting slashes many times , uppercut then koan make burst holy fire fist tp rapidly punching him a lot of times.

Koan: **HEAVENLY BOMB FIRE!**

He thrust his palm launch a big holy fire ball send N.U LXR8 who turn back as abledo screaming in agony flying away.

Sasuki have the feeling that form mode seem familiar and the way of the color.

Koan:(grab his weapon and look at dark omiko) one more should do it.

The torso open wide as the tongue grab her and draining a bit of her blood and goku uniform a little as she scream.

Koan: going to cure and cleanse you but now, I got some enough.

His torso mouth close and toss her out as koan and ryuko look each other and nodded as they zoom as koan throw a tennis ball burst of holy fire, they hit very hard at her face, send her flying as the spike broken they clashes as see omiko as they slice passed her and her goku uniform into pieces as she is back to normal.

 **SEN-I-SOSHITSU!**

Then omiko landed on koan, but he caught her and wrapped her in blanket as a red string go to ryuko and koan.

mako: you did it you two!

ryuko: ah man, what a bummer, welp today game is a wash.

koan: indeed, but not yet.

Then Sanageyama is standing in front of them as a few of one star student's all gather around them.

Sanageyama: not quite, you cocky little bitch.

Koan kick his balls as he squeal as sanageyama grab his nuts and fall to his knees.

Koan: you know koan tired of everyone insult too far of ryu here, is ticking me off.(turn back to his normal attire)

sastuki:(smile) well now, you keep on surprising me every moment.

Sanageyama:(grunt in pain) lady sastuki!

all students back away as sastuki came down to the stairs.

Ryuko: now that we're face to face again, I want to know that you killed my dad.

Koan: stand down ryu (raised his hand up) your at your limit to passed out, and is not her who kill your dad.

Ryuko: (turn to him) you know my fathers killer?

Koan: don't now until if you met the killer, but sastuki perhaps know who or what along someone else she know in her life close, me can smell it.

Ryuko heard a clank but a bit as ryuko is shocked and so do sastuki who already unsheathed her sword, koan caught it with his teeth saving ryuko and senkestu.

Sastuki: hmm, fast and powerful.

Koan:(he let go of the sword from his mouth) is rude to disturb a small conversation, Kiryūin.

Sanageyama: how dare you dress to her in s-

Sastuki: it's quite alright Sanageyama, since you will say no to my offers I have a propitiation for you, I'll tell you in do time.

Koan: and speaking on rudness, your people and seaweed head cucumber need to have manners, since your skills of sword.

He pull out a sword from his fur frame.

Koan: i'll like to do it a bit as ryuko's substitute, if it wasn't for me, her kamui get a half cut from your sword.

Sastuki: of course, if she wish to know the answer, she'll have to fight me for it. secret sword bazukan,it blade is sharpen then hers, it can cut through anything even a kamui.

Koan: nice

As koan stand see sastuki came of a sword swing as he jump up then swing his sword down, the two clashes their sword, sastuki's sword make an impact thrust blow as he push her off as koan grin.

Koan:(laugh crazy) we'll call this a draw for now, cuz ryu is munch me to care, and I almost cut you, since me didn't want to kill you.

Sastuki: hmm?

As everyone see the walls and the floor of a huge earthquake cut and sastuki's small hairpiece fall off, as got cut awe and surprising everyone with eyes bulge out and jaw dropped.

Guy 31: l-lady sastuki!

Guy 53: are you alright?

Sastuki was in shock to see koan is much faster then she is, she then smiled at koan as he sheath his sword.

Sastuki: (chuckled) your fast, very fast, I would like to face you when I'm ready.

Koan: no, not exactly, what I said is a draw, ryuko will fight you first, but you better promise to never killed ryuko nor tsume nor my friends, cuz they...are the one who heal my pain when I was in hell by dung and Jennifer, promise?

Sastuki: what on earth are you talking about? We don't kill, we purge our behaved students, but I promise.

Koan: purge is the meaning of killing.

Sastuki: hmm touche, I will.

Koan: good

He turn and pick up ryuko as his fur frame grab his friends and mako to teleported away.

Sastuki look at the card and thinking about it, as she had no choice but to do of need dung to deal with this problem.

Dung: I knew you needed something.

Sastuki turn at dung.

Sastuki: you can upgraded and increase like the goku uniform you do correct?

Dung: of course.

Sastuki: I want my uniform from my family's astate.

Dung: ooh, now that will be a challenge.

Sastuki: first I need someone to distract and keep koan occupied, I want to challenge the girl by myself.

Dung: perhaps nonon would.

Sastuki: agree.

Dung: beside is your chance, if you get rid and kill ryuko and perhaps tsume and mumu, koan is all yours.

Sastuki: you wont kill him?

Dung: no just restrain till he decided to join you.

Sastuki: I promise not to kill and I'm a woman of my word, just make sure you don't corrupe my captains.

Dung: oh? And if you don't perhaps they'll keep koan all to themselves, beside koan is too stubborn to admit and that he'll ruin everything, you need my help and if you are a woman to word, you promise to make your mother happy to make a world better place. she trust you to do how follow the foot step along with my help and ways to make everyone show respect and absolute order with power, so will you do the kill or not?

dung's eyes glow a little but invisible as sastuki's eyes glow as her negative emotion along dark side rises corrupt her as no one cant tell as she nodded to dung with a cold smile a little.

Sastuki: I'll make koan mine,even he will join my rank ,one way or another.

dung:good, let's get to work.

sastuki: bring nonon here.

dung nodded as he snap his finger as nonon appeared next to him by surprise.

Nonon: what the? How did I get here?

Dung: by me of course.

Nonon: and who are you?

Sastuki: this here is dungeon drnagous, but dung for short nonon, who's be under co-working with us and along other system.

Dung: and head of the black dragon shipping company.

nonon: so what you need lady sastuki.

sastuki: to keep koan occupied tomorrow as munch you can do while i'll fight girl.

Nonon: consider it done. (in though) OH YES! KOAN WILL BE ALL MINE!

Dung:(smirking) _she'll have the will and strength to control junkestu, but still of a human cant resist the will of me, now since raygo's daughter is a half lifer, surely a failed test subject like sastuki should be fair._

Dung's palm send a very small insect color red and yellow phase inside of sastuki turning her into a half life and fly off of him.

Dung: _perfect, mommy's little angel soon will fall, along koan will be done for good pretty soon in my hand._

Sanageyama: forgive me my lady, I underestimated her and koan.

Sastuki: it's alright, demote Hakodate to no star and seat up an inter league match with the sumo club to hokaido(she slowly unsheated her sword) you have my attention,(smile) ryuko matoi and koan senriuyami. 


	3. blood 3

Koan is now sleeping and mumu in a human form of a long brown hair, bunny ears and wearing a white bra and panties cuddly happily to him.

Mumu: Mmm, so warm.

But she felt got snatch by tsume as she shove his head to her breasts as pillows.

Tsume: there you go, a nice pillow just for you

Mumu: what's the big idea furball? I was here first to snuggle my huggy Koany!

Tsume: well to bad, he's mine so back off.

As ryuko goran from her sleep and looked at koan Begin snuggle by Tsume make her have an angry tick Mark.

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Tsume cover her mouth as ryuko mumbling.

Tsume: shh, my koany is asleep, so he need to be comfy by his sister.

Ryuko: I've know koan for years, and he is the heavies sleeper known to man, to GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Tsume: (smirk) oh you do like Koany?

Ryuko: Uh (look away and blushing)

Tsume: well then I'll take him and cuddle with him.

Ryuko: (snatches koan away) LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

As 3 fight over koan, but they didn't know, mako sneak in and snatch koan and hug him to cuddle.

Mako: gehe, now cuddly koan is mine.

Koan:(muttered in him sleep) koan like marshmallows with chocolate (back to sleep)

Mako: so cute. _should I kiss him? I mean, I'm alone with him._

As ryuko, tsume and mumu notice koan is gone and missing.

Ryuko, tsume and mumu: where's koan?

Mako: Uh oh.

Mako hid with koan, she glanced at his muscles make her drool and nosebleed.

Mako: gehehehe, so muscely, so tonedy… my pillow.

Ryuko, tsume and mumu: there you ar-

They looked at his muscles as they have nosebleed come out while their face turn red and head steam out.

Ryuko: uh….

Tsume: I'm liking the view here.

Mumu: so much, abbs (fell over)

Tsume: honestly ryuko, when you confess? You know he like you too you know?

She didn't answer but to her only response ryuko is letting out steam on her head.

Tsume:(Smirk) so do? I saw your face got jealous when omiko try to have him and when I try to cuddle him.

Ryuko: SHUT UP!

Tsume:(chuckle) oh ryu your such a tsundere of a tomboy, now back to cuddle with my koany.

Mumu: (gotten right back up) no he's mine!

then there's a knock on the door.

Mumu: who can that be?

As mumu opens the door and to see is fukuroda in a no star uniform.

Fukuroda: hey, is that new guy around?

Mumu: why?

Fukuroda: we just want to talk to him.

Mumu: "we"?

Tsume: talk about what?

Fukuroda: can we just talk with koan now?

Tsume: tell us first and then we'll see.

Then omiko walked up wearing a no star uniform.

Fukuroda: (points his thumb to her) she wanted to come with.

Tsume: just tell us before we kick you out, is already almost late at night.

Omiko: okay, okay.

Mumu: so what is it?

Fukuroda: it's about what happened to us when we fought.

Koan's voice: dung is it?

They turn to see koan but he's in the shadow on the ceiling crawling like a cockroach while his eyes glows.

Koan's voice: is it?

Fukuroda: I don't know who dung is, but if your talking the same guy of the black dragon shipping company, yes.

Koan's voice: that his name, so tell me what you two want.

Fukuroda: (bang his fist on the floor) I came to apologies about my sudden behavior two days ago, I wasen't myself at the time when those creatures appear.

Omiko: I didn't, well minis those creatures which I don't know about.

Koan's voice: is alirght, dung like to corrupt and manipulate the wrong , and don't worry, I'll make sure he'll die but he'll strike to anyone else, consider your welcome as I purified you back to normal.

Fukuroda: heh, thanks for that, although we may be demoted to no star, I just wanted to say thanks for what you have done for us.

koan's voice: yes and here you two go

he toss them a goku uniform two star and it look and seem very upgraded

koan's voice: I made those for you two, new and improve upgraded, customize and modified goku uniform two star with a bonus.

This shocked the boxer and surprised the tennis player.

koan: you earn it consider I had fun at boxing and tennis.

Omiko: (sparkle eyes) will you marry me?

Koan: no thanks, also what is this black dragon shipping company.

Fukuroda: there the company that sponsors shipping large amounts of these life fibers from Revocs Corporation to here, they've been partners as long as we know it.

Koan's voice: that explain why you and omiko's goku uniform even both body and mind got corrupted and increase by negative energy and negative emotion by his power and magic.

Tsume: so what should we do now?

Koam: same as always but for now fukardo and omiko you go since these new goku uniform will help and even keep dung's power off your back along i put a barrier .

Fukuroda: thank you so munch

As he carry omiko try to get koan but ran off and mumu close the door.

Koan then fall down asleep.

Ryuko: what was that?

Mumu: nothin now back to my cuddly

Mako: no! Mine!

Tsume: no he's my big brother!

 **Meanwhile with sastuki**

sastuki is now have a flashback when she was a kid first met a first kamui.

Sastuki: Dung, will you do it

Dung: oh i will make junksetu, unique as ever.

 **Timeskip**

 **The next day**

Koan in class with ryuko, deadpool, Tsume, snarl and mumu while mako asleep but ryuko glaring at Mikisugi who's teaching.

Koan: (whisper) ryuko what with the glaring?

Ryuko: he knows something that I want it know.

Koan: okay but you do know they'll gossip of relationship, calm down and we'll see, he did said after we defeat omiko so relax and be patient. (petted her head)

ryuko calmed down a bit and blushed.

Koan: thank you

As then after class ryuko following Mikisugi but koan tap her shoulder as she turn at him with a scowld look.

Koan: ryuko. (cross his arms) what did i say?

Ryuko laugh nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Ryuko: sorry.

Koan: (sigh with a smile) you never change, what will koan do without ya?

Ryuko then hugs him and cracks a smile.

Ryuko: this is for yesterday.

Koan: me know, also what you saw my nemetrix i can go ultimate to evolve my alien predator and since i can use every kamen rider and you can use it to as a female kamen rider.

Ryuko: sure.

Koan: also my form i use, i use my angel side from my angel blood.

Ryuko: well that was awesome, and even how you sword fight sastuki kiryuin, i wonder if you teach me sword fight and train hard?

Koan: what for?

Ryuko: that chick is faster then me and stronger, i almost saw a small cut at sensketu when you block her sword from yesterday and i want to get strong and fight your other enemies.

Koan: sure and also i can upgraded and more to senksetu, as koan know you get stronger and do your best, when you find your killer don't let your anger out of control get to know or who or what you are , your still ryuko no matter what? A badass girl there is.

Ryuko hold koan tighter in her hug.

Ryuko: i will koan, i promise and thank you.

Koan: don't mention it, oh and ryu.

Ryuko: yeah?

Koan: mako! Tsume! And Mumu!

Then the three girls all tackled koan to the floor.

Koan: yellow you three! What doing?

Mako: he he wondering around the halls by yourself I see.

Koan: yesterday last nighg why koan felt two pillow comfy on koan's head?

Tsume oh because i-

Ryuko: (cover her mouth) it's nothing!

Koany: oh okay, (notice a note on mako's back) hey a note!

Ryuko: "see me after school at my place."

Koan: "Aikuro Mikisugi ", seem we gotta sees.

Guy 21: (came in) koan right?

Koan: yeah?

Guy 21: miss nonon would like to see you.

Koan: (tilt his head) dur? But I'm going to be busy.

Guy 21: but she assist.

Koan thinking as he got it as make a duplicate as he nodded to koan 2 went out.

Koan: alright ryu let see teach about it.

Ryuko: okay.

 **Meanwhile**

the one star student lead the clone koan to the musical room.

Koan: (put on a marching band hat) yellow? (Look around) nonon? Are you here?

Nonon: I'm glad that you can come in short notice.

Koan turn to see nonon standing behind him.

Koan: yellow nonony! What doing? (waving his arm right and laugh crazy)

Nonon: I'm doing fine. (closed the door then walks to the window)

Koan: so what is it you call koan for?

Nonon: well…

Koan: what is it? You can tell koan. (Smile)

Nonon: (smile) tell me, are you talented?

Koan: yeah, of what?

Nonon: as you know I'm the caption of all non-athletic clubs in this school, but I'm the capton of the music club.

Koan: ooh! Me koan play a lot of different music and instrument! You must be very stupendous!

Nonon: why of course, I've been practicing for a while now.

Koan: cool, is marching band lady a good hero or a bad villain. (title his head cutely make her blush)

Nonon: well, no comment, but enough of that, please show me what you got.

Koan: okie dokie! (pull out his contender) bring out the music! tchaikovsky overture 1812! And along The Suction Cup Symphony!

 **Play Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture (Full with Cannons)**

Koan then start to move his arms around with grace as music suddenly play from out of nowhere as then a group of koans came in playing their instruments, as the music start to get loud and start to be more lively, the trumpets and drums play more as the violins play softly, they stop a moment then resume with the music, then the group start to be more powered as the music start to reaching slowly to it's climax, nonon is surprised to see his work, putting her conducting skills to shame, then a cannon wheel out of nowhere, the cannon fired out of rhythm and blanks then large bells ring out of nowhere, as the music is about to finish they fansh as like an invisible curtain is covering them.

Koan: and now for the next music! Nonon! Will you do they honor? (give the concutor wand to her) dont feel left out, your no shame as your the best and leading, me no shine from a pretty marching band lady at this school.

Nonon: (smile) why thank you.

Nonon she hold it and clear her voice and begin to wave it

 **Played The Suction Cup Symphony.**

Then her club members entered and started to play there instrument and a clones of koans played along to make her smile a lot and blush feel so happy with koan and his talent and pure gold heart of his. The girl band members blushed as well but focused on there playing, as the played koan is hanging out

As then when the song over koans clones cheer and apply to nonon and koan as they bow.

Koan: that was awesome nonon! A real pro you are!

Nonon:(smile more) why thank you, and it would appear that my members are taking a liking to your clones as well.

He turn to see the band members are giggling and standing near there own koans.

Koan: koan see, also my question still need to be answer, are you a hero or a villain?

Nonon: nether, I'm just following lady sastuki's orders, but that doesn't mean I don't have a will of my own.

Koan title his head then sniff at her.

Koan: hmm, you are telling truth, as long you wont do worst like dung and jennifer along their allies.

Nonon: I vaguely know a dung but I don't know jennifer.

Koan: she my ex-girlfriend, who i thought i love who accept back then at school. But it was fake as she lied and use me when i spotted her kissing another guy who is the bullied at school, she ruin my first prom night dance as everyboey know this but didn't tell me. Through and dump garbage at me as everybody laugh me. Hell she love dung and she kill my parent and my little sister, along she the one who broke me insane and the reason I'm like this.

Nonon: I see.

Koan: yeah, also you saw how the boxer man and tennis eye girl change and seem different along those monster? (she nodded) it was dung, he did it and brought his dungle beast and responsible corrupting anyone.

Nonon: hmm, okay.

Koan: also me see soon you along the elite four will soon lose yours goku uniform and more but,(smile) i do make new and improve ones.

This surprise her to have stars for eyes and a excitied grin.

Nonon: really?! You can really do that?!

Koan: yep, also along using this (he pull out the ultamatrix) i stole it from albedo when i burn his ass out of the tennis field.

Nonon: oh really? Tell me, how can you upgrade our uniforms?

Koan: all in good time as a surprise, koan will tell you after sastuki and the elite four come and koan tell you, also be careful of dung as he had his own black dragon shipping company.

Nonon: okay, but…

Koan: but what?

Nonon: (hugs his arm) how about giving me something in return of your request?

Koan: like what? (she smile at him and giggle)

Nonon: a kiss maybe? On the lips?

Koan: oh (nodded)

Then koan give her a kiss on the cheek but that was enough has her face turn pink and steam out as have a goofy smile and swirling eyes.

Nonon: (start to fall over) worth... it….

Koan: me is done.

Girl 35: wait we want one.

Girl 21: yeah, no far.

Koan: koan wonder what the other me and gang doing.

With the real koan and they others at mikisugi's place.

Mikisugi: ah, we have a problem, I saw the way you were staring at me during class all passioanly , it'll be bad for both of us if people start gossiping about our relationship.

Koan:(turn ryuko) see? I told you.

Ryuko: sorry koan.

Then ryuko grip and grab mikisugi's shirt.

Ryuko: the only relationship we got is the one my fist is going to have with your face you freak show!

Mikisugi: i know it, you can't keep your hands off of me. (strip again)

Deadpool:(whisper to snarl) i bet he try to impress the lady but he need to get in line.

Snarl: heh, like you ever.

Ryuko:(sat on koan's lap while crossing her arms and legs) looks i dont know what you want but I want some info, like who you are and how you know about sneksetu and kekesetu, you said yoou tell us if we beat that Hakodate chick.

Koan: and don't dint koan forgotten, that you know dung as well.

Mikisugi: a mans word is is only good when the days made after that yeah not much.

Ryuko open her case and point the scissor blade at him as he change his looks again.

Mikisugi: they called life fibers.

Ryuko: huh?

Mikisugi: the living fiber is woven into clothing for combat, the fabric of a one star goku uniform is made up about 10%, the fabric of a two-star uniform is 20%, see how that works? When worn by humans these special fibers can enhance strength and reveal special abilities.

Koan: that string, it explains it, that life fiber of the string was it.

Mikisugi: it was, also there are outfits who are made entirely out of life fibers, these are called a kamui.

Ryuko: and sensketu one of those?

Koan's thought: strange, something about kekesetu, seen more then just a kamui.

Mikisugi: uh huh, and the only ones who know the secret of the life fibers is the kiryuin family and your father ishin matoi. The kiryuin want the secret to themselves but the only way to do that is to get rid of doctor matoi's kamui he developing.

Ryuko: how you know about this? And what about koan's?

Mikisugi: well that's easy, lilith and hibiki are working with your father and some others who I won't reveal just yet.

Koan: it is true, so that means you work with ishin as well, way back ago.

Mikisugi: that's correct, dr Matoi, lilith, hibiki and I are working together to try to put an end to they're plans for world domonation.

Koan's thought: wow, they know ryuko's dad and try to stop raygo's and dung's plan together.

Mikisugi: I have gotten a letter from him, before his death

Deadpool gove the letter to koan as he read "if i die, give you know what to my daughter and hope my friends help their son, good luck finding needle in the haystack."

Koan: wait a minute, you was there at that abandon house, me thought me smell something funny.

Mikisugi: the rain is the perfect cover for your sent of smell, however seem you do keel up but anyway.

Koan stop him get closer to ryuko at the couch they're in.

Ryuko: (she still sat on koan's lap) so get us to fall in that hole to seneksetu and kekesetu was your idea?

Mikisugi: I have to do something to get the four of you together, you two showed up in the mantion all I did is open the door.

Koan: at least we survive that crash.

Ryuko: yeah whatever, so this sastuki kiryuin chick killed my dad or what?

Mikisugi: I'm still not a 100% sure on that.

Koan: well me smell her and me still feel like she know who did but we need to find out for sure.

Mikisugi: whatever you two do don't blow my cover, I infiltrated the academy finding out what are the kiryuins are up two, so at school your a students and I'm a teacher, make contact only if it's safe.

Koan: got it.

Mikisugi: although-

Koan: don't even think about it and ryu why you sitting on my lap?

Ryuko: because, your comfy.

Koan: thanks, you too.

Ryuko hugs koan as he return the hug.

Mikisugi: well aren't you two a couple.

Ryuko blush a storm as she open the case with her foot as the red scissor almost cut his pants while cross her arms.

Ryuko: how about my foot made contact with your ass, sound good to you?

Koan: anyway, i smell and senses kekesetu is similar like part angel and demon, even other symbiotes like i reconize and even i senses her what shock me is as she...part seneksetu.

Mikisugi: correct, lilith is a trickster after all.

Ryuko: so...senkestu and kekesetu are siblings?!

Mikisugi: bingo.

Koan: wow, but there is something i senses, when i went my kekesetu with angelic blood, i felt like another kamui but i have no idea who or what.

Mikisugi: that I don't know.

Koan: well I'll worried that later.

Ryuko: before we go, I have another question, when senkestu powers up why did he change into that sleazy gardened bikini?

Koan: and how do you know about dung?

Mikisugi: it seems that your dad is into kinki stuff like that.

Ryuko: your kidding?

Mikisugi: yes I am, and as for me knowing dung, let's just say a little dragon told me.

Koan: dragon? oh I see, but be careful, I heard from the boxer he runs a company called "black dragon shipping "that sponsors shipping large amounts of these life fibers from Revocs Corporation to here.

Mikisugi: well that is his cover up and the CEO is partnered up with him.

Koan: figure, dung like to be the puppet master and think humans and mortal's mind, body and soul are easy for him but, (eyes glows yellow while smirk eviliy) I'll have to..cut some strings and turn his business to hell. (make everyone spines shiver)

Ryuko then hugs him again, as tsume push her and hugged koan.

Tsume: back off tomboy! You hug my big brother already!

Ryuko: well I didn't have enough! (snatch him in a hug) mine!

Mumu:(snatch him) my huggy! Hands off!

Tsume: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!

Mumu: bite me pussycat! Go hugged a kitty litter!

Ryuko: (snatch koan and run) MINE BITCHES!

Tsume and mumu: GET BACK EHRE! (Chase after her)

Deadpool: that's my bro! God! You got to love anime even manga of this shit! (filming it and carry snarl with him)

 **Meanwhile**

Down in the basement there is a room where they test on creating the powerful goku uniform along with dung's genetic particle of a glowing purple liquid crystal like with it. There are hoka and another person behind a window along Jennifer is here observing it.

?: we will now assemble the five-star goku uniform with a weave of 50% life fiber, commence the fitting.

Jennifer: let's test it out with the negative geo-C.

as the people suit up working on the five star goku uniform and the negative geo-c spreading the dust energy infusing it.

Guy 35: attaching the buttons.

Guy 33: careful watch the dust.

Guy 87: altering the sleeve length.

Guy 35: modifying side vents.

Guy 24: chest adjustment complete.

Guy 35: activation of life fiber don't let go of those chains!

as the guy buff of huge to broke the chain.

?: get sercuity there! Fired all tranquilizer dart now!

The guys armed up fired at the juggernaut but he scream in pain of purple and black corrupt aura as he transformed into a monsterous tarantula. he charged in knocking and webbed everyone down as hoka and Jennifer came front the mutation beast, hoka use his device of analyze and jennfier's hands glow as these ready.

Hoka: analyzation complete.

They both jab their hand at the monster as bright light down turn the monster back to normal fall unconscious.

?: thanks for handling that inumuta and miss Jennifer.

Hoka: you stopped at the test stage, all I did is unravel the threads.

Jennifer: and I erase the negative geo-C. in it.

Hoka: true but it wasn't for you two we wouldn't stood a chance, the subject life fiber has a thread along the infusion of the negative geo-C only 50 % and he loss control, but a kamui compose highly of life fiber, how can anyone survive wearing it? if that matoi girl and koan uniform is a kamui, then lady sastuki act accordingly.

 **with sastuki and dung**

Dung: I see that your family is higher as ever on the top.

As sastuki Dung and a butler walking down from the helicopter toward the mansion , passing by maids and butler bowing them to them.

Dung: I must have a word with your mother some time, maybe she'll lend some of her extra maids for me.

Sastuki: it depends what your plan is.

All Maids: welcome home lady sastuki and master dung.

Guy 33: please you two you can't , we have orders to not let anyone through here, not even you two.

Sastuki: stand aside.

Guy 20: we can't.

Dung: silence!

They both hit them unconscious.

Sastuki: we don't have time to argue with idiots like you.

As they open the top secret door chamber, the kiyruuin manor secret laboratory, sastuki walked up to the stares along dung.

She put her hand on the hand scanner and open to show a unifrom wrapped.

Sastuki: I come for you, junkestu, you told me this senkesetu that ryuko matoi had can speak and do stuff similar like human?

Dung: yes.

Sastuki: do the same with junkestu, increase and upgraded it how you ever wanted.

Dung: this would take a bit, but I'll see, after all this is your and the doctor work, and I can feel junkesetu choose you.

Dung put his hand at junkestu as purple and black energy transferred as it glow and now is fully completed.

Then a guy in suit ,mustache nd yellow glasses ran inside the secret lab.

?: how can you stand by and let it happen zomboi?! Explain yourself?!

Zomboi: well isn't master kuroido.

Dung: been awhile.

Kuroido: m-master dung?!

Dung: yep.

Kurodio: lady sastuki, your mother forbbidan anyone to remove that outfit, now please return to back to the container set unit.

Sastuki: I will not.

Kurodio: this wo-

Dung: enough! Even you are the care of this manner as steward, she will do as junketsu will seek and test out of her will and strength. after all, her father did say it'll be her, raygo say to ever borrowing it but as the daughter of this family, she choose and decided for herself even in death by dye trying.

Kurodio: b-b-but sir this willful behavior.

Sastuki: cannot allow it? who do you think your talking too? And dung is right,(stripped down) theres a lady try to change here, get out you peasant!

Kurodio: (cover his eyes)lady sastuki! your really not to trying it on the kamui are you?!

Sastuki: i'm not just trying it,(rip the cover off) i'am filly my ambiotion.

Kuorido: please my l-

Dung: I said enough! Shut it and obverse, true other don't survive cuz their weak but...to her she not like other.

sastuki:clothing is meant to be worn, (she open a cut of her finger with her sword so she spill the blood dripping on junkesetu)take my blood junkesetu, it is an eternal vow you and I, the crimson thread of government.

Junkesetu: blood...need...more...must...thirst...wear me...FOR MORE! (eyes wide)

it lashes onto her as it start to streach to her and squeeze her she grunting.

Zomboi and kuorido: lady sastuki!

Junkesetu: a perfect fool of a human for me to feed! What makes you think you think you can have me?

Sastuki: hold your tongue! And watch! Ask not the sparrow how the eagle saors ! you expired to nothing more then a shallow more of a commoners! I will not allow anyone! (bleu electric around her) to beat me in my own ambition! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE! A kamui is just clothing! and I shall make it bow to my will!

She scream of a blue pillar of light and flashes as the dust show active simalr like ryuko's attle outfit with senksetu except is a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to black. revealing her cleveages, torso and thigh show a long string like underneath.

Dung: excellent.

As then junkesetu begin to laugh.

Junkesetu: well, this is the first time in my life and slumber I ever witness a human's speech, strength and will to surpass and control my power...yes...I remember now...your that little I saw next to my creator...who are you?

Sastuki: my name is sastuki kiryuin.

junkestu: I see, so what purpose your reason to awakens me and wanted my power for what?

Sastuki: for wanting one man to be mine and mine only, along a girl who wear similar to yours name senksetu, even the man wear the kenksetu.

Junkesetu: wait minute, who is this senksetu and kekesetu? Are you saying someone else who similar compared to me?

Sastuki: yes.

Junkesetu:(growl) so, it is huh? (turn dung) I remember you? Your with the man who mad me along the woman before I slumber, so tell me more about the wielder of my rivalry senksetu and kekesetu.

Dung smiled sinisterly for the battle tomorrow morning to come.

Dung: oh you will.

Junksetu: good, okay sastuki kiryuin, this deal is both of our power combine as one how we ever do it along you, and you will feed me more of your blood.

Sastuki: is a deal.

Junkestu: wonderful, as their sibling, I will show every kamui of the new lord and master along my partner! And the battle to the death of senksetu and junksetu, I will not be living in the shadow no more slumber as I awake with my goal! to never let these two weak inferior life fiber steal my spot light! There can be only one true strongest kamui there is as they'll hear my name and tremble!

 **Meanwhile**

Marto and bazarou all already to get dressed and went to bed asleep.

Sukuyo:(give orange pj of rabbit face) mako's old clothes is all I have.

Ryuko: sorry for all the trouble ma'am.

Sukuyo: oh you can stay as long as you like hon, I'm surrounded by these loafers so having you, koan, snarl wade, mumu and tsume around would be a refreshing change of pace.

Ryuko: I really appreciate it.

Sukuyo: I heard from mako you and koan save her from the beating from the tennis club that you who're half naked and koan who seem amazing during the fight.

Ryuko: not pracitly, more like pretty munch.

Sukuyo: I don't have a problem with it, but are you uh, ambitiousness?

Ryuko:(blush) oh god no, I hate be naked, that was super embarrassing, like for real, I wouldn't like it.

sukuyo: you and koan seem very connected, and really know each other, even mako told me how amazing he transformed into animal creature and armors and lots of tricks, he seem a special guy.

They turn to see koan who now just in his boxer mediating as kekesetu is hang up as his eyes closed.

Ryuko: yeah, we've been childhood friends when we first met, student treating him badly so these jackass deserve a beating, me, him and his sister tsume as we have some good times, and is great to hang out and be with them...even koan the most. (she smile warmly at him)

then mako, tsume and mumu pop out from the door.

Mako: of course he is mom! Koan is the coolest person I ever met and I like him! I should've got a kiss from his while he asleep!

Ryuko, tsume and mumu: YOU WHAT!?

Mako: oopsies, NO REGRETS!

Deadpool: hey calm down would ya ? how can I have my beauty sleep?

Snarl: anyway we should get some sleep, eating those yummy left over sure hit me.

Deadpool: I did use the trash can for pooping.

Ryuko: there cool family, but there all nuts.

As ryuko about to change first took off her skirt and about to remove her shirt, but heard a noise, then she slide the door to see marto, gut, bazarou and deadpool got wrapped up, mouth and eyes cover by koan's fur frame while koan is blindfolded.

Koan: caught these four idiots on purpose try to spy on you, is okay, i'm blind folded.

Ryuko: (smiled) thanks koan.

koan: don't mention

as koan tide up and duck take Deadpool, guts, marto and bazarou

koan wear a bunny pj hoodie along mako wear a blue dress and ryuko wear her while senksetu hanged along kekesetu.

Mako: oh wow! You look awesome in that outfit ryuko! And you look adorable in that hoodie koan!

Ryuko:(smile) you couldn't resist wearing animal hoodies, can't you koan?

Koan:(teased smirk) rather want me sleep only my underpants?

Ryuko: (blushed) hey, no far!

Mako: I would!

Tsume: me too!

Mumu: me three!

Koan: anyway, me felt something funny, koan senses there was a power unelasehd, it felt the same energy when me koan use shin-kekestu mode.

Mako: (touching senkestu) he's right, I feel goosebumps on ryukos outfit.

Tsume:(touching kekestu) same with kekestu too.

Ryuko: clothes cant have goosebumps.

Koan: well these two talk, move and do stuff so it can.

Mako: I don't know but does it feel like it? In any case, DIBS ON SLEEPING WITH KOAN! 

Tsume: no he's my big brother! So the sibling have to sleep each other, (stick her tongue and put her eye lid at them) neh!

Ryuko: oh yeah? I hang out with him everyday when I met him when I was a kid, so he will be sleeping with me.

Mumu: I snuggle him more him in night and morning before you, and he need his cuddle bunny! (blow a raspberry at them)

As the girls start arguing on who is going to sleep with koan tonight, koan used his telepathic abilities to speak with senksetu and kekesetu.

Koan: _hey you two, can you hear me?_

Senksetu: _woah, are you telepathic?_

Koan: _yeah, did you felt that?_

Kekesetu: _yes, yes we did._

Senkestu: _I'm not liking this power._

Koan: it would seem, it happen, along I know who it is, be careful.

Koan turn to the girls as he whistle for their attention and he duplicate as 4 of himself.

Koan: how this?

They all hugged him tightly.

Mako: I love it!

Tsume: works for me.

Mumu: me too, cuddles!

Ryuko: just like old times.

 **the next day**

The gang except koan not here as ryuko yawning.

Mako: what you yawning for? Didn't you sleep?

Ryuko: nu-uh, I feel like something bad is gonna happen.

Snarl: and where's koan?

Tsume: yeah I like to know as well.

Deadpool: he said he got text by nonon who told him a bunch of dungle beast was up to know good try to kill someone in the hall and is fishy going on.

Then a big bright light happen along the flag around.

Deadpool: jesus is bright already day.

as it show sastuki who wear junksetu but noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides and legging white boots.

Deadpool: is akame join in navy.

Ryuko: sastuki Kiriyūin.

Sastuki: correct ryuko matoi.

Ryuko: heh, I got to handed to you, this is some welcome, do you got something on your mind or your just gonna stand there looking tough?

Sastuki(walk down from stairs) the last time I saw you, koan was your subtitie until you get back and finish this thing.

Ryuko: well aren't you the contacty type? Hey mako, you better get back.

Mako: will do, I wanna live along a healthy life. (run off)

Tsume: we'll stay and watch.

Deadpool: go nuts and do the bloodshed.

Sastuki:(hit the her sword to the ground and smile) congratulations, you have they honor of being my first officer of junkesetu.

Ryuko: (smile) junksetu? Purity? Didn't know there anything pure about you.

Sastuki: allow me to show you.

She then taps the three blue strips on her left arm.

Then her junkestu begin transformed into battle outfit mode.

Sastuki: **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI! JUNKESTU!**

As all students blush and clap their hands.

Ryuko: (shocked)what the hell is that?!

Deadpool: oh i can see that awesome g string.

Sastuki: your not the only one with a kamui, this is junksetu! (steamed out)

Mikisugi watching adjust his glasses.

Mikisugi: uh oh, looks like little miss sastuki brought something dangeorus in show and tell, where is koan?

 **With koan**

He's at inside school killing all some of the dunlge beast with two blades.

Koan: man, keksetu who know they came in early? And did you felt it?

Kekestu: yes, it happen again.

Koan: seem is junksetu, meaning hope sastuki keep the promise in the mean time, (turn 70) 70 dungle beast to go.

 **Back to the fight**

Ryuko: let's do this senksetu!

She pull the string as she transformed into her battle outfit while guys cheer pervert while she blush embarrassing as she and sastuki walk face to face.

Ryuko: that what scared you yesterday? As you sense her outfit?

Sensketu: i have to warn you ryuko, your oppent is munch more powerful as you.

Ryuko: thanks a bunch of pept talk.

As their walk make shockwaves.

As the elite four watches.

Hoka: incredible their willpower credited a custodian blast.

Ryuko: cool, now let see if you can back it up or your just cull of hot air.

As begin when sastuki begin slashing very quickly which ryuko have trouble and a cut on her cheek and stomach as if sastuki try to kill her.

Junksetu: it would seem fear that sent chill of you knowing your place soon when we finally met, brother.

Senketsu: what?!

Junksetu: surprise huh? Now to finish the job!

Sastuki is swinging her blade like it was nothing while ryuko is struggling to block it and getting cut

Senksetu: try not to lose to munch blood, the more you lose the faster you passed out.

Ryuko: i know! I know! Jeez!

She slide behind her to swing at her back ready to cut her but Sastuki easily block it.

Sastuki: impressive more then i ever imagine.

Junksetu: your not bad yourself, now sastuki, i wonder, hit my stupid brother right through his eye

Sastuki: of course.

She force the ground shake make ryuko in mid air as she poke. Her hilt at sensketu's eye soflty with a negative light energy cause a small explosion send ryuko flying as she scream in pain cough a bit blood while crashed at the wall.

Sastuki: magnificent, this is our power! (run faster to the climb at the wall) but even with all this power, all you can do is run away!

Ryuko: not leaving!

They clash blades but ryuko is the one who is sent flying and crashing though walls with so many cuts.

As with koan who finally killed all dungle beast, he felt a corrupt energy and it shocking him to the cord is sastuki who using junksetu on purpose.

Koan: no...(he speed off)

 **Back with ryuko vs sastuki**

Sastuki: your nothing! Your just mindless flesh! Squeeze into a kamui!

Ryuko: yeah?! What makes you more different?! (kick all tables towards her)

Sastuki: i'am nothing like you!(cut them all and begin slashing deadly at her) i have master and bond with my kamui by wearing junksetu!(stab her at the stomach) 

Ryuko is heably bleeding and felt bruises as she panting and steaming out.

Senksetu: this is bad, if you loose blood you'll passed out in 5 minute.

Ryuko: then stop drinking so munch of my blood! And talk about something for a change ! This b*** try to kill me!

Sensketu: i cannot be worn by you unless i drink your blood and your right , i see Sastuki's and junksetu's eyes seem very corrupted energy.

Ryuko: yeah i know that! No kidding!

Sensketu: when you wear me and I'm worn by you, that is what the power manifests, yet but you truly wear me.

Ryuko: I'm wearing you now ain't i? Your gusting my d I'm die embarrassment and look like a hoe ! God what you want from me?!

Senksetu: calm down, that just cause you 50 second!

Junkestu: this is your partner sen? What a joke like you! Your nothin! You two couldn't beat me !

Sastuki with a cold eye evil begin to swing

As tsume and mumu came in along deadpool.

Tsume: stop!

Mumu: your gonna kill her!

Sastuki: that's the idea, along you!

Deadpool: but you promise ko-

One swing of her send her them flying as a slash on her chest and mumu on her shoulder and deadpool in half as they all grunt in pain.

Ryuko: that's it I'm done , senskwtu, Tsume, mumu and deadpool why?

Deadpool: is obivulsy, friend of koan..is...a friend of ours

Sastuki: (grab ryuko's hair and raised her sword ready to kill her) ha, how pathetic, you kamui spared you from passing, from a damui kamui, you must be naked and now you must die.

Ryuko: now i know how you like laughing at me ,and tour ambiotn get up but you can't you promise him!

She throw her down.

Sastuki: ambitions? Nonsense! To unleashed power! This is the power of kamui must take! You abuse the status proving just how inferior you are! But i wont be ashamed but this fulfill my ambition! I will bare my bitch only disives! I will do whatever it takes to I kill you all so koan be all mine forever! For no my action is utterly pure!

Koan: SASTUKI!

She stop as she slowly turn to see koan who look hurt of a sad look in tears.

Koan: (fall in his knee) w-why? Y-you promise, m-me...you lie to me...

Then sastuki gasp in surprise felt something inside of her that dung put on her and junksetu, they grunt in pain as scream a little as the corruption went and fade away from their mind and body as her eyes turn back to normal.

Sastuki: wha? What happened?

As sastuki remember what happen and what she has done, she look at Ryuko, Tsume, mumu, and deadpool as she look at koan who crying and felt gripping on the ground with his eyes shadow as he twitching make her gasp in shocked.

Sastuki: n-no, w-what has he…

Koan: y-you...hurt them...about to kill him...

Koan felt the memories of his life that rotten haunting him as sastuki' hand shamen as she walking see koan as he slowly chuckling and giggle maniacally while tears and blood dripping from him.

Sastuki: koan, please i-i didn't really mean all of this, it was dung who, I… I didn't….

Koan: but why... You was with him and didn't...call or tell me?! hahaahahahahahahha, i bet i use...as a tool... Just like jennifer(red and black electric) I lost one family in my past! (show his face of red and black blood tears) and now it feel like de ja vu again! (Got up) all it took, just one rotten bad day!

Then everyone self a huge pulse of energy coming from koan as a red lantern energy burst like flames around as he bleed more while grunt in pain.

Kekesetu: oh no! Koan!

?: now she must pay of her crime.

Kekesetu: what? Who are you?

?: rampages , as you see, we're now become one along the symbitoes particles of anti-venom but with...carnage.

Koan: (grin) blood of the demon! UNLEASHED! (Koan make his wrist cuff show needles slash and inject the black and red blood)

Kekestu then start to change as a pitch black and red energy pillar erupt with hell flames make the entire place shake while wind blowing then soon the smoke clear to show koan change of his of kekesetu, color scheme like senksetu but demonic ast , black demon wings, koan in his demon form but his left horn is broken ,pitch black eyes while red circle pupil with blood shot , sharper deadly teeth , he grow a little , sharper deadly eyes similar like junksetu but senksetu version but only black and yellow pupil but the left eye is red with an X mark on it and the torso is deadly sharper as ever with fangs , spikes come out of his back of spine and his tail sharp dagger blade.

Koan: (demonic voice) Maximum carnage! Akuma-kekesetu complete! Fuhahahaha!

Sastuki: this... power...

Junkestu: IMPOSIBLE!

Ryuko: (waking up) koan?

Senksetu: incredible.

Tsume: big brother.

Mumu: koan.

Koan roar mixed howl of fury, hatred and wrathful of madness as he pounding his chest like an ape.

Hoka: what is this power source?! It's over 10 thousand!

Nonon notice koan but cover her mouth in shocked felt like this what koan told her about his past, the pain, hatred, sadness, alone, despair and beyond madness he's in like a pure savage animal.

Nonon: no...

She then with no thought she run to the fight

Hoka: NONON!

Sanageyama: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Ira: YOU'LL GET KILLED BY THAT THING!

There shouts have become death to her as she continue to run into the school as then koan then begin to rampage destroying everything around the broken building parts, as the impact almost separated the group as he stop and sniff ,he slowly turn to sastuki as he cackling insane with a psychopath grin.

Koan: blood…..hungry...devour...the Deceiver... (his tail swift left and right)

For the first time in her life, she is terrified along guilt and shame.

For the first time in her lifer, she is terrified but she couldn't react as koan was behind her as she zoom back away in very fast, but notice her left cheek seem a cut mark, she turn to see koan finger with blood licking it meaning he bit her.

Koan: hmm, taste pure...pure traitorous!

Sastuki: koan, please, believe me what I wanted to keep your promise, it's not all my fault.

Koan: ask me...why not bother...we smell it...we smell you and dung...of making a deal!

He turn to see ryuko who getting up panting and see the scissor blade, he use his tail to grab it and he hold it turn the scissor blade into an actual bit wide scissor saber cover in black of red vein like spiral surprising ryuko and sastuki.

Ryuko: whoa.

Sastuki: he transformed the scissor blade.

Ryuko notice koan's akuma-kekesetu's color scheme and felt it.

Ryuko: senksetu you felt it? That formed koan got, it have your color scheme !

Senksetu: and even pure demonic, what kind of man is he? I senses it me but different.

Deadpool: cuz that koan is.

Senksetu: huh?

Deadpool finally back in one piece.

Deadpool: as you should know along well dung and his gang who made koan's life hell with Jennifer first break his heart and make everyone students at prom know about this and laugh at him like a nobody of a clown, after ejnnifer lied and betray killing his step parents and little sister. koan is both demon, angel and human from his parents side but dung mutated along tormented him like hell a month or 2 years as make him more savage as an animal, his sanity slowly breaking and cant keep up the struggle, as Jennifer dip him in that pit, it change him forever as pure man of a beast and a hybrid of chaos! The agent of chaos there is within him.

Senksetu: my god.

Ryuko: koan…

Junksetu: sastuki, we have to find somewhere else to hide and avoid ,his power is off the chart and when I senses his kamui, is like senksetu but different in demonic.

Sastuki: right, but I don't thinkit'll be easy.

Koan charged as she quickly block his sword swing but however koan did an invisible sword swing as sastuki cant keep up of his speed, got some cuts on her thigh ,arm, check and stomach.

Koan grab her head and slammed her down 5 times and knee her stomach as she cough spit and blood send her sky rocket crashed to the ground but landed on her feet speed up try to find koan, but he's not around but here his echo mad laughter around.

Sastuki:(look around for him) koan! Koan please! Stop and come back to us! I can promise you this time I won't kill anyone ever again, I want to talk to you again!

Then bloody red and black tendtrils came at her, she quickly cutting and deflecting them but they wrapped around her wrist and anklkle tightly as she scream felt her blood and the kamui energy felt feed and drain slowly as koan come down with his tendrils.

Koan: hold still, we'll cleanse your crime, by devouring your blood and false trust! You dare...before met dung you was here for him! Now, (show his scissor saber) this time, we'll show you how Jennifer end up dead with a hole from her heart...hahahaha, is funny, we wonder is this the purity of your way and justice? While we...demand vengeance on your soul! Cuz you have no idea the absolute pain and hellish we been through!

Sastuki:(grunt in pain) koan, please! I'm sorry! I never mean this to happen nor wanted like this ! I never trusted dung in my life! I just wanted to be loved…

Koan stop as he cut his own tendrils as the scissor saber turn back to normal as he let her go ,her cuts and injury somehow healed herself.

Koan:(title his head) you never trust him? And...you kept your promise?

Sastuki: of course I'm not, I trust my subordinates strength, I wanted to keep your promise.

Koan title his head then he turn to see ryuko, tsume, mumu who came.

Koan: r-ryu...little s-sister...m-mumu…

He heard running as he turn to see nonon and so do mako which snarl try to dragged her away.

Koan: n-n-onoy...m-mako…

Nonon and mako who remove snarl run up to koan and gives him a hug and Barry their face onto his chest.

Koan: hmmm?

Mako: your still my cutie koan.

Then ryuko, tsume, and mumu join the hug.

Nonon: don't cry.

Ryuko: hey, I've been into worse.

Tsume: same here.

Mumu: your still my huggy.

Koan show a single red tears but his eyes turn back to normal as he got up and shake his head.

Koan: owa, damn dung, feel like crap a bit,(turn sastuki and blush hard of her battle outfit) I-I-I like your outfit, seem to prove, how a warrior you are.

Sastuki: thank you koan,(smile) now one more thing I wanted to say.

Koan: what is it?

She then sneak a kiss, but ryuko saw it ,so she quickly join the kiss as they both kissed koan.

That made the girls all shocked and jealous at the two ,as ryuko and sastuki break the kiss from kaon. 

Koan: g-g-goomba! (make a goofy laugh and blushing) Mayday. (Fall down)

Ryuko: koan your so silly.

Sastuki: and wonderful.

Koan: yeah, (got up and turn back to normal along his outfit) hey kek, you okay?

Kekesetu: yeah ,felt like a river of blood zap me.

Sastuki: also I notice , not only that form is demon like with senksetu but, (smile) that last fight in tennis court, your angelic form kamui have part junksetu use.

Koan: how'd you know?

Sastuki: just a hunch and it looks good on you.

Koan: alright, me don't know to join your elite but me do it as both part time and member as long me still be ryuko and other, me koan is now leader of the elite four! Second in command and life fiber maker! Who will stop dung and evil there is! At your service.

This make sastuki very happy and nonon jump in joy.

Sastuki:(smile) I'll allow it.

Nonon: YAY! (Hugs koan) FINALLY!

Junksetu: I cant wait soon to get dung, he begging for a death wish! Cuz no one control me ! senksetu and keksetu, we'll have a rematch soon, kek impress me, and I hope you impress me sen.

Senksetu: and we'll be ready for that.

Sastuki: so I heard form omiko you made a new and improbe goku uniform with yours which better then dungs?

Koan: yep, in may way. (she smile and lean close while push nonon off and to his chest)

Sastuki: do you think you can do one for me?

Koan: sure and also I got some for ryuko too.

As koan tap both of senksetu and junksetu, as ryuko glow red aura and show a demonic energy and sastuki glow blue aura and an angelic energy.

Koan: there sastuki have angelic with junksetu as one and ryuko have demonic with senksetu as one, also I senses you two are now half human and half life fiber.

Sastuki: hmm? Really?

Ryuko: i'am!?

Koan: but hey! Your still the same no matter what ! koan love you two as all my heart, you two accept me since koan still koan and now me accept you two.

They smile and hugged him, koan snap his finger as all the damage is all fixed as ryuko smile as ready for the match.

koan: now remember ryuko as you need to get naked putting on a kamui. 

Ryuko; huh?

Lights on Deadpool and mako

Deadpool: you have to stop be embarrassed! Hell other people have dignity and look at as sastuki! her ass and stuff hanging out.

Mako: yeah! Come on ryuko! Get naked, I know the fact! You! Yes you are not inferior to lady sastuki! Your breasts are way bigger then hers! Way bigger!

Deadpool: which is why you need to puff up your bitch in pride! Along with your partner as one, no need to hold back!

Mako: I know cuz I saw! That ryuko's family said she got a great rack! And koan got strong of no dignity like he show naked only in boxer but even no clothes at all.

Deadpool: yep! A nice body there is! So perk up and go out there!

Ryuko: one last before the rematch?

Sastuki: fine by me.

Ryuko put the string from her gauntlet as in battle mode.

Ryuko: I finally get it now, I need to get naked, putting on a kamui, means becoming one with you, it means one. Becoming one with me! that's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right senketu?!

Senksetu: yes! Exactly!

But hell flames around her as she have demon like horns and demon wings, a demon tail like along spikes on her boots, along the eyes of senksetu is winder and her scissor blade show a bladed saber similar like koan did.

Ryuko: **DAIBLO OVERRIDE! KAMUI! SENKESTU DEMON FORM!**

Koan:(smile) now that look amazing.

As everyone awe and sastuki impress.

Sastuki: nice, my turn.

Sastuki then sprouted a couple of angle wings and a halo , she have wings like horn, her armor got some spike and highlight gold spiral parts and her sword is now bluish white with yellow line with it.

Sastuki: **ANGELO OVERRIDE! KAMUI! JUNKESTU ANGLE FORM!**

Koan: you two look stupendous!

Ryuko's jet pack boosted out while her demon wings sparkle flames like charging at sastuki, as the two begin clashing their sword as spark of red flames and blue lightning.

Ryuko: your not half bad for an angel.

Sastuki: same as you as a devil.

Ryuko: now I feel it, this is what you really like isn't it?

Senksetu: yes, this is your power.

Junksetu: now that's more like it, keep dancing!

As they kept clashing their sword till ryuko make a spin drill like.

Ryuko: I didn't know I was doing it, but I was rejecting you embarrassment, I get why koan easily with kekesetu! That's why your drinking os munch blood! And the more I pull away ! the more blood you pump to get closer! That's why is working now right?

Senksetu: yes and the blood I drink is more then enough, now your really wear me ! and I really be worn by you!

Ryuko do a slash but sastuki dodge it.

Ryuko: senksetu!

Senksetu: right!

The her scissor blade turn into a two handed long sword burst in hell flames around it.

Ryuko and senksetu: **SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION HELLFIRE MODE!**

Junksetu: allow me, partner, i'm getting the hang of this new power we had.

Sastuki: alright then, junksetu!

Junksetu: affirmative!

the sword now begin to do the same as become a bit thin longer and cover in holy lightning

sastuki and junkesetu: Bakuzan Kōryu: separation Holy lighting Mode !

as ryuko swing her sword but miss when sastuki bend down, however the swing crush a slash of burst fire on the wall.

sastuki:(back up while smile and held her sword)now ,it got interesting.

as they two charged begin more clashing as hell flames and hoyl lightning spark flashes as the two suhign each other , the ground cause crumbling and make wind blow.

ryuko: okay sastuki Kiryūin ! here you are ! do you know who kill my father ?!

sastuki: and what good knowing do ?!

ryuko:i don't know ,but the longer you holder on me ! the more pissed off i'm gonna get !

she punch sastuki but the wall impact a hole

sastuki: youh have no ambioton , no asperation , I have nothing to say to you until you earn it !(kick her as impact of the wall broke)

ryuko: keep talking that s*** ,cuz that p*** me off even more !

sastuki: I wouldn't have it in any other way

as they do their last swing cause a huge hell-flames and holy-lightning star flash explosion so big make a shockwaves as everyone except koan,tsume,deadpool,mumu,snarl,mako and the elite four still standing.

as ryuko stand in one knee

ryuko: i'm gonna smash all of them

sastuki: all of what ?

ryuko:all that crap you talking ambition this and asperaction that, i'm gonna take them all and smash every last one of them, and shove that Gordon face up in, but I perfect the most killing that lizard a** dung and his whole god damn army , and soon you'll be begging me tell me what I know.

sastuki:(show her sword at her but smile and lower down) so your going to crush my ambition are you , amusing ,honto academy is my kingdom and for ounce I agree, i'll crush dung under my heel if you and he can top all alone but with alleis then I accept you challenge ,dung might plan to set up the club and corrupt them after your head but I know koan will, still think you can win ?

rykuo: you bet your a** I do.

sastuki: as you wish ,then defeat every student who challenge and deal of dung's allies as long we may assist, do that junksetu and I will face you again.

Ryuko: and I beat you, you can tell me everything.

Sastuki: you have my word on that.

Junksetu: hear that senksetu? I hope you get stronger cuz me and sastuki will meet again, for I now complete without dung.

Senksetu: and we'll be prepared with rykuo, koan and keksetu, since she is our sister, brother.

Koan came clap his hands as sastuki and rykuo turn and smile.

Koan: stupendiosuly awesome you two! I know you can do it and get along well of this challenge, koan is proud of you two and thanks for healing my heart and wound! 

As koan walk up to them clapping their hand

Ryuko smirked and sneak a kiss on the lips as koan duplicate himself as sasutki smirk and kiss him ,as the two koan kiss them deeply as they moan and break the kiss.

Koan: my sexy devil tomboy.

Koan 2: you amaze me, my angel.

Sastuki: (smile) thank you.

Ryuko: (devil smile) your not half bad you hot stud.

Mikisugi: I cant believe she force matoi to fight the students, what she thinking I wonder,but koan, (Smile) your like your parents.

As the stairs came as koan 2 and sastuki walking up while koan and his group went home.

 **At sastuki's main room**

Sastuki: introducing our new member and leader of the four elite and my second in command along club of the animal and free time, koan kasai seinruyami.

Koan stand to the elite four and laugh crazy and make a duck noise.

Koan: yellow! What doing?! And me koan and me like root beer!

Nonon tackles him to the floor hugging him happily then kiss him on the lip and kiss all over his face.

Nonon: finally!

Sastuki frown then snatch koan then hugged his head to her b*** and petted his hair.

Sastuki: he'll be with me everyday.

Nonon: lady sastuki as much I respect and loyal to you, but koany is mine !

Sastuki: he'll be sleeping with me so an event like this one won't happen again.

Koan: me got something.

He duplicate himself as koan 3 nonon hug him.

koan 3: so nonony, like to do a duet music together with some jazz music ?

Nonon: anything with you koany!

Koan: of course ,(smile) my musical cherry.

Hoka: our of curiosity, how on earth can you duplicate yourself?

Koan: well hoka, I learn ability of my powers such as randomize and full of it, since dung mutated me and add more, I train very hard met other beings who are heroes and supernatural, also in case you , ira ,nonon and sanageyama get defeat soon by ryuko, I got new and improve surpass goku uniform along kamui and my ,perhaps similar like my kamui. (this make them excited and interesting)

Nonon: marry me please!

Koan: we'll see, (pull out the ultamatrix) here it is hoka, this here is the ulamtrix I stole from abledo from that tennis game, is similar like mine except not alien animals formed.(he toss the ultamatrix to hoka)

Hoka: hmm, interesting technology.

Koan: yeah i'll explain it tomorrow.

 **As with koan and others**

Koan and ryuko hug while alone in pj.

Koan: that pj look good on you.

Ryuko: thanks,(smirk devil) also you like what you saw when I sue senksetu, (lean close to his chest) does that excite you?

Koan: y-yeah, I do.

Ryuko:(whisper to his ear) you want to see me naked?

Koan:(smirk) your getting more bolder by the second.

Ryuko: (grab his shirt) well you are handsome, what I want you to take me.

Koan:(smirk with a grin) how naughty, (give a nibble on her neck and ear as she moan) you want me so badly?

Ryuko: just shut up and take me now you tease.

Koan grin wider and growl like an animal then tackle her to the ground.

 **with koan and sastuki**

Sastuki and koan are at her chamber on the tower.

Koan: this is nice, since this is your kingdom, a queen needs a king.

Sastuki: indeed, (smirk) now then, how about you take your queen?

Koan: oh, you ready for this?

Sastuki: (holds him sexually) try me.

Koan:(grin wider and crazy laugh) very well my queen, let's go wild!


	4. blood 4

As koan and sastuki are sleeping at the king size bed as it morning as sastuki is naked and her hair wild and fuzzy from last night as she see koan sleep.

Koan:(mutter) damn that bird, i'll get you of eating my McDonalds…(back to sleep)

Sastuki: oh~, that was surreal wild.

 **Flashback**

Koan and sastuki naked kissing him deeply while he fingerling her pussy while they both do a 69, koan sucking and licking her pussy with his tongue, while sastuki licking his cock and kiss the top then begin sucking it.

Koan: (smile) you naughty queen, you like your kings cock?

Sastuki nodded as she is sucking on his dick as they kept going until they cummed, koan put his cock between her breasts and grope them, he then moves his cock between them as sastuki is licking the tip, then sucking it while koan moving his cock of her sucking it, she moan of the good taste and koan grunt more and more in pleasure.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drinks it as some in her she swallowed and lick the cum from her lips.

Sastuki: Mmm, so this is what cum taste like.

Koan: it sure is, how it taste?

Sastuki: (lick her lips) like delicious cream!

Koan: it sure is.

He deeply kiss her more and more while fondling her breasts and smack her ass to grope her make her moan more as he bit her neck, ear and collar bone hard as she moan as grew a pair of Coywolf ears and tails even teeth sharp canine.

Koan: now, there's a good doggy, who's a good doggy?

Sastuki: i-i am, I'm a good doggy, I'm a good girl~.

Koan: that's a good girl, a nice and fearless coywolf, now do my good girl wants her treat?

She barks and pats to her master as she wags her tail, Then she had an idea as she put on junksetu then activates her battle outfit, she rub her ass toward his hard cock.

Sastuki: you like my big ass master? You can spank them as much as you want~.

Koan: oh i will, and that uniform is sexy and naughty, need to punish you.

He shove his cock inside of her as she moan, he super rapidly speed pounding like there no tomorrow in and out spanking her ass so munch till is red and grope it, he fondling her breasts more and more then her eyes rolls up with a goofy face and smile and sticking out her tongue out.

Sastuki: OH MOTHER OF FUCK YES! SPAKE ME MORE! SPANK THIS SLUTTY ASS!

Koan: oh sastuki! Your ass is so tight! it's all mine now! I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she moan and howl at the same time, then she rested at his chest while smoothing and fondling her ass.

Koan: how was it?

Sastuki: woof~ (snuggle close)

 **Flashback end**

As koan wake up amd see sastuki

Koan: morning sastuki

Sastuki: morning my king.

Koan: _she regain her old personality but added by a little small personality._

As they kiss and break the kiss.

Koan: yesterday last night was good.

Sastuki: yes it was~, I didn't know you were great with women.

Koan: koan have his moment, also me know of your mom. But however, (smile) she don't mind of how we consider use life fiber as ours into something stupendous and consider junksetu's upgrade and yours as my girlfriend/ wife.

Sastuki: (wags her tail) oh that sounds bad, I like bad~.

Koan (play with her tail making her moan) yeah so when ryuko fight you and the other club member , is like a game right? And your the final boss? (excited look)

Sastuki: of course, (pop her ears) can have a pet master~?

Koan: sure. (petted her head) so cute, my sexy doggy.

Sastuki barked happily, then she smiled sexually then push him back to bed to have another round.

Koan: getting horny in the heat? (grope her breast and her ass)

Sastuki: yes~, now fuck me to pieces.

Koan: very well.

 **Timeskip**

As koan and sastuki walk to the main room with the elite four waiting, nonon is snuggling with her own koan.

Koan: yellow everyone what doing?

Nonon: sleep, snuggle. (giggled)

Koan: good, homa how the ultimatrix?

Hoka: is amazing, follow me everyone.

Koan: okie dokie!

Hoka is showing new uniforms with each of them different looks, as look the same but white along red and white line.

Hoka: you see thanks to your duplicate clone looking at the alien lifeform database but however it still missing something while we add the life fiber, and remove and destroy all negative geo-c

Koan: yes cool, hmm it missing is some of symbitoes and some power from my alien predators.

Hoka: hmm, do you have any suggestions?

Koan: well the uniform need to transferred the power of the aliens and mine even add genetic from kekesetu of the symbitoes of carnage and anti venom and a little bit of mine can help the life fiber evolution, my tendrils along device i made can do the trick.

Hoka: I see, but you need to know the unique possibilities of the life fibers itself so you can make that happen, but to do that you need a test subject for one of your aliens and for the test of your mental effects on others.

Koan: dont worry i know who can test it, i made artificial dummy.

Hoka: that will do.

Ira: jakuzure, please refrain from holding that copy.

Koan: copy?

Nonon: (hugs the koan clone and hiss) never!

Koan 2: i like rootbeer and me no copy! Me is koan! Hahaha

Koan: anyway you guys, since you had your uniform of goku, you can pick your aliens from the screen.

Koan press the button as nonon was first to go and pick as she look what she want as the power.

Nonon: hmm, there is a lot of good ones to chose from, (spotted a new one) say koan, what's that?

Koan: oh, that's a zerg, haven't tried that one yet.

Nonon: oh okay.

Koan: I put the info of the alien your selecting.

As nonon then see as she caught her eye interested and gasp of joy of echo echo, Lapo/myster, rose reaper/bone thorn, upgrade, jurry rigg and she see their nautral predator and reading the info of them.

Nonon: those please.

Koan: oh, seem you pick that match, even lapo a.k.a myster as well. (she smirk)

Nonon: I have to keep my style.

Koan: accepted!

As she select the aliens she wanted.

Koan: now go in the pod and they'll work on your uniform, and here the best part, the new kamui will regenerate even keep the power without the clothes.

Nonon: yay! (she zoom in the pod)

Hoka: here we go. (he press the button)

The tub start to release some gas as the machine show the genetic pieces that hoka and koan has work on then soon a ding noise when the machine finished, the tube open as nonon walk out of it.

koan: alright nonony, wow us.

She pull out her conducter stick and made some waves then the wind blow around the group.

Ira: woah.

Koan: yeah wow.

Nonon:(smirk) and that's not all.

She then make a little whistle to make a medium noise along she make a duplicate herself as well.

Koan: stupendos!

Then the two nonons walk up to koan and hugs him.

Koan: awesome! Now that music to my ears(slip out the hug) now to try my new alien zerg!

He hit his nemetrix as a red flash and he change into a large insect creature that has a beetle-like legs that is an actual incest, his skin is durty tan, has a black face and legs on the beetle, he has orange bulbs on his arms, the beetle and back, he has armor skin, insect claws on the back, and on his chest is gray center beetle like arms and a white face on his chest.

?: interesting, some how I have a greater intalect in this form, knowing the essence and how to create, new life within this body, I shall call this form, **ZHAROA.**

Sastuki: (smile) wow.

Hoka: interesting.

Ira: hmm.

Nonon: (merged back as one) cool.

Sanageyama: sweet.

Zharoa: this is interesting.

Zharoa's beetle: you can say that again bro.

Hoka: how interesting, two minds separate on the same body.

Zharoa's beetle: uh yeah not just two but 3, and she coming to meet ya'll. 

Then something come out of zharoa's chest and land at the ground, it's a female that has white skin, gray hair and tail, has black armor on her chest, feet and hands as if it clothes of it or part of her.

?: greetings everyone (smile and eye smile)

ira, hoka and sanageyama blush hard of the beauty and speechless.

Nonon: hmph, she's not that pretty.

?: the classic beauty jalousie, how easy to think that you get jealous over the sudden attention of the male population.

Sastuki: what's your name?

?: well since I came and part of koan who's known confirmed zharoa, Zelgna.

Nonon: so that mean your like koan in to girl and not to guys.

Zlegna: yeah, but I sue it sometime to trick and fool or manipulate males but your still pretty as well miss nonon.

Nonon: (blush) oh stop, but keep going.

Sastuki: so what can you do?

Zlegna: combat, telekinetic abilities, analyzation, evolution analyses for collecting essence and creating new zerg along with my two other self kind.

Sastuki: interesting.

Zlegna: okay then, ira, hoka and sanageyama, your up selecting the aliens too.

Sanageyama: yes ma'am.

Zharoa: take your pick.

As sangageyama seeing which alien he pick as he spotted fastrack, diamondhead, burning mist, blitzwolfer, and wildmutt and look of their natural predator. Hoka look at brainstorm, jury rigg, greymatter, upgrade, four arms, baymax/counter strike and their natural predator. ira look at swampfire, astrodactyl, humungousaur, heatblast, snare oh, bone thorn/ rose reaper and cannonbolt and their natural predator.

Sanagageyma: (smile) well then, I found my matches.

Hoka: I have selected the good powers.

Ira: I have picked my powers!

Zharoa: alright you three, you know what to do.

They nodded as each of them went inside of the tube and the machine start as the gas spreaded all over them as the machine make a ding knows as the three came out.

Zharoa's beetle: alright do your thing.

Ira made his entinre arm into a flaming Cole arm and make some spikes, sanagageyma pull his kendo sword and it turn diamonds and speed around, hoka is now holding an electrokanises ball in hand.

Zlegna: wonderful! Now the elite four are now the super elite four.

Zharoa: now with power of strands of alien and predator alien d.n.a you are able to resist the dark essence that's been controlling the two previous captions by dung's trick.

Sastuki: I still want to kill him for corrupting my head.

Zharoa: you will get your chance, but it appears to do with the anger clouding the brain pattern on the syllable cortex, making people easily fooled, recommendation, increase will power and mental capacity.

Sanagageyma and ira look at hoka as he sigh.

Hoka: what he saying is, we need to strengthen our will power and mental power so we won't end up like lady sastuki.

Sanagageyma and ira: oh (nodded)

Zlegna: as the spy network show dung wasn't please of not how he plan so he make separation and ever called my enemies and some of deadpool's enemies and along he may sometime make dark clone version of us but not very stronger enough of our work together as one and even he wont know very well of what we do as the element of surprises.

Sastuki: agreed, now koan, I need you to keep all of this a secret

Zlegna: we will and whenever the elite four and other club members and their leader lsoe their goku uniform, new and improve one will pop up.

Sastuki: good.

Then a bit alarm show and then a video screen seeing a huger person with buff muscle wearing a red and crimson suit with an around helmet like, he's running like being chased.

Zlegna: ah crap, is the juggernaut.

Sanagageyma: jugga-who?

Zharoa: juggernaut the unstoppable or Cain Marko is a mutant with the abilitie to not feel most pain and can run though walls, concrete walls even metal, inhuman durability, stamina and strength with no add of life fibers.

Zlegna: and he's not to very bright.

Ira: I will gladly take care of this intruder.

Zharoa's beetle: I appreciate ,but i'll handle it , rmemeber of today is.

Ira: alright.

Zharoa's beetle: boy he'll be pissed to see me.

Nonon: why?

Zharoa's beetle: (chuckle) I wrote a permanent marker on his helmet and his forehead that said "i'm stupid and i'm proud! Be dumber "

Nonon laugh her but off after hearing that and so do ira a little and Sanagageyma.

Sanagageyma: dude, your alright.

Zharoa's beetle: if I kick his ass, i'll wrote "i'm dumber then I look, cuz I'm with no brains"

As they laugh so very hard as sastuki and hoka chuckle a bit.

 **with koan, ryuko and they others**

Ryuko is purring and she is naked on koan as she look at him.

Koan:(muttering) i'm gonna get you of stealing my present donuts (muttering to his sleep)

Ryuko: (giggled and smiling widly) it was one hell of a mate. 

**Flashback**

Koan and ryuko deeply kissing as he fondling her breasts and ass then she begin to kiss the headpiece of his cock and begin to lick it all over and his balls, she begin to sucking his cock while she finger her pussy, koan moan and grunt of the feeling.

Koan: don't stop!

Ryuko smiled while making a sexually eye smile as she continue to suck his cock, as he enjoying it of her mouth tasting and sucking his cock then he cant hold it, he grab her head to deepthroat more and more to move his hips.

Koan: i'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth, she drinking the entire cum as she make a pop noise, then swallowed it and lick the cum from her lips.

Ryuko Mmm.

Koan: (hugs her) like it?

Ryuko: love it~.

Koan: now here this.

Koan bit her neck, ear, lip and stomach as she moan then have liger ears and tail along sharp teeth as well.

Ryuko: oh this is so good~, (hold his head) don't stop please.

then she had an idea , she put on senksetu and activate her battle outfit.

Ryuko: if you like my boobs in this form, (gide his hand to her breast) why not take Adventist of this?

Koan:(smirk wider) oh me well and no just that my sexy kitty.

Koan spank her ass and grope it as she moan and meow at the same time, they then kissed each other again as koan massage her right breast under her armor, then he slide his other hand to dig into her pussy.

Ryuko: don't stop master, play with this kitty~.

Koan: with pleasure.

He then show his hard cock to her ass then he shove it inside as she moan and meow, he rapidly pounding her very fast while groping and twisting her nipples, spanking her ass so many times it become all red, her eyes roll up, tongue stick out and a goofy face of a smile.

Ryuko: OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME EVERYWHERE!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He blasted cum inside her as she moan/meowed loud as she flop onto koan.

Ryuko: so warm, so… filling~.

As her pussy still in his cock, he fondling her ass.

Koan: how was it my sexy kitty?

Ryuko: it feels, great, I want another round. (smile)

Koan: alright then, (put on keksetu and in his battle outift) let's get wild.

 **End flashback**

Ryuko: who knew he is that good with sex.

Mako came and pouted at her.

Ryuko: oh hey mako.

Mako: no far ryuko, you just had sex with koany! I want to have him with me too!

Then koan grab mako then he fondling her breast and feel her ass fondling as she moan and blushing.

Koan: yummy marshmellow…

Ryuko: (smirk) dose that answer your question?

Mako: y-yes, I want more… (moan) his hands feel good grouping-(moan) why his hands so-(moan more) magical?

Ryuko: I guess you could say that.

Mako kept moaning and feeling good by koans touch.

 **Timeskip**

Ryuko in her pj and mako drool and blush while panting of pervy smile in her sleep as koan, kekesetu, ryuko wake up felt like something wrong.

Ryuko and kekesetu: senksetu!

Koan: sen! Ryu are you okay?

Mako: (reach up to koan) no~, want more…

Koan: huh?

Ryuko: (giggle) you've been spooning mako like a marchmellow in your sleep.

Koan: oh.

Then they hear a big alarm making mako wake up.

Mako: AH WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

Snarl:(yawning) what the hell?

Deadpool: (came only his underpants) damn that noisy whale, I'm trying to sleep!

Tsume: (woke hugging koan) morning already?

Mumu: (stuff plush form came up from koan's head) what time is it?

Ryuko: what's up? (turn mako) geez mako, is like 4 in the morning.

Deadpool: patrick would wake up 3 a.m for krabby patty and i woke up 5 a.m for my late morning yoga

Snarl: since when you do yoga?

Deadpool: so i can see nice veiw top and bottom, along when jump around it.

Koan: hey ryu and kek, did you got a weird dream of sensketu begging in mercy?

Ryuko and kekesetu: yeah?

Koan: and is that him getting wash to death by mako's mom?

He pointed sukuyo washing sensketu but to look as he getting torture.

Sensketu: (buhlbing from the bubble) help me! I'm being murdered! Help!

sukuyo: oh mako, I have your lunch all packed up and waiting in the kitchen.

Ryuko and kekesetu: S-SENKESTU!

Koan: oh no! he's getting washing to death!

Sukuyo: good morning you two, sleep well?

Ryuko: yes mam, we did, excuse me but, is that my uniform your washing?

Sukuyo: it sure is hon, I'm just getting one good scrub messure., i can't believer how filthy it was but at least koan wash his uniform and clothes nicely

Ryuko: thanks mam, but I can take it from here.

Suyuko: no you don't, (twist the water out out of sensketu as he grunt of pain) it's your job as a student to get educated. (did it again) what's my job as a mom? To do the laundry(finally again) is that clear(hang up sensketu to dry him by smack a dry stick) now your your brekfast (did it again) and get to school.

Ryuko: but i can't go to school without my uniform.

Koan: well then ryu, you'll just have to wear kekesetu for the day.

Ryuko: are you sure?

Koan: yeah and ebside she is part sensketu and junksetu , so you candle it easily ( grab kekesetu and duplicate her).

Give the clone keksetu and koan's straightjacket shirt to ryuko.

Koan: here you go.

Ryuko smiles and puts her on as it fit her size.

Koan: what'd you think?

Ryuko: feels nice.

Then ryuko look down of koan's striaghtjacket shirt she wearing then blush and sniff it as she sigh.

Ryuko: you smell really nice by the way, did you use different soap?

Koan: yeah randomly that match and describe to Koan.

Ryuko: this had your scene, (sniff it) so nice~(blush kept sniffing it)

As the alarm bell heard again.

Mako: GAH! I totally forgot to keep panicking! Come on guys! Is the big day!

Ryuko: big day?

Marto and Barazō: no way is your big day?!

Koan: the what?

Snarl and deadpool: what big day?

Tsume and mumu: huh?

Mako: you have to be in your jamies! (push ryuko as koan and the gang follow) so move!

Barazō: dont worry we'll just drop your uniform off later.

Marto: yeah! We got this!

Sensketu: wait ryuko and koan! These assassin cant hear me! You and they other can!

Ryuko: huh?

Sukuyo begin to iron him.

Sensketu: please don't leave me! I'm begging you! Kekesetu! For god's sake help your brother ! (Been ironed as he shriek)

Koan: no worries! Me and kekesetu will get you when your done!

Ryuko: hang in there senksetu.

Kekesetu: we'll be back!

Mako: senksetu?

Koan: well mako you see to me, rykuo, wade, mumu, tsume and snarl he can talk and do stuff, and same with kekesetu that me and ryu is wearing however you and your family cant hear them peaking as right now senksetu being torture by your mother washing him but he'll be fine.

Mako: oh cool, NOW LETS GET GOING!

As they walk down to the stairs and see like a river pile of students.

Koan: this wont do!

Koan pull out a big flying pirate ship out of his fur frame.

Koan: captian Deadpool! Raised they ankor!

Deadpool: aye yay captain!

As deadpool pull of the Ankor and set sail.

Ryuko: I'm sorry senksetu!

Senkestu: I can't believe they abandoned me.

As he felt comfy of the iron soothing him.

Sensketu: ah that's nice, the wrinkle is melting away.

Ryuko: man koan, is there anything you can fit into that cape of yours?

As koan and gang set sail.

Ryuko: man koan, is there anything you can fit into that fur frame of yours?

Koan: well if i can me. Pull this.

He pull out a bunch of breakfast of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, pop tarts, and sausages out of his fur frame.

Mako: oh wow!

Koan: yep and meet this new alien of mine.

He then transformed into Zharoa.

Zharoa: **ZHAROA!**

Ryuko: whoa...

Mako: amazing!

Tsume: cool!

Mumu: awesome.

Snarl: a zerg!

Deadpool: those Arthur sure got ways.

Then Zlegna came out of his chest.

Zlegna: yellow! my name is zlegna.

Mako: oh damn! Are you koan's female side?

Zlegna: well you can say that yeah, I'm also a separate entity.

Deadpool: I totally thank the Arthur finding starcraft and wish thy would have this.

 _ **Hey I just thought of that wade**_

Deadpool:(look at him) yeah and I thank you for it.

Ryuko: what's with everyone? There acting like a bunch of leanings.

Zharoa: it's the day for all lower class students who go though a sequence for keeping their education within this school.

Mako: is the day of wrecking, is the day of death! Is, no tardy day!

Ryuko: huh? wait no tardy day? what he hell is that?

As a big noise to show a standing on the top is ira.

Ira: HAHAHA! Do detect some confusion ryuko matoi?

Ryuko: bite me! Elite jerkass!

Zharoa duplicate himself to turn to koan and jump up next to ira.

Koan: yellow.

Ira: glad you came master koan.

Koan: master koan? (title his head)

Ira: yes, since your lady sastuki's second in command ,(Turn ryuko)my title ! is chair of the discipline community and my name is ira gamagori pay attention new girl and her new friends ! your participate of a no tardy day! Bounce every somenter you recurred to run the obstacle court ! design by the discipline community! it begin at 4 a .m! the sun rise goes off a slow, no star student have to obey discipline communitys' trap on it way to school, it to make it the academy in time first bell told! And 8: 30 am! But! If you happen to be late! you'll be expel by(notice ryuko wearing kekesetu) what the hell are you wearing?!

Ryuko: well my boyfriend give it to me since my kamui still on laundry, it's getting deliver.

Ira: hmm, is this true?

Koan: yep.

Deadpool: no dice omega red junior, even If I came with pj cuz their comfy.

Mako: yeah what he said!

Deadpool: along koan do the same only his underpants.

Ira:(turn ryuko) matoi! I decide to overlook your choice of wardrope for now , but i'm curious how you able to reach the school with yoru precious kamui? (press the button as it show star like )behold the community wreckable barrier!

Mako: oh my god!

Koan: cool!

Deadpool: man is like a playground in here.

Mumu: more like death's playground.

Mako: look guys as if the city become an amusement park! I never seen anything like this! (scream looking at her watch) you see what time it is?! We got three hour before period!

Ryuko:(Smirk) huh, the way talk it up, I expected something scarier, alright then, i'm up for this, you hear that! I'm gonna bust all the lame traps you made! (point the scissor blade at him)

Ira: we'll see! Let's do this! Your commute begin! NOW!

As everyone charging.

Ryuko: ready kekesetu?

Kekesetu: yeah! Go for it!

Ryuko: mako, stay close okay?

Mako: okay!

Ryuko press the wrist cuff around her and she transformed, she is now showing more skin then normal with her uniform, but as is beast like similar of koan's battle outfit except shorts like, almost boots like, revealing her stomach and cleavage along almost long sleeves like and ryuko's hair is wild and horns as well as she look at herself.

Ryuko: well now, I like it.

Then the stairs turn off as lots of students slide down except ryuko with her new claws as along tsume too as mumu and Deadpool hang on to her and mako hang on to ryuko.

Ryuko: there not waisting any kind of traps, up you go! (throw mako as she made it in)

Ira:(lugh) congractulation on climbing the first check point, I forgot to mention, use of the no star stable cars is forbidden, obey and stick to the preserver, see you at the academy maybe!

Mako: 999 more traps to go! that's more then usual.

Ryuko: he try to shake us out! co-

The heard huge rumbling.

Deadpool: huh?

Ryuko: what the hell is that?

Koan: oh snap! He's here.

Then crashing through out there is non other then the juggernaut running through.

Juggernaut: out of my way!

Ira: What is the meaning of this?!

Deadpool: juggernaut?!

Koan: me handle this!

then he senses a missle coming at koan as he move out of the way ,then see at the big assault helicopter and d-enorvcer unity flying and the one who shot that missile is Jennifer.

Koan: hey watch it!

Jennifer: give up juggernaut! You can't run nor hide from me!

Juggernaut: (throw a station car at her) get lost!

Jennifer: oh please, with my tracking device I know every move you can go, my dung wanted you as recruited so where you like it or not.

Koan: great, jennaslut, now where were we? oh yeah, seem juggy here pick up a negative geo-c and perhaps too stupid, also Jennifer here is in the way of it.

He then spotted the tracker on his head.

Koan: a tracking device!

He use his telekeniss to throw the device far away as Jennifer's device beeping where it moving at.

Jennifer: d-enforcer follow him! He's on the move!

Koan: okay that'll keep her occupied for later while you girl-(spotted a slender girl with black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. She also wears glasses with large, rectangular frames. She wears the No-Star uniform of Honnōji Academy and first appears with a cast and bandages over her left arm.) huh?

She bump to ryuko and fall fakely.

?: ah! Oh god my arm!

Mako: look is our classmate! Maiko oogure!

Ryuko: are you okay? Can you get up? Can you move?

Maiko: why, if isn't kato, and your mako and koan the new guy along his friend and little sister , meaning your lady sastuki's second in commander, I-

Koan: she faking it, and her left arm is not injury and she smell bad.

Ryuko: really?

Koan: yep, (sniff at maiko) and according to this detail, he's the Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development, whose job was to surveil students by hiding amongst them and through hidden security cameras, and to develop traps, she fake her injury to gain our trust so soon when senksetu be deliver she gonna wear it overthrown sastuki and take over the Academy.

Maiko: drats, you found me out!

Koan: yes, and shame on you, (tide and wrapped around rope and duck tape) there we go, take her with you and don't leave her out her sight, the reason she'll come so me and ira will stirp her star uniform as punishment.

Maiko: what?!

Koan: you should know sastuki is my girlfriend meaning, i'm the king, so not only try to overthrown my sastuki but take over my thrown along with my queen? is a big mistake! Anyway (turn to the girls) ryuko, mako you'll go, tsume and mumu you'll help them too, Zharoa and Zlegna you'll aid and help them with your intelligent together of these traps that ira set on (turn Deadpool and snarl) Deadpool and snarl, you and I will deal with the jauggernaut

Deadpool: oh yeah babie!

Snarl: alright.

Ryuko: be careful koan!

Mako: go kick his butt!

Tsume: good luck.

Mumu:(hug him one more time) stay safe.

Koan: cool! and me will.

Koan, Deadpool and snarl jump off to deal with jauggernaut.

Koan: hey juggy, remember me?

Juggernaut: KOAN!

Koan: I take that was a yes.

Deadpool: man is been to long hasn't it?

Juggernaut then charge at them as they dodge it as he turn and panting angerly at koan.

Koan: man, what this anger coming from? Isn't cuz I wrote something on your helmet and forehead with permanent marker? or is the fact I put the kick me thing and my pals did it as Deadpool blast a rocket in your ass, oh! Oh! is it cuz I ripped your helmet off and lost somewhere at the sea?

Juggernaut: YOU WHAT?!

Koan: oh, seem the kicking your butt lose some of your brain cell to rmemeber, your not gonna take all that on me are you?

Juggernaut:(yelled in rage) I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU! (charged in speed)

Koan: that what I was thinking he would do.

Koan slammed his nemetrix while he run at him that koan raised his fist , then a red flash he transformed into Knightpodiae as they both collide fist of shockwaved while Deadpool and snarl shooting their guns and blaster at juggernaut many times.

As Knightpodiae and knightpodiae back away stumbling as juggernaut jump up and smash his fit to make the ground shake as almost make the 3 heroes stumble but Knightpodiae in sphere formed speed roll tackle juggernaut but he throw him as Knightpodiae unformed land on his feet then whammed his tail at him send him crashing to the wall.

 **Meanwhile with ryuko and they other**

Zharoa and The girls are dodging/destroying the traps while running though the corse.

Zharoa: i see mako's dad and little brother with sensketu

Ryuko turn to see the barazo ,marto and guts in a car at the ramp with senksetu.

Barazo: coming through! i'm gonna make it a house call! Unless you want some car up your ass get out of the way man!

Marto: woah oh! That's ryuko up there!

Barazo: hey! we got your uniform!

Kekestu: it is! Mean Sen is here.

As the family drives up the buildings and reaching up to the girls, then guts grab senksetu and throw it to ryuko as she caught it.

Ryuko: thanks!

Kekesetu: good to have you back!

Zlegna:(came out of zharoa) hop in kek!

Kekesetu then jump out of ryuko and wear Zlegna, then senksetu wear on ryuko as they both transformed.

Zharoa: reminder, we only have 2 hours, 45 minutes and 24 seconds till class starts.

Zharoa carry them as he use the insect legs in speed jumping to ramp to ramp.

Mako: we cant quit! if we don't get in there, we wont go to school anymore!

Ryuko:(looking at the students) hey Zlegna, what they doing?

Zlegna: sudo homeroom, it's where all the students who give up trying to make it to school gather, they can't face the reality they'll be kicked out of school and there homes tomorrow.

Ryuko: those poor bastards.

Mumu: and that means we wont see my huggy koany!

Tsume: like hell I will let that happen!

Ryuko: okay, by the looks of those togos, something tell me it be super jump to get passed it, hey look! is a school bus!(see minefield exploding) great is a mind feild.

Tsume: is our only chance, it seem strong enough.

Then Zharoa grab them and jump and land in front of the bus as the beetle head roar make all student run off.

Ryuko: all aboard!

as Zlegna begin driving as zharoa get in up top.

Zelgna: I got this, although it'll be fill with traps.

 **With koan, Deadpool, snarl vs juggernaut**

as koan turn back to normal delivering hard punches as juggernaut's fist stuck as Deadpool kept slashing him up with sword katana and snarl blasting plasma fire at him.

Juggernaut: you think that can hurt me?!

Koan: uh that's the whole reason?

As koan put on his belt on and use the disk like on it.

 **GEIZ!**

Koan kept rapidly punching while juggernaut do the same until koan back flip.

Koan: henish!

Koan charged dodging the punches and knee.

 **RIDER TIME!** (Techo music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz uppercut him as geiz he pull out an energy ax

 **ZIKAN ZAX!**

Deadpool then jump up spinning with his guns.

Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Geiz press the button on his ax.

 **BURST TRIGGER!**

Geiz charged in begin slashing juggernaut unleashed an energy strike while snarl throw an energy grenade and make a big explosion make juggernaut stumble as the 3 walk at him.

Geiz: alright laughing tin boy! Now hold still while we deliver the coup de grace!

But juggernaut grab the 3 by his grip.

Juggernaut: I hate French food!

Deadpool: no, coup de grace means…

Juggernaut: IT MEANS YOU THREE ARE OUT OF HERE!

He send the three fling almost getting hit by the building as giez use the ax to help him while snarl use ice breath for the soft landed and geiz see the bus with the gang getting shooting by d -enforcers.

Ryuko: you got to be freakin kidding me!

As they see geiz, Deadpool and snarl crash landed but lucky grab on the building but stumble backward and almost dizzy.

Geiz: well, that one way of an interpretation (shake his head out of dizzy)

Then they see helicopters flying around and Jennifer along d-enforcer call of their weapons.

Jennifer: well, well if isn't koany, see your still in one piece by mariko here, killing you along the way would be pleasing.

Geiz: me see what this is going, us three vs an army of robo tanks right?

Jennifer: attention all units, you have a new secondary target, koan seinaruyami and keep firing on the girls.

Geiz: yeah that the opposite and no fair zone of this oh and one more thing.

Geiz then throw his ax to hit right at Jennifer question as his ax return.

Geiz: guess i'll "ax" you later for your the beating I got best for you jennslut! (turn ryuko and they other) oh yellow!

Ryuko: hey koan! Hop in!

Geiz: okay, I still need to catch up on juggy! Me, snarl and dp we'll deal with those d-enforcer shooting at us.

Mako: thanks for that.

Geiz: and now here this, ryuko how munch you like kamen rider faiz do?

Ryuko: he is so awesome! He be badass of axel and blaster form!

Geiz: then behold!

He pulls out a gray and black disk with faiz's face on it, he turn the dial and press the top.

 **FAIZ!**

He attach to the left side as went side ways a little, the yellow symbol show out and some armor of kamen ride Faiz.

He attach to the left side as went side ways a little, the yellow symbol show out and some armor of kamen ride Faiz, inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Its visor spells out "Faiz", and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Faiz Phone.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!** (Pop music mixed with Faiz Phone dial tones) **COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

Geiz: (hang his arm outwards) faiz armor, complete!

Ryuko is now drooling and so do mako, tsume and mumu.

Ryuko: fantasy, completed.

Mako: oh wow!

Tsume: so cool!

Mumu: huggy….

as zhora got up and pick up the bus, deadpool bring out his guns as a machine gun activate for mako to shoot and snarl bring out his blaster.

Geiz: time to bring out my big guns.

He pulls out the watchphone and turns it to make a little gun, then Deadpool, snarl and geiz begin shoot rapidly very face making holes of all d-enforcer all of it then geiz turn to see the helicopter arrive.

Jennifer: juggernaut is coming fast from the east! We'll deal with the pest later!

Deadpool: man I thought they never stop bugging us.

As then geiz and they other who finally made it in ryuko look.

Ryuko: hey guys look! Is the school! We did it! We made it!

Geiz: only 15 minute left before period.

Ryuko: awesome! piece a cake!

Mako: piece of cake!

Zharoa: impressive work ryuko matoi, only exactly 15 minutes to spare.

Ryuko: (smile) koan ounce again, you rock so hard! you too snarl! And I guess Deadpool did pretty good too as well, we couldn't done it without ya.

Deadpool: booya! This calls for my raping skills!

Geiz: after we deal with some problem, but ryu, returning the old favor , you back me up so I got your back.

Mako: yeah!

As Deadpool pull out a picture and took one then juggernaut crash in crushing some d-enforcer in his way.

Juggernaut: out of my way runt!

D-enforcer 22: watch out! Is juggernaut!

Juggernaut: and You! Your going down the hard way! (grab the helcopter's bottom)

D-enforcer 45: this is heavy unit! The juggernaut on us ,we need assistance! I repeat we need assistance!

Then more d-enforcer in the way.

D-enforcer 6: koan and allies still a target!

As juggernaut still on the copter.

Geiz: honestly here?

Deadpool: really?

As then Deadpool and geiz begin blasting then slicing the enemies who's in the way.

Deadpool poke the place is it show is a fake place for the school.

Deadpool: ounce again maiko you really try to tick us.

Maiko: that's right! Fake school! Meaning you wont be there in time! and if I had my button ri-

Snarl: this one? (show it)

Maiko: drat! Again!

Deadpool duck tape her mouth.

Geiz: alright we can keep up, also to get this fake floor moving up to the school.

Ryuko: damn it! and I thought we got it!

Geiz:(sniff around and see juggernaut) hey juggy! Still being a temper tantrum.

Juggernaut: STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU LUNATIC!

Geiz: NEVER!

Then juggernaut throw a helicopter at them as geiz and they other move through it as the button got push by the damage helicopter.

As the wheels begin to move down but the wheel break.

Senksetu: we're running out time! This thing coming apart!

Mako: help me guys! Help!

Zhaora: I got you! (grab her)

Geiz: man this guy one to talk, as the wise man ounce said "jealousy guard their fear"

Deadpool: unless is not brign out of them.

Geiz: ryuko! Go on with they other! juggernaut is mine to deal with!

Ryuko: right!

Deadpool: make sure to write something on his face !

geiz: way ahead of you !

he jump out ,then dealing with d-enforcer on his ways then the gang jump up avoid getting crash and land in the broken rock

ryuko: what the hell ?! how'd we get down here !? this aint no wear the starting line !

senksetu: even with my help ,you'll never make it up there in time ! you'll be late !

mako: OH . MY . GOD ! this is the station where the non stop spress rop thinga maginig only the rich kid can get up to school ,oh I only wanted to ride on one !

ryuko: is non stop !

guy: hey you know non stars ai-

tsume and ryuko punch him as Deadpool begin typing the letters.

ryuko: you know how to work this ?

deapdool: please , I can barely do it if I ride the blackbird ,

then it starting as Deadpool carry mako with them as they went off as the station lift them up

with geiz

geiz is running as he already took down bunch of dungle beast and d-enforcer along the one climbing some of the building then he spotted juggernaut with Jennifer.

Jennifer: juggernaut , I got something for you.

she fired her flames at him make him roar in rage.

Jennifer: give it up mariko! No we're to run! Your trap!

Juggernaut: I'LL MAKE ONE!

He run in speed and jump through broke down they entire building.

Geiz: yieks, if he had a different hobby other then crushing and breaking things, some construction work give him a lot of paying.

D-enforcer 11: did you see that?! He knock the whole building down.

Jennifer: enough gawking and follow him!

Geiz:(run in speed) sound like a win-win situtiaon, i'll hatch a ride.

Jump and grab at the bottom of the helicopter then see juggernaut on the move again jumping high and charging.

D-enforcer 44: amazing look at him go!

D-enforcer 10: he's killing all those building to nothing.

Jennifer: enough, where's his locating?

D-enforcer: it appeared he running almost to the school but near that the building under construction

Jennifer: excellent! Go! Go!

D-enforcer 40: wait a minute, there some thing under the copter!

Geiz: (chuckle) there's goes my ride.

D-enforcer 40: koan is on the belly on your chopper, I repeat he's underside of the belly!

Geiz: well time to bounce! And thanks for the ride fellas! (jump off and land then turn at ryuko and they made it) well they made it but first me, hope get a tardy pass or something.

Geiz then jump down as he begin taking out other d-enforcer and use armor time drive to speed around and demolishing other dungle beast along taking out the fire then he grab a chain on the ground and use it as a whip to swing along the away and even jumping through the place finding the juggernaut.

Geiz: gotta get juggernaut before those trashcan endforcer blast him and that negative geo-c to pieces.

He spotted him with the 2 copters.

D-enforcer 6: what's he doing?!

The mutant jump up at the helicopter and another.

Jennifer: shake him! Shake him! Right now!

Geiz: no! If he keep this up! The whole students will be grounded, that's it! I'm ending this!

He zoom in to the building and went armor time faiz.

With ryuko and they other after class zhaora who pull out a video screen of what koan is doing as with sastuki and the elite four are watching.

Sanageyama: koan is not kidding, this guy is like a freakin living wrecking ball!

Hoka: how peculiar.

Nonon: I'm sure he got this.

Sanagetama: say, nonon… what is that?

Nonon is hugging a full size hug billow of koan.

Nonon: it's mine! You can't have it!

Sanagetama: I DON'T EVEN WANT IT!

Ira: where the hell you get that?

Nonon: (hiss) Like I tell you so you can convalescent them! (hug it tightly)

Ira: first of all, i'm not in to dudes, and second, like I ever need that that pillow!

Sastuki: (hugging a koan plushy) anyway this brute and this Jennifer will be deal with, koan promise to bring her in to me.

Ira and Sanagetama: _where in the hell did she get that?_

Nonon: a plushy koany!? No fair!

As ryuko and the whole class watching it.

Mako: boy sure hope koan can do it.

Ryuko: of course he can, he's my boyfriend.

Mako: no mine!

Tsume: like hell!

Mumu: my huggy!

 **with geiz**

as he finally made it of the top as he senses juggernaut charging in, as he turn around.

Juggernaut: c'mere runt! Time to scrape you off my show ounce and for all! (uppercut him)

But geiz dodge it while got up on top of him.

Geiz: really? Then some sticky situation i'm in when you got in here!

Then deliver brutal punches to him a lot of times and dodging his fist.

Geiz: now to open that can head of yours!

Then he put on a the 555C Faiz Shot capable then uppercut juggenraut's masked off, to show he had brown hair.

Juggernaut: no 1.

Geiz: come on a new make over will show that ugly mug off!

then he rapidly punching him of impact a lot then begin to shoot him a lot of times and left to right he double kick him a lot then and knee his stomach as the students cheering for him as juggernaut fall to the ground but got up.

Juggernaut:(got up) that's not gonna save you! i'm the juggernaut remember?! Once I start moving , nothing cant stop me! (then charged at him in full speed)

Geiz: that what koan counting on! how about I move you down to the ground!?

He press his the number 5 button three times again then pres enter.

 **READY! POINTER ON!**

His right leg start to shoot a jet booster like then he press the two device disk.

 **FINISH TIME! FAIZ!**

He press it as the belt side ways again till he spin it and charged at juggernaut as well.

 **EXCEED TIME BURST!**

He lean onto his leg ready to make a jump, then he jump high into the sky as the juggernaut jump at him with his arm puled back, but geiz flips and point his feet to him as the pointer shoot a red laser at him making the juggernaut stop in mid air.

Juggernaut: huh? What the?

Geiz: this is gonna be one bumby ride.

He then made a red cone on his foot as he strikes on juggernaut's chest making an explosion send him crumble down of the building falling as geiz back flip land down.

D-enforcer 89: holy...

Jennifer: that's my que , it be intersting if ever get the chance with koan.

Geiz turn back to Koan.

Koan: alright now I'm gonna get the negative geo-c and on my way back.

Juggernaut: uh...what this purple glowing stuff?

Koan: ah crap.

The large armored man pop out of the rubble now all glowing as he grow a big bigger of veins and spike as look monsterous as his eyes glow reddish white, sharper teeth, hair wild and some bones are now exoskeleton.

Dark juggernaut: I'M EVEN MORE POWERFUL THEN BEFORE!

Koan: are you also nicer and gentle and forget what i did to your face and helmet?

Dark juggernaut roared in anger.

Koan: guess not.

Jennifer came in.

Jennifer: perfect, now he is corrupt and in my control and command (burst her corrupt dragon form) and now I'll take vengeance on you freak!

Koan: (grin wider) kill two birds with one stone huh? (Laugh crazy) Sound good to koan!

The two dark beings charge at the crazy lunatic turn into akuma-kekesetu as he in speed double kick them as they stumble as he dodging jennifer 's dsrk flame claws and he avoid dark juggernaut's fist smashing at the ground make a big shock waves which jennifer quickly roundhouse kick koan and he use his tail to throw jennifer to slammed hard at the wall. She got up as she shot a dark beam at him but avoid it even dark juggernaut throw a huge boulder as the crazed hero kept dodging and grab his leg to swing him around and around to smash him at the wall, jennifer knee koan and smash him to the ground, dark juggernaut charged in headbutt sending koan smash to the ground.

Jennifer: hmm, this is starting to get too easy.

Then Dark juggernaut pick up Koan and grab his legs.

Dark juggernaut: I'M gonna rip you in half!

Koan: like that came from the movie!

Dark juggernaut ripped his bottom waist seperated and throw him as everyone seen felt sick and shocked but koan pull himself back in one piece.

Koan: well then i guess i had no choice to go haywire blood of the angel and devil Awaken!

He press his cuff as a big pillar of black red flames and white and blue lightning dancing around, sensketu glow a bit and so do junsketu the feeling of their power being use override by koan along kekesetu as one. As everyone watching it as soon the smoke clear, koan's kamui is now mixed with white and black armor with blue and red lines as his chest plate is yellow of a beast claw symbol, the shoulders now hold two wings, one devil and one angel, nemetrix like as a belt like around him. the 4 eyes around it, are like the mixed of junksetu and senksetu at the bottom while kekesetu's eyes at top, kaon's hair color is white with a single yellow streak and red horns, green beast like eyes, had 3 tails now.

Nefariumu.

Koan: **OVERRIDE! CHAOTIC BEAST! NEFARIMEKSTU MODE READY!**

As the whole class cheered and girls go gaga with nosebleed and heart eyes and drooling like a river.

Mikisugi: well then, he is more like them then before.

Ryuko: whoa…

Senksetu: incredible.

Mako: (make steam came out of her nose) oh wow!

Tsume: (literally drop her jaw) wow….

Snarl: again with the showing off koan.

Deadpool: da~mn.

 **with sastuki and the elite four**

Sastuki: (smile) he keeps surprising me every day.

Junksetu: interesting.

Nonon: (drooling a waterfall) dahh…..

Hoka: please cover your mouth jauzure.

Ira: your embarrassing yourself.

Sanageyama: and flooding the room!

 **with koan vs dark juggernaut and Jennifer.**

Koan: now...time to go wild!

Koan then vanish in thin air.

Dark juggernaut: where's that freak?!

Koan's voice: _getting slow juggy?_

As then an invisible slashing unleashed a lightning-flame oh hell and holy as a double roundhouse kick at the armor mutant then spinning his legs to rapidly kicking Jennifer then unleashing an impact punches at her then throw her to the air, his jat pack like went dive kick her down as she scream of pain and cough a lot of blood, she got up stumbling.

Then koan turn his hands into blaster then shooting spinning like a gattling gun as she scream as she on one knee but she got up healing slowly.

Jennifer: is that you got?!

Koan: not exactly.

As koan walk to her as she charged , his unsheated a sword, a long katana like, blue and red hilty, the sword is silveirsh gray as then Jennifer then slash him, but to show an afterimage, as koan slowly sheared his katna.

Koan: Blood of the moon beast: hybrid mad slash! (a clank noise of his katana)

That made juggernaut's armor break and jennifer's wings cut and leave a cut mark on her chest as her blood spill burst shape of a wings as she scream down as dark juggernaut charged in at him but koan's eyes closed.

Koan: he's using his right fist and left, then gonna knee me at the fast, if that fail he'll use a 360 kick at me.

As dark juggernaut throwing a right and left fist rapidly to make punching to the ground to make huge earthquake, but back flip by dark juggernaut's knee then duck down avoid the 360 kick.

 **with sastuki and the elite four**

as sanageyama's eyes to see that.

Sanageyama: h-he reading him, like a book.

Nonon: MINE!

Sastuki is awe as her she licking her lips in excited.

 **with koan**

Dark juggernaut: I'll kill you!

But as koan jump up and then kick his face double time.

Koan: time to finished this.

As koan then brought a scissor blade and another one color white and blue as he caught 1 from his left hand and the 3 on his mouth.

Koan: 3 sword style!

Dark juggernaut: THOSE STICKS WON'T EVEN HURT ME!

koan: well then, perhaps you'll have a huge splinter, a lot.

Dark juggernaut charged in full energy speed but koan raised his sowrds.

Koan: **1080 pounds... MAD BEAST POUND CANNON!**

He slash very hard as the ground as making a giant hurricane mixed tornado of a red devil beast, white angel beast, green and orange chaotic beast as it twirl together pick up dark juggernaut as invisible energy blades of holy lightning , hell flames and chaotic ice as claws slashing rapidly and multiple time explosion at the dark juggernaut screaming in agony as koan zoom in as a big 3 together slash as he got down.

Then koan turn walking away from the crumbling building as the hurricane mixed tornado stop as the dark juggernaut dropped down as the negative geo-c pop out of him as koan grab it with hand and crush it, then juggernaut turn back to normal and explosion.

Koan:(turn back to normal) hotdog that was stupendous. (he split himself and teleported)

The first koan teleported to the class.

Koan: yellow everyone! Sorry me late! a bit of traffic problems.

Mikisugi: that's fine, we spotted you outside.

Koan: woah you did? Hope you enjoy the show.

The students all cheered to replay to his answer.

Then ryuko, mako, tsume and mumu came out of their seat and tackle group hug him.

Koan: SEWER FIRE WORKS!

Ryuko: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Mako: koan you are amazing!

Tsume: you are awesome!

Mumu: huggy!

Senksetu: you and kekesetu did great.

Koan: is nothing.

With the other koan as he teleported to the main room with sastuki and the elite four.

Koan: yellow!

Nonon tackled him in a hug with hearts in her eyes.

Koan: POTATO GARDEN!

Nonon: mine, all mine he he he.

Ira: she going nuts!

Sanageyama: is she the same jakuzure? Or what?

Sastuki grab her to remove her from hugging koan.

Nonon: no! I'm not done huggy him!

Sastuki: he made me even more entreating to him then before, so he's mine now.

Koan: also here this.

He throw maiko who tide up.

Koan: she try to overthrow you and take over the school.

Ira: I see, I'll take it from here.

Koan: you do.

He then throw jennfier wo tide up.

koan: everyone meet my ex-girlfriend, Jennifer.

Nonon: (pull her staff) KILL!

as Jennifer felt a huge chill as she slowly turn to see sastuki who's eyes shadow with her sword ready that lower toward her neck.

Jennifer: oh...shit.

Sastuki: time to kill her.

Koan: you do that.

Sanageyama: koan...I saw the fight, you use 3 sword, the technique and you predict them and such speed.

Koan: yeah?

Sanageyama got to his knee and bow his head down.

Koan: huh? (title his head)

Sanageyama: PLEASE TEACH ME!

Koan: teach you?

Sanageyma: yes! I never seen anyone hold a sword, WITH THERE TEETH!

Koan: thank you, let just say I have another brother, all 3 of them, one brother who's like me but different, I mimic and fought him before and I learn it, also you remind of two things.

Sanageyma: what is it?

Koan: 1. like daredevil, a blind heroic person who can fight of vibration, all good senses, smell and hearing, and 2. you want to please sastuki, hehe, you remind me of a shares similarities to the legend of the Shinto storm god of Summer, Susano'o, a swordsman who was banished from Heaven to the underworld to live in total darkness.

Then nonon hugs his back and drool.

koan: anyway sanageyma, the 3 sword wont work on you but I can teach you ,with your new power and skills of kamui and with mine teaching will help you, i'll teach you obversation haki.

Sanageyama: TEACH ME!

Koan: I will.

Sanageyama: but what can it do?

Koan: allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally, When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target by their "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark edict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, although more skilled users can predict moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.

Sanageyama: sweet.

Koan: don't use it on ryuko nor your power, use your kamui.

Sanageyama: I understood.

Koan:(turn to see sastuki done punish Jennifer and he petted nonon's head) sastuki you had some interesting recruits.

Sastuki: well, I found them and there skills are useful.

Koan: sure is.

Sastuki push nonon out then hug koan's face to her breasts.

Nonon: HEY! MINE!

Sastuki: no, he's mine (zoom away)

Nonon: give me my huggy koany!

Koan: _stupenidous as ever._


	5. blood 5

At the bottom of the school there was an alarm going off and the one-star students are running everywhere.

Guy 25: DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

?: AH HAHAHAH!

Jumping off the equipment is a teen with brown hair and blue eyes, who is wearing a white cloak and pants with a hat, but he is covered up to hide his identity as he is holding a bag on his back.

?: man, another day and another run off! Guess that goes for my other exercise.

Then he spotted a wall of one-star students trying to block his rout.

Guy 74: we got you know!

?: oh really? (smile)

He then pull out a red card from his sleeve and revealing to have 5 cards in hand, he throws them as they poof to make nets that made the students unable to move as he jumps onto them giving him the boost to escape.

?: thanks for the lift guys!

Guy 12: damn you!

As he made his escape from the labs he was now confronted by none other then ira.

Ira: so, you think you can get away scotfree? Then again!

?: well, well, if it isn't mr toad wall, planing on catching me again?

Ira: shut it Asahi Hirabayashi the white shadow! Your gonna regret for thinking of all the thing you did ready to be expelled!

Asahi: oh my and what did I do again exactly?

Ira: you steeled our money and food to give to the no-stars and stolen our life fibers!

Asahi: oh right, I though is was that I, (pull out a wallet) took your wallet?

Ira: (jump at him) YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT!

Asahi: I regret nothin! (pull out his hat) catch you later cuz, you ain't "see" nothin yet (throw pepper spray and spray at his eyes)

Ira: AH! MY EYES!

The thief laughed as he jump up to the window.

Asahi: furthermore, (bow to ira) adieu.

He then falls off the window as he pulls out a one handed parachute.

Asahi: this is getting old, thank god i'm not running in the new guy koan, heard he's second in command(landed at the building of the garden and sniff then sigh) ah I just love a smell of a get away, so right now I-

He turn to see a tall, muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with his eye blue. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo. the black hair with a red streak. is opening his case and loaded a sniper gun as he targeting someone at school.

Asahi: _who the hell is that guy?_ (notice he stop and got up) _oh don't tell me he find out, although his weapon seem interesting._

?: what'd you want?

He said as asahi turn to see a man who seem a gardener of a two star uniform.

?:(laugh) i'm just wanna meet the guy who been looking at our flower for fun.

Asahi: _kusanosuke yaguruma, gardening club, why i'm not surprise of a two start student._

Kusanosuke: I think we give you a little thank you for that.

But the guy light up a cigarette.

Kusanosuke: hey, there no smoking area.

?: as far as I'm concerned you roll of life fibers you can suck it.

Asahi: _oh I like this guy._

Kusanosuke: how do you know about life fibers?

?: (turn to him) none of your dame business, (flick his cigarette at the garden) jack ass.

Kusanosuke: h-he through the, t-the secret flower bend! (the member watering his life fiber pot plant)your gonna pay for that!

as vines to show monster plant coming at him.  
as the plants monster toward and got him.

Kusanosuke: meet my gardening spect green handed two star goku uniform! Now what you know what it called, prepare be planted!

Asahi: _oh no! I better go he-_

The smoke clear as the guy roll down with his nail gun and fired all the garden member and even kusanosuke.

Kusanosuke: are you kidding me? Guns don't work on goku uniform!

Then he made a huge plant monster as the guy kept fire but the giant plant monster got him.

Kusanosuke: gobble that sucker.

But the plant torn dry as kusanosuke got down felt tired.

Asahi: _nevermind, but why he look tired?_

Kusanosuke: What's happening, like my bones goes-

The guy wen and point the nail gun at him.

Guy: there are two things you don't know about me, 1. I smoke where I wanted.

Kusanosuke: please have mercy I was only-

Guy: 2. never interrupt me, ever!

Asahi: _guess that my que to leave, seem he got it under control_ (turn to his weapon) _but maybe he don't mind if I take a peak._

he about to walk until he heard the guy's voice

?: you think I never know you was here they entire time, Asahi Hirabayashi also known as, white shadow?

Asahi: (smile) hmm, guess my reputation has reach the outside world. Guess I can't hide from you, Tsumugu Kinagase.

Tsumugu: something caught your interest?

Asahi: yeah man, ounce again I didn't recognize you but rumor said a man with no life fiber, hmm not to late to partner up?

Tsumugu: and assume you try to steal like the theif you are?

Asahi: is more like a borrowing and curiosity that hit my habbit ga- (dodge of so many nails )

Tsumugu: i'm warning you theif, but if you wanted to run off let me take care of that life fiber.

Asahi: same question as that gardening dude who seem to wet himself, why you hate life fiber ? I mean they do come in handy.

Tsumugu: it doesn't concern you a damn thing (kept firing and run off at him kept firing)

As then asahi dodge it as then what tsumugu didn't know he got his nail gun and his boots.

Asahi: well time for me to vamoose ,you should take aiming class, I think this school have it.

Tsumugu: maybe you should see a doctor, of eye checking.

Asahi: why? (seem confused)

Tsumugu: cuz you didn't know I already got you at the back.

As asahi felt tired and woozy as he cant move and couldn't reach his gadget or do his life fiber.

Asahi: guess i'll have the bad news from the doc.

Tsumugu remove the nail form his boot and pin asahi to the ground and point his nail gun at him.

Tsumugu: listen up good brat, there is two thing you need to learn here, 1. I don't make friends who are theif and wear life fiber think is just nothing but a tool and toy, and 2. there's a different between you and I, I'll destroy every life fiber cuz their a threat, you on they other hand think is a game and that what you are, a little monkey who's alone with nothing but fear, and i'm about to get you off of my hair for good if you don't take of your clothes.

Asahi: man, I didn't know you swing that way, but i'm not in to dude.

Tsumugu about to remove his clothes but as before he could koan who in invisible of the shadow turn quicklius as everything is slow motion.

Quicklius grab asahi's hat and look inside as he pull out a scanner and even replace other stuff with fake things, and know of it and even took some and other stuff and he chuckle a bit and put some back in, he went to tsumugu's stuff and this give him an idea of what he can make later, then grab asahi and place him to a safe place as he zoom away as everything back to normal.

Tsumugu: what the?! (look around as asahi is gone) damn!

Asahi then notice he at a safe area place along his hat next to him.

Asahi: oh cher, can't believe that someone saved my ass, I got it covered (put his hat back on) now for my haul.

He looks in the bag and spotted some food and money but only to have a small amount of life fibers.

Asahi: ah great, it seems that this koan got me.

he turn then scream see a panting of a jack o lantern's face of an eye smile and sharp smile that painted color red, make him jump almost got a heart attack.

Asahi: where did that pumpkin come from?!

As with koan in his main room reading a manga as ira came bursting out of the door.

Ira: master koan we got a problem!

Koan:(sigh) once again you should knock while in after classes while me reading my fairy tail 100 year quest manga, fired up ira, report what you say since me in, the zone of cherrychunga.

Ira: (bow) my apologies, we have a breach, Hirabayashi has stolen a portion of our food and money, and manage to snatch a large portion of our life fiber supple.

Koan: that doesn't ring a bell of who that is, and your eyes are pink eye, what happen? Don't worry is not that bad of what happening right now and is alright to cry in shoulders.

Ira: no sir is not like that! and i'm not crying, (rubbing his eyes) I got blasted by a pepper spray, making me letting my guard down.

Koan: well this guy seem like a trickster, so how long and many time he been a pain to you guy's thorn before I was here?

Ira: ever since the first semester before you arrived.

Koan: I see.

Ira: and he keep doing this for the no star , he had connection to the two star.

Koan: and who fault was it treating them poorly? Yesterday of the no tardy day, no star student didn't make it and felt poor and depress even with their heavy injury of the death trap you explain in to the students and ryuko makoi. (ira flinch that he felt koan's killing intents aura but koan still kept his smile and eye smile) you wouldn't happen to know that would you?

Ira: w-well sir I-

Koan: I understand that, just because no star student not like special or anything don't mean to treat them bad and poorly, even with great power comes with great responsibility, take me, wade, mumu, tsume, snarl and ryuko for example. and it wise to use it and not overpower, as second in command and king of this school. I hear by that no star students along other be treated the same and the club member they be and their leader don't go to far and be nice along their power wisely after ryuko and I defeat all club members before we reach you along the elite four and her, so please ira sent this messages to my sastuki, it help the balance and along to keep dung out of mind here.

Ira: (bow) yes sir.

Koan: also (got up and close his manga and put it on his desk) koan is intrigued of asahi , remind me of koan, so koan deal with him and make a fair ways and testing his skills.

Ira: how?

Koan: koan is koan, (grin wider and laugh crazy) cuz he try scratch my back, the laughing looney scratch his. _Beside mikisugi's old friend here better know i'll be the one who hammer to nail his problem._

 **with koan 2 and ryuko**

Koan and ryuko are now in the biology club as koan is now mattershift in his formed.

Mattershift: this is biology club? More like the rip off movie frankeinstein if you ask me, and dung really pick the right one to tick me off (see the studnets and their leader corrupted) just like that !

He kept using his speed to rammed over other students while ryuko inn her battle outfit devil mode slashing other students.

Ryuko: what with you people? All anyone does here is take hostage.

Mako: your so cool you guys

Deadpool, snarl, mumu and tusme taking down the d-enforcer.

As their a guy who now monstrous and the half side is a muscles tissue but armor like.

Biology guy: shut up you! Your friend is no-

Mattershifrt rammed his guts send him crashed to the wall and use his gravity power to slammed him many times at the floor.

Mattershift: how about I test my horns to impale you? How that for biology.

Snarl: mako how the hell you keep let these club people get to you?

Mako:(chuckle nervously) stuff happen.

The corrupt student throw their deadly sharp blade at ryuko and mattershift but no affection.

Biology guy: impossible!

Mattershift turn into koan and in battle outfit mode as they pull their blade like scissors.

Ryuko: save your little knife for the frogs!

Koan: and not my frogs or friend as well! Consider this club out of bounce!

As they whammed them send them all flying as they both land down at the ground.

Ryuko and koan: finishing move! Double seni sosh itsu!

As the life fiber strange went to them and turn back to normal.

Ryuko: well that take care of that.

Koan: koan say, also me hungry.

Ryuko: don't worry, we'll get you some food.

Then tsume, mumu and mako tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: SPRING MUSHROOMS!

Mako: KOANY!

Tsume: hey big bro!

Mumu: my huggy!

Deadpool: well another day of stopping the club and more.

Snarl: yep.

As ryuko sat on koan's lap and her red scissor blade turn back to a normal scissor like size.

Mako: wow, when did you learn to shrink your scissor down? That's so cool.

Ryuko: eyah well, that's not that big of a deal.

Deadpool: wait if you can do that? then what's the point leaving it big and carry it in a case?

Koan: cuz she finally learn a new trick.

Deadpool: ooh. (nodded)

Ryuko: I like that case.

Koan: me too, is cool and fit your style. (petted her head)

She giggled and blushed liking his pets.

Senksetu:(sigh) your blood been quite salty lately but not too salty cuz is seem, crazy and fresh like koan.

Ryuko: huh?

Senkestu: that explains your cocky attitude.

Ryuko: you can tell stuff like that from how my blood tastes?

Senkestu: yes, I can spot any changes in your psychology, every weight and your mind.

Koan: her personality seem fine to me ,I mean take wade for example and my bro ben, even hero do get cocky but that doesn't stop them of die trying and fight for what right.

Kekesetu: true and when I taste ryuko's blood seem almost you describe brother, but koan's blood is too insane and sometime red, light and black color cuz he's a hybrid, his psychology is random and daffy like, hell I can even taste the animal and human.

Snarl: oh cuz he eat humans and naimals sometime.

Koan: yup and clothes. (make senksetu and kekesetu shiver a bit) what?

Then mako got a needle on her forehead, then a milion needles are on her.

Then mako and koan got a needle on her forehead, then a million needles are on her but to show afterimage of himself and remove all needles out of her.

Koan: is rude in lunch time, in fact.

Koan's tentacles burst grab someone in the shadow but camouflage turn off show asahi and throw him at tsumugu as they bot crashed.

Koan: wow Arthur, nice oc.

 _ **thank you**_

Koan: ryuko and guys meet mohwak guy who have deadly tools to deal with life fiber and his trusted sidekick the top hat magician! The rip off spidey and lupin the 3rd!

Asahi: (jump away from tsumugu) who are you calling a sidekick and ripoff blinded baboon!?

Koan:(came out of asahi's top hat that surprise and shock him)how yoru is comfy as a chair! and koan thought you was with mohwak biker, but how'd you know koan part baboon? (make a baboon noise)

Asahi: (take his hat off and aim somewhere else) get off my hat! (fire koan away)

But koan jump came like a boomerang and whack him make him dizzy a bit as koan landed on his feet.

Koan: so what doing? and how's your friend asahi?

Asahi: I'm not his friend, (dust himself off and put his hat back on) I only know him though tumors.

Ryuko: mako! Hey mako! Come on say something!

Koan: she's okay, she not dead.

Tsumugu: he's right (ryuko and they other turn at him walking in) they effect on the needles therapeutics, it take any misteake she had, any illness . when she wakes up, she'll feel refresh and energize.

Ryuko: oh uh, thanks I guess.

Koan: like me!

Tsumugu: but you along serinuyami and white shadow's uniform get no mercy!

Senksetu: get out of here!

As koan quickly slap his nemetrix as a red flash as he change into a blue dear with a white underbelly, light blue fur on the back and has spiked horns.

?: **AZUREMAGNET!** Whoa, me haven't used this one, in forever, or unless I think so not sure

This shocked asashi of what he saw.

Asahi: _hope i'm not seeing thing but this koan turn to a blue deer giraffe whatever, is it his life fiber doing this?_

He turn ryuko dodging the needles as azuremagnet's antlers glow blue electric as the needles go toward tsumugu as he roll down but got magnetic by his gadget and metal parts got pin down as he cant move.

Tsumugu: damn it! Can't move!

Azuremagnet: that settle, now asashi, how about you come to koan and talk this, since me heard from a big bird of your time in this school playing cat and mouse.

Asahi: and where's the fun in that? I got some things to do that involves stealing somethings, (pull out the needle gun) like this beaut right here.

Tsumugu: DAMN YOU!

Asahi: now I have something else in my list, if you want to talk, try to find who look like. (bow to them) adieu. (poof away)

the alien dear giraffe turn back to koan.

Koan: alright then and even this. (pull out a neelde gun)

Tsumugu: huh?

Koan: what he got is a fake that wade made, we'll settle this soon. (toss the needle gun back to him)

Tsumugu:(get up) fine, but your along next.(Walk off)

 **With asashi as he finally in the building**

Asahi: yes this will do, thanks to this koan guy is to easy, this gun will be nice of get other jobs done,(see the button) I wonder what this do?

As he press the button, the needle gun spray sleepy gas at him as he coughing and fall to the ground as vision almost getting blurry and see koan crouching down at him.

Koan: come on bro, you think koan was born form yesterday?

Deadpool: asashi buddy, we got you.

Koan: buenas noches, spidey 2. 

Asahi: dame you bastard.

As asahi's eyes closed and fall to the ground unconscious.

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere at some bar as mikisugi and then tsugumu came in.

Mikisugi: I already know what your going to say tsugumu, never interrupted me, am I right?

Tsugumu: what do you want?

Mikisugi: pull up a seat, their aren't enough kiryuin spys around in this stye.

Tsugumu: what do you want?

?: now, now tsugumu, can an old friend say hello?

They turn and see non other then Lilith and hikari.

Tsugumu: l-lady lilith?!

Lilith: yep.

Hikari: good to see you mikisugi, how's koan doing?

Mikisugi: he's doing well, manage to clime his way to sastuki.

Lilith: I know my son doing the right thing, and fixing the area around the town here.

Hikari: so tsugumu, your still doing this after...you know, and targeting not only ryuko but Lilith's and my son too?

Tsugumu: I'm doing my duty.

Lilith: perhaps only you loathe and purge anyone who wear kamui which the school, but this wont bring back kinue.

Tsugumu: don't you put this on me lily.

Mikisugi: "people in clothing aren't enemy's" isn't that what she said?

As he crush the small cup.

Tsugumu: I owe you guys, and i'll do anything you ask, except when it comes to a kamui.

Mikisugi: okay but hq find out about this, there going to take your gear away.

Tsugumu:(Walk off but stop) and i'll go after the kamui as a naked nudest, it doenst change a damn thing.

Hikari: is that so?

Tsugumu: hmm?

Hikari: look tsgu, I know it munch to take of that accident cuz you of loathe and hatred to think is the only way but your not getting it, take it from koan, you and him share a common.

Tsugumu: what you think his sympathy can do?

Hikari: trust me, you'll see as me and Lilith failed and too late for his childhood, at least he's all healed up.

Tsugumu think of it and then went off.

 **with ryuko and koan**

As ryuko and koan is now training somewhere in combat fighting, smart thinking along sword fighting.

Koan: we both know he's just after senksetu and kekesetu.

Ryuko: yeah.

koan: also let say he's an old friend of our teacher back then, he lost his older sister when she believe human and life fiber can be bond as friends and part of the family, however the incomplete prototype kamui overwhelm and kill her body ,shock and horror tsugumu and swear to purge every life fiber he see is too dangerous, but we'll prove him not all are bad.

Ryuko: woah, now that seem of vengeful type.

Senksetu: you sure we can do this?

Kekesetu: i'm with you a little but koan got a point or otherwise he wont see it like how his sister wanted.

Ryuko: and who's the guy with the top hat stuff?

Koan: Asahi Hirabayashi a.k.a white shadow, in the school before I came I heard details and read info of him deep that he steals life fibers to make some experiments on dolls since he didn't have many friends, even steal food and money for the no-stars, and his kamui can make camaflouge to make him invisible, make his drawings come to life within the cards and make a doubleganger for quick get aways and his hat can pull out gadgets to help with his heists. His family is from the no star area, but they have connections for a two star privilege but like the life style, his gadgets are like pickpockets, safe cracks, smoke bombs, anything for a great thief to steal. But my measssges to sastuki to show and help the no star student and along everyone of the town is now changing.

Ryuko: that explain mako's place seem a bit different, what you gonna do to him?

Koan: koan will talk to him and offer him to be part of the time and fight along dung but he's shy and afraid that if anyone know who he is he'll be ratted out but koan is not like that and so do other of koan's friends and his girls.

Ryuko: that's right.

Koan: tsugumu will be armed and along got brains with his weapons to figure and get us down , also my other friends make sure he wont get all student and I have two deal with my other enemies, kraven the hunter and his teams he brought the rogue of their speices the berserk and his team.

Ryuko: well this should be fun.

As then after training they begin to eat with the mako family.

Marto: oh wow, so yummy.

Deadpool: (Shoving food in his mouth) your telling me!

Tsume: delicious!

Koan eating his by wolf it down along snarl too, then koan feed mumu and mako as well.

Mako: yay! Ah~.

Mumu: ah~!

They munch on the food koan offered them as mako and mumu eat in bliss.

Ryuko growling in jealousy and tsume hissing at them but to see koan feeding them too.

Koan: your two turn ! say "ah!"

Ryuko and tsume: ah…

As they munch the food koan offered them as they sigh heavenly.

Tsume: _big bros food offering is amazing._

Ryuko: _koan is such a wonderful friend._

Mumu: _huggys foody._

Mako: _yumm! So tasty!_

Tsume: okay big bro, time for me to feed yo-(then ryuko cut the chopstick) what the!? (turn and glared ryuko) ryu!

Ryuko: I don't know what your talking about, now koan, say "ah".

Tsume: (push her off) no! i'm his sister and is my job to feed him since the day I dreamed for!

Ryuko: well too bad! I'm feeding him!

Mumu: hell no! He's my huggy!

Mako: (offer some food for koan) say "ah".

Mumu, tsume, ryuko:(offer food too) say "ah" too!

Koan open his mouth and ate it as he eye smile and happy girn.

Koan: yummy! In koan's tummy!

Mako: (pouted) no far!

Koan: me didn't forget you (ate some as make her happy) makay's food along girl is good.

Mako: yay! I win!

Then a knock on a door.

Koan: me get it! Me get it!

Koan open the door to see lilith and hikari

Koan: mommy! Daddy!

Ryuko: (have a peak) whoa, there your mom and dad?

Koan: yep!

Hikari: I'm hikari seinruyami

Lilith: and I'm lilith seinruyami, nice to meet ya! (sniffing) who cook this amazing food?

Sukuyo: oh that would be my cooking, would you like some?

Lilith: of course.

Hikari: also koan my boy here's your step parents.

Ryuko: there here too?!

As coming out of the door are two people, a young woman of orange eyes, peach skin, little dark brown hair that wavy and in a dress along a man black hair, green eyes, fair skin and wearing a suit.

Mumu: Diana?! Wilson?!

Koan and tsume: mommy! Daddy!

Diana: oh hello sweeties!

Koan tackle them in a hug and cry so deeply to them, ryuko smiled at him for having two families

Tsume:(hugged her parents) i missed you two so munch!

Wilson: hey lory, look at you, grown up.

Tsume: my name is tsume but still i miss you.

Diana: and ryuko look at you, you grown to a nice young lady for my son.

Ryuko: hey there, it's nice to see you too.

As everyone join in to eat as snarl turn to see devilca and non other then mad sally.

Mad sally: HEEEEEEEEERES MAD SALLY!

Koan: big sis! Devilca!

Snarl: hey my two bojoos

Tsume:(grumble and hug koan tightly) oh great, her.

Mad sally: oh hello kitty poopoo.

Tsume: don't kitty poopoo me! I'm his favorite sister!

Mad sally: your not mad of the fake fish i distract you?

Tsume: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Mad sally grab koan and hug koan tightly.

Mad sally: yoink!

Tsume: oh do you want to be my scratching post?!

Mad sally: your still mad of the fake fish ( giggle crazy)

Tsume: and that trick me so you can be with my koany.

Mad sally: he did just his big sister for him.

Mad sally and tsume begin to fight

Ryuko: who that?

Koan: mad sally a.k.a madison sally but i call her maddy, she an experiment alien hybrid entity particle of my madness and my big sister who help and do big sister stuff.

Mako: your lucky, I only have a little borther, (hugs him) but never mind that, let's eat!

 **With sastuki and the elite four**

As everyone see koan carry the unconscious and tide up asahi who's nothing but in his boxer while walking in.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Ira: y-you captured the white shadow?!

Sanageyama: no fricken way!

Hoka: he eluded our attests of capture ever since the first semester.

Nonon: (hugs koan) MARRY ME NOW!

Koan: (got out of the hug) where's sastuki?

Ira: taking a shower.

Koan: okay (duplicate himself as he go see her) anyway I'll have talk to talk with asahi here.

As then asahi groaning to woke up to see he strap in iron cuffs in the wall as he notice he only in his boxer and had no hat as he look at koan.

Koan: rise and shine sleepy head.

Asahi: ugh, it's you again, guess I can't allude capture forever.

Koan: you was great! Also is not my first rodeo bro, and i know what your doing is heroic in a theif way. (patted his head) doing good stuff but no need to worried, koan fix your problem.

Asahi: and what fix is that?

Koan: oh don't play dumb, you and i are in common, you wanted to help the no stars, give them food and money and i ask my girlfriend sastuki to fixed what you really wanted, i mean give the food and money to no stars and i know you make those dolls of experiment with life fiber and you seem...lonely cuz your afraid if you ever make friends who know you are they'll ratted you huh?

Asahi: huh, who knew you have the balls to bang her.

Koan: and who know you dont have to live in the shadow forever.

Asahi: (look down in sadness) i know it just I'm scared, around here, you don't trust anyone with secrets, if anyone has a secret to tell to sastuki, they'll be ranked up and punish the one who kept that secret, that's why I didn't made any friends, I decided to make some friends, literally.

Koan: i know how it feel.

Asahi: how?

Koan: I'll show you.

He poke his forehead as his eyes wide as all info of koan's past go to him as he gasp and look at koan who have a stern look.

Asahi: I see, well at least I didn't have your past, but why? I do a this and your helping why ?

Koan: cuz your my friend, i don't care how it is, when i confess my secret they accept me and I'll never in my life or death to abandon my family and friend, and your my friend , also i did all this and things around change even the no star student are now treated well and when i explain you'll dont have to hide in the shadow as your now like everyone.

As ashashi felt so happy in tears as koan unlocked the cuffs and koan dress him up as asashi hugged him.

Asahi: thanks man, it really means a lot.

Koan: good, also i have my own enemy dung and he is up to no good as always, so my friend , wanna join in my team and think you can take whatever he through at us? (he smirk as asashi grin)

Koan pull out asashi's top hat from his fir frame and toss it to him.

Asahi: well then, (puts it on) you got yourself a thief, but… I'm going to take some stuff around here.

Koan: dude.

Asahi: sorry old habits.

Koan: well here this, you'll like my friends as they'll accept you, i made friends before who was theif. anyway you can steal from bad students who are cruel, and don't worry the real threat is sastuki's mom who allied to dung. You can steal from them as long you let me know and part of my spy network along i can upgraded your goku uniform like i did to they others and the elite four.

Asahi: dude, do you know who your talking to? I'm the white shadow there's noting in this school that I can't steal, I have stolen nonon's favorite plushies, uzu's sword collection, hoka's tech and just today ira's wallet.

Koan: you mean these? (pull it all out from his fur frame make hi jaw dropped and eyes bulge speechless) what?

Asahi: okay, how in the hell did you get those?! I put them in the secure place I know.

Koan: koan is koan, also sastuki and elite four let say not bad guy , I'll explain the whole thing , but first you have to meet and your not the one who use to be a thief, (pull out his pocket of the embarrassing picture) these embarrassing picture from that christmas party i got from your pocket 1 second ago.

Asahi: I don't attend Christmas party's.

Koan: you sneak in in disguise and why have them?

Asahi blush embarrass as he grab it back.

Asahi: your good, ok you caught me again, we're we start?

Koan: follow me.

As koan and asahi went to the main room.

Meanwhile with koan who see sastuki in the shower as he knock.

Koan: guess who?

Sastuki: hello koan dear.

Koan: mind if koan be in?

Sastuki: of course.

Koan strip as he came in the shower and washing her body and fondle her breasts to wash.

Koan: you like this sastuki?

Sastuki: oh yes, your touches are amazing.

Koan: and you have a nice ass.

He spank and grope her ass as she moans.

Sastuki if you like my ass, why not take it?

Koan: soon, also I got asahi.

Sastuki: (smile) that's great, he's been stealing from me for all school year, he even planing to take my sword.

Koan: and how did it go?

Sastuki: it didn't happen.

Koan: so what stuff he stole from you?

Sastuki: well he did steal the life fibers, food and money.

Koan: oh yeah I explain it, you see he was helping the no stars since you got my messages and reason right?

Sasutki: yes and I don't mind.

Koan: also he didn't make any friends which is why he steal life fiber and make dolls out of them form his experiment, also he was scared to make friends he don't trust cuz he think they'll ratted him out if he tell his secret of who he is, so I fixed the problem and my other me explaining the situation so he wont get the wrong idea and misunderstand here.

Sastuki: okay, but are you sure? He is a thief and likes to have a good chase.

Koan: oh don't worry, he'll adapt soon only of a reminder and what at least he can do

Then the alarm hit.

Guy 25: GET HIM!

Asahi: the white shadow sticks again!

But he got stop in mid air and his stuff separated as he cant move.

Asahi: ah come on! Who did that!? Who turn on the gravity?!

Nonon: I did.

He slowly turn to nonon.

Asahi: (smile) nonon the skull snake.

Then he see ira, hoka and Sanageyama.

Asahi: (lyed back in mid air) well well well, if it isn't the animal four all together, staring uzu the monkey man, ira the toad wall and hoka the doggy boy, hehehehehe.

Nonon then strip asahi's goku uniform and remove his hat and hoka put it in an electric bubble to surprise him so munch as he gulp as he froze know in mid air felt their murdering aura staring dagger at him.

Asahi: o-okay that's new, I-I suppose those are the upgrades koan mention?

Nonon: how do you know about the upgrades koany gived us?

Asahi: no way, (smile) that dog got you too huh?

Nonon: answer me!

Asahi: he told me as we talk and explain and solve my problem and I cant help it.

Nonon: how about we show you it.

Nonon's arm become a plant one ax, ira's fist intinte with long whip with spike ball, hoka have electric dancing around and uzu show claws of crystals blade.

Asahi: Holy Jesus, that is awesome, too bad I'm not actually around.

Nonon: say wha?

Then asahi turn into piles of paper alone with his uniform, then they hear a whistle only to turn to see asahi behind him.

Asahi: psych, but those powers are very impressive.

He felt a tap as he turn of nonon.

Asahi: what the.

K.o him with a boxing glove then turn to see the duplicate nonon.

Nonon: like I fall for that trick. (then remove his uniform and his hat and replace it with normal clothes)

Koan and sastuki came in.

Sastuki: well, well, Asahi Hirabayashi the white shadow, you've alluded our attempts to capture you and here you are now.

Asahi:(got up rubbing his face) sastuki kiryuin, you know I've been eyeing that sword of your for quite some time, but since koan caught me for the first time I have to turn a new deck, but that doesn't mean I'll stop stealing.

Koan: you can that on evil and not good guys, and I have to warn you very deadly, steal my stuff and the most of all my cherrychunga and root beer, is not gonna be very pretty.

Asahi: dude, I never had one, what do you think I would steal that? And besides, if I would I'll just draw one up and have my own.

Koan: making sure if you don't do anything stupid and drawing is not good enough

Asahi: what'd you mean?

Koan snap his finger as a poof a rootbeer and cherryguna out of nowhere make asashi's eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Asahi: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? Is it your kamui?

Koan: not telling, and you be careful around sastuki, she not the same how you heard in rumors.

Asahi: what'd you mean? She look the same and what possible she can do that make me wet myself?

She then activate her kamui, that made him turn around not looking.

Asahi: that's not what I meant.

Koan: oh thats it.

Asahi: huh? (then suddenly he felt a big chills as he slowly turn) what th-ahhhh!

She is now in her angelic formed but a her coywolf with it and her sword toward his nuts and his instinct told him not to dare take it from her.

Asahi: meep.

She turn back to normal.

Asahi: okay, we're we start?

Koan: you'll help deal with him and along my enemies.

Asahi: so, what do you want me to steal?

Koan: whatever that interest you and steal his sunglasses for me and his weapon I need to copy and modified along customize in case of back up.

Asahi: alright, but I have no luck know about him.

Koan: alright then, hoka would you please?

Hoka: I have intel of the stranger who attack the gardening club, his data has been trouble lately.

Ira: the anti-uniform gorilla.

Asahi: tsumugu kinagase.

Ira: he's the one who attack all our infernally academy.

Hoka: yes and I also find this.

He show at the computer of the weapon.

Koan: I know those, these needle can connect separate between human's body and life fiber.

Uzu: ha! a weapon that can take out a goku uniform, I believe it when I see it.

Koan: looks can be hard to tell or believe.

Asahi: if it wasn't for k here, i'll be done for.

Hoka: this time though, he appeared to be targeting ryuko matoi and master koan.

Asahi: let's not forget me.

koan: dude, how would he if he mad of you did try to steal his weapon, even I did save you

Asahi: ah crap, me and my big mouth.

Ira: you sure about that?

Sastuki: he must be after their kamui,this is the struggle between a sandpiper and a clam ,the monkey and a hawk.

Koan: nice, (turn nonon) also nonony sorry about the biology club thing me and ryu along my friends did, I cure them and talk some sense into them cuz I don't like them try to dissect mako nor even me.

Nonon: (hugs him) that's alright as long it's you koany. (rub her face onto his body)

koan: and here who's my enemies coming

koan type the keyboard and show a picture of kraven and even the predator rogue berserker and his 2 team of predator with him.

koan: kraven the hunter who is a mutant himself of become possessed the power of leopard, cheetah and lion even he think he the most excellent hunter of them all. And with his that helping that cat guy is non other then a sport hunter alien race yautija but their rogue, this guy name is berserker and his two lackey with him Tracker and Falconer, since I killed those 3 along and now back from the dead thanks to dung.

Asahi: (smile) hmm, they have good things on them.

Koan: if you want them just don't get killed.

Nonon: okay I think I should change things up a bit ,and i'll be the one casting the net.

Koan: really? How come?

Nonon: well she and you made a mass but I forgive you, if this kraven and those predator a problem I can do something to crack some tune.

Asahi: oh yeah like you can play music to them to death snakey.

Nonon: you, don't call me that, cause KOAN is the only one who can call me that.

Asahi: nah, hwo if you would excuse me, (take his uniform and hat back) I got something to steal. 

Koan: don't try to go by yourself and do this, you may think have the chance be we're in this together, I don't want you to get killed by my enemies.

Asahi: who said I'm going alone? Gotta go, I'll be back with some trophies.

Koan: right make sure you know what yoru doing, me no doubt but remember.

Asahi nodded then lefted.

Koan: also guys here.

Koan give the elite four the stuff that asashi has stolen from them.

Ira: hey, my wallet.

Hoka: my tech! My beautiful tech.

Nonon: MY PLUSHIES!

Uzu: hey, by sword collection!

Koan: your welcome.

Nonon: (hugged koan tight) thank you koany! I love you!

 **the next day**

Asahi is now in his civil uniform showing his face and wearing glasses with no lenses as he walking but felt like someone watching him as he turn around to see no one not around.

Asahi: hmm, looks like I'm being followed.

As he oddly heard a cricketing noise then he look down to notice 3 circle like laser beam is targeting at him.

Asahi: (sigh) let the games begin.

He then heard a fire but he turn himself into paper but one has a hole

as the real asashi came in and see a shadow figure who aimed at him.

Asahi: the old trick in the book! (he pull out his hat a grenade and throw it) thank fast!

As exploding then asashi go and see what it is but surprise him is just a fake decoy wood mean he just got tricked reveal himself.

Asahi: there good. (smile) I like a challenge.

but he felt a notice punch send him crash through the window as he landed at the ground and getting up shaking his head.

Asahi: so they think they can do the disappearing act? Guess again

his hat then poop out goggles that attached to his head.

Asahi: alright then let see what we got.

He put for x-ray but see no one around.

Asahi: hmm, odd I don't see n-(he dodge the flying saucer blade that almost got him) woah! that was a close one.

He heard a blast as he quickly draw a bird to fly off then suddenly a water splash on the drawing.

Asahi: ah nut basket. Alright no more mr nice guy.

He then draw out some cards and throw around.

Asahi: alright whoever mr. invisible person, how you take these?!

He snap his fingers and lots of flower spreads around the area, as the flower is blown it caught a body making it visible.

Asahi: (pull out another card) hi there.

He see a strange person who wearing some armor, a bio mask, weapon, plasma shoulder, as claw like, dreadlock these and some animal bones.

Asahi: well the mysterious hunter, this be easy.

The strange person pull out his melee staff spear weapon and asahi pull out his patan from his hat.

Asahi: let's dance.

As they begin clashing then the strange person dodging it while asahi then do a double kick then the strange person grab his head and throw him but he quickly draw a cards but the strange person plasma blast his cards make asahi crash to wall but luckly his hat broke the impact as he getting up.

Asahi: is that all you got?

But he notice an invisible kick to his face send him to the ground and get up but then he notice another with gattling alien gun like fried speed needles as asahi about to move but it got to his back as he stuck and cant move his body.

Asahi: Great now i'm glue.

He heard a growling as he see land down is kraven.

Asahi: wow, that one big kitty.

Kraven: such prey who always get away, and you know someone I attend to hunt.

Asahi: isn't he have a fur coat, orange straightjacket and crazy? Nope, never heard of him.

Kraven: perhaps you can do us a favor to help and in return you'll have what you want?

Asahi: sorry i don't make deals with cats.

Dung's voice: then why not a dragon?

Asahi: huh? who said that? Is it… a lizard?

Dung's voice: such humor you got boy, and is sad...sad you have no one but dolls, and I have the right one.

Asahi: and there nothing you can do make me help.

Dung's voice: I disagree.

Then a black and purple aura erupt and corrupt asahi as he scream in agony.

Asahi: w-what is...this?!

Then he scream as something come out of his chest is a black figure as came out of the black figure of a mist.

Asahi:(eyes wide) no way!

?: who the hell is this guy?

it show a asahi except wearing a silver mask with yellow eyes and a tophat that not to long ,then a suit that dark red and silver and black then his cape shape as a wings and wearing sharp claws.

?: and nice stuff you had.

He threw cards to the ground at a portal open to show asahi's stuff and the look alike asashi take out his top hat and it suck all of it inside of it.

?: and thank you.

Asahi: hey! that was mine pal!

?: it's mine now.

Asahi: who the hell are you?!

?: I ask first.

Dung's voice: he's your weak sore loser of a brother asahi.

?: well then, here's my card.

Throw a card that hit asahi's chest make an explosion send him flying.

Ihasa: the name is ihasa, the black shadow! the phantom thief in all day and night! (he swift his cape to vanished)

 **with koan, ryuko and the others**

Koan and ryuko are standing in front of the school while koan sniffing

Koan: yep he's coming along the predators and leaven and now dung make an evil shadow asashi

Ryuko: and who that flying?

Koan see asahi flying as he sigh then koan grab him by the back of his shirt.

Koan: seem you met my enemies.

He mumbled in anger.

Koan: hey is your fault of thinking they like how you deal with, we're working together where you like it or not, so stop bitching and start fighting.

Asahi: alright, alright (koan let him go) so what's the plan?

Koan: well mohawk along kraven, and the predator want us and if you need to deal with your dark side, he dung has made him, so here kamen rider ex aid paint.

Koan toss it him.

Koan: this might help

Kekesetu: koan I'm worried since he only after me and senkestu.

Koan: don't worry, me have plain.

Asahi: what is this?

Koan: kamen rider.

Asahi: i heard of it, i watch it back thdn and you sais it from ex-aid?

Koan: uh-huh (toss the belt to him) this will help, go ahead and try it.

Asahi: okay, here goes.

He then place the driver into his waist and press the button with his index finger.

 **ART SPLAT ATTACK!**

Then colorful pixals are scattered around and tubs of paint and coins scattered around.

Asahi: whoa, (throw his gashat into the air as it spins, then he grabs it upside down) henshin! (place the gashat onto the driver)

 **GASHATO! LETS A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WACHA NAME?! I'M A KANEN RIDER!**

The screen on asahi's belt appeared in front of him and went pass him, he is now wearing a colorful jumpsuit, a red, yellow and blue helmet with orange goggles and red, yellow and blue eyes.

?: wha?

Koan: say hello to kamen rider, painter!

Painter: hmm, do you have kamen rider lupin later?

Koan: don't push it, also keksetu I'm sure of it, incoming!

Then koan turn into crabdozerto block to while tsugumu with a missile bazooka.

While he blocking the plasma energy blasted by berserker and his team along ihasa fly up deilver black ink explosion as well.

Ryuko: life fiber synchronize! Kamui senksetu!

Painter: I'm going to steal everyone back from you, and everything you have!

ihasa: I like to see you try!

Painter then snap his fingers as a brush sword appeared on his hand.

 **GASHACON BRUSHAR!**

Painter: time to paint you to black and blue!

Ihasa: will take everything from you! (brought out a pen blade)

They charge at each other and clash there weapons, As then with kraven charged and pushing crabdozer while bersekrer and his 2 team got on top of the predator alien but crabdozer turn into ursasolar then blast them off of him while kraven still up.

Ursasolar: me have a feeling you show up.

Kraven: your are going to be my pray you beast!

Ursasolar: really? You didnt do well dealing with spiderman.

Kraven: (lifted the alien bear and thrown him) silence you beast!

Then usrasoalr then use claw to launch himself to headbutt send kraven got hit by berserker.

Ursasolar: hahahahaha truck a nerve?

Then he grab falcon and tracker by the neck and then with ryuko fighting tsugumu as he luanch his needle gun which didnt injured anything at ryuko.

Ryuko: huh, thought you didnt want me to transform! Hope you got a plan B!

She charged as her scissor sword clash with tsugumu's needle gun

Tsugumu: here's a piece of advice, it take a lot of strength to win a fight! (press a button)

The missile launcher he left fired as ursasolar saw it and throw falcon as he got hit then throw tracker when tsugumu fired a gagging and loaded as the needle hit tracker as ursasolar came next to her.

Ursasoalr: here's an advice tsugumu! To always have allies as back up of never face an enemy alone sometime! (turn ryuko) i got your back ryu!

Ryuko: thanks koan!

Painter and Ihasa panting a bit as the two damage a bit but ihasa is brusies a bit more.

Painter: is that all you got?!

Ihasa: no, how about this?!

He then turn all black and shiny and grow bigger and monstrous as he snap his finger as came out is monsteorus animal like doll make painter shocked.

Painter: m-my dolls...

Ihasa: there's no honor among thieves, and those dolls of yours are now my monsters.

Painter: oh you've crossed the line there bub, (throw his weapon away and flick his hand to make a two) second splat!

Then he open the driver to show the full armor.

 **GASHAN! LEVEL UP!**

As the screen appeared and move past him, he jumped into the air as he start to jump off leaving paint splats along the way as blobs of paint shoots everywhere and the red, yellow and blue paints slattered on him. As his white armor is now covered in paint it morphed into a normal body with all the colors, then his face as the backpack and the real head pop out from the top as he turn around to make a victory jump and landed in front of the ink monsters.

 **RED YELLOW BLUE! PRIMAL COLORS! SPLAT! SLASH! PAINT TO VICTORY! ART SPLAT ATTACK!**

Painter then press the A button to change into it's staff mode.

 **WHACKING!**

Painter: lets go create.

Ihasa: bring it!

They charge at each other doddging there swings and attacks, painter press the B button twice and a stream of paint hit the two dolls which change them back into a panda and a humanoid bat as they unconious.

As isaha grab his face and slammed him down many times and launch sharp blades of dark light at him as he grunted of pain as he stumble back.

Painter: (got up) you are so going down you copycat.

Ihasa: out with the old and in with the new pencil boy!

Painter: then take this! time to finished this with a draw!

Ihasa: for once I agree!

Panter pull his gashat out and put it on the other slot then press the silver button twice.

 **GASHUN! GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

As colorful energy is gathering on his feet large amounts of paint is blocking ihasa escape.

 **ART SPLAT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

then a colorful rainbow strike a lot as ihasa scream in agony and exploded

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Painter turn back to asahi notice the belt and rider formed gone.

Asahi: well guess koan got it back.

then hit his head and see his stuff raining down.

Asahi: (stick his fist out of the pile) WOO HOO! My stuff!

Then another stuff hit his face.

Asahi: ow! well at least I got it.

Ursasolar senses as he block the incoming attack of weaponised fans and pillows.

ryuko: now what?

Asahi: oh great, these guys.

Ryuko: you know them?

Asahi: duh.

The first group are people in rakugo uniforms and they are holding tables, the first two are wearing blue with a one-star and the middle is wearing a green one with two-stars and glasses. Then there are one hundred girls in pink kimonos and one of them has a two-star kimono and people who looked like they are in the gardening club but they are wearing some pink.

Asahi: the first group is from the rakugo club and those three guys are called the three masters, those girls are from the 100-poet club, and the last group is kusanosuke's friend, kusatao uwabami of the backyard gardening club.

Ursasolar: oh yeah? They ain't gonna be easy yet.

Asahi: why?

As dungle beast, d-enforcer and the 3 club got corrupted and erupt to become monster.

Asahi: wait dung can do that?!

Ursasoalr: duh (telepathic) nonony! Que the music!

Asahi smiled as he put back his uniform on and make his stuff goes into his hat, he then pull out three cards and throw them up as they turn into a toy plane, a sword and a boxing glove gun.

Asahi: this is going to be fun.

 **with nonon**

nonon is watching the fight ready to start as she smiled for 'her' sweet koan.

Hoka: you know, you have changed much when koan have arrived.

Nonon: I know, koany is a wonderful person and more

she heard a telepathic.

Ursasolar: (telepathic) yellow nonony!

Nonon: hi sweety!

Hoka: (sweatdrop) oh dear.

Ursasolar: as you can see my enemies along the student is corrupted, mind giving us a hand with some beat and crank up the volume? Cuz we need something to que the music.

Nonon: oh you must not worry my beloved, I have the perfect music in mind.

ursasolar: thanks my music cherry, after the battle me will give you a reward.

She cheered with glee as she walks up to the stand and ready her wand.

 **with the fight**

Ursasolar turn back to koan as he duplicate into 7 of himself.

Asahi: i'm seeing more of you.

Koan prime: you ain't see nothing yet! **MADDRIVE! SCRHONIZE! KEKESETU!** (turn in his battle outfit)

the 3 koan turn into ultimate rollgrawl, ultimate razorleo and ultimate clawser

Koan 5: time to use a rider! and this time ouja!

Koan 6: they are going to be "faized" for this!

Koan 7: faiz, kabuto, accel, RIDER FUSION!

 **FAIZ! KABUTO! ACCEL! HYPERSPEED MATCH!**

koan: Hyperspeed match? (chuckle insane) not bad!

Koan 6 whip a silver belt on his wast and whip out a phone and press 5-5-5, koan 5 pull out a purple deck case with a snake on the front, and koan 7 start to feel more energy

 **STAND BY!**

Koans: henshin!

Koan 6 place the phone into the belt and place it the slot and move it to the side, the belt then made red lines on his body and he is now wearing a black and silver armor and a helmet with yellow eyes, koan 5 then slide his deck into his belt and mirror images change him into his armor which is a black jumpsuit, purple and yellow lined armor and it resembled a cobra and holding a purple cobra themed staff. Koan 7 dashed around the area then stopped to reveal that he is wearing a red armor with silver armor and blue visor with a tire on his back.

 **COMPLETE.**

 **FASTER BEYOND TIME! HYPER DASHER!**

?: kamen rider, (hang his right arm) faiz.

?: kamen rider, (make the snake stance) Ouja!

?: kamen rider turbo!

as then nonon with her club member as they begin to play the music, with the koans they are taking down the dungle beasts, d-enforcer and the corrupted students as then soon took care off ryuko , asahi, koan and the 3 riders helping as tsugumu did take some student and easily stop the traps and even kraven and the 3 predators.

Tsugumu getting annoyed by this as didn't work then ouja quickly use his staff that saw tsugumu came swing by the window, as ouja kick him to the wall as he out of weapons and look asahi got it pointing at him.

Tsugumu: you…

Asahi: yep, now it's your turn.

Koan: is over tsugu, give it up.

Tsugumu: lesion you two, there are two things you should know, 1) I never give up, and 2) I'll never let you catch me.

He kick the needle gun out asashi's hands and grab it then roundhouse kick the 3 to the wall..

Tsugumu: is about time those jamming round start working, I cant believe how many it took but with seirnuyami in the way but at least that how he do and that's a kamui for ya.

Ryuko: you bastard.

Tsugumu: whatever is over.

Asahi: over? Hehehe, just getting started.

Tsugmu: take off your clothes.

Ryuko: yeah right, i'm not gonna stirp down by some pervert said-

Koan caught tsgumu's foot.

Asahi: that's enough man! Why be so pervert of it?! And what kamui ever do to you?!

Tsugumu: two things you three need to know, 1. there's once a woman, she belevie people and clothes weren't enemies. but she was a fool, and in they end, she was betray by clothing. 2. the road you three heading down, lead to the same fate!

Koan: (laugh crazy and grin) my fate already went there and done that mohawk.

Senksetu: go guys.

Keksetu: we'll distract them.

Koan: say what?!

They litrally jump off of ryuko and koan to shielded them.

Ryuko: sen-

Koan: kek-

Then a shot as shocked them to see then down to the ground and pin down.

Tsugumu: now do you two get it?

It never cared about you, it was trying to escape!

Ryuko: your wrong.

Tsugumu: i'm not! I-

Koan: your an idiot, (hair shadow) they was trying to protect us.

Tsugumu: like hell it would!

Koan: don't even dare think their monster! (hair almost upward felt almost change but faded when see mako and they other)

Deadpool show a katana blade toward tsugmu's neck along snarl up top of him pointing his blaster at his head and mako broom stick to the butt.

Tsugumu: what the?

Deadpool: use your damn brains, if it did escape why didn't done it in the first place of the fight?

Mako: look what you've gone and done to ryukos uniform, that's the only piece of clothing she has.

Snarl: and same to koan's uniform

Deadpool: lights please! (as light show on Deadpool and mako) they both love their uniform in case you cant hear them talking yet but they are completely bond! Senksetu and kekesetu are not like what you think from your past!

Asahi: you have made very crazy friends, and your also friends with mako.

Koan: hehehe, it what koan do.

Asahi: and how.

Mako: ryuko and koan loves there uniform more then anything on the planet 'but koan likes me', they're always talking and whispering to it, it's creepy but not for koan and it's true. (make 3 more of her) in face my whole family is creeped out of it. (turn to normal) but that's okay.

Asahi: _how is she and Deadpool doing that? There nuts as koan, but koan is way nutter as I see._

Mako: but that's what a person dose if they have only one set of clothes, and if you take away the clothes of the person who means like that, it's the same of taking away there bestest friend!

Deadpool: so we shall not prevent you to separated their bond! So release senkesetu and kekesetu at ounce! And understand your heart! To become gold! Gold as a nugget!

Asahi; _that guy is more nuttier then her._

Tsugumu: people and clothes cant communicate, and they cant be friends is impossible.

Mako: no is not!

Deadpool: things can do impossible! I have friends in my head and so do mako! When we met koan and ryuko their like baddies!

Mako: so they can be my friends ,I can be friends with clothes too! That's why ! Is not impossible !

They ripped out senksetu and kekesetuthen koan caught kekestu, mako and koan give senksetu to ryuko.

Mako: shame on you, you gotta take care of your friend.

Koan: yeah like how we both stick together.

Ryuko: thank you, koan, mako.(hugged senksetu)

Deadpool: alright thatgoes the touching feeling seeyah guys! (grab mako and they other as they zoom)

Tsugumu: okay so where we're we? Oh right, hand it over.

Koan: you want them, then pull the trigger on us.(he came close)

Tsugumu: then you give me no other option.

Koan: really? Then pay attention!

Senksetu and kekesetu jump as they wrapped close to tsgumu closed at him.

Senkestu: don't you touch her, if you do, I'll make you pay.

Keksestu: that goes double for me if you lay a finger on koan.

this shocked tsugumu of what he just heard and so do asahi

Asahi: _no way, please tell me i'm not going nuts.._

Tsugumu: wait, they, talks? are these four? Friends?

Koan: now you see it? does it look like a mosnteorus parasite to destroy? No, you see I too l lose someone. my little sister's life got killed by some monster and even they made me as one, as fury and vengeance of how cruel it is. I thought there was no hope as I don't remember but...it seems that way someone help and give me hope, me never believe it but now I see it. And you should too, this is what your sister is talking about, not all kamui aren't evil.

Then heard drum and music then see nonon.

Koan: hey nonony! What doin? and love the beat.

Nonon: oh hello koa-(see him in his underwhere) aaahhhh hahhhhhhaaaaa….

Ryuko notice too as mako, tsume and mumu who felt like something the missed, as tsume pull out an x-ray glasses for her and mumu and mako to peek to see koan naked in his underwhere.

Nonon's thought: oh wow~, that's one hunky hot piece of meat.

Ryuko's thought: oh wow, I didn't notice that he has rock hard abbs. (blush)

Tsume's thought:(cat smile and her tail waggy as it poofed fur) ehh heh, such a hunky meat, and it's all mine~.

Mumu's thought: so hot, so meaty.

Mako's thought: oh wow! He is so buffed! And sexy!

Kraven: come on out beast!

They turn outside kraven, the 3 predators and remaining d-enforcer and dungle beast.

Koan:(put his own clothes on) guess he want more.

Kraven: come on out, so we'll tear you apart, like dung and his allies did to you.

Koan's eyes shadow felt silent as he make a red sphere form his hand.

Koan: guys, listen careful, stay in here, and tsugumu go.

Tsugumu nodded as his uniformed poofed of pink smoke then koan throw the red sphere to the sky as he squeeze his hand to make a red moon, as koan break through the window and walk outside to the enemies.

Asahi: there is no way I'm missing out on this.

He whistled and his hat popped out a hand that picked out the needles.

Deadpool: I wouldn't go there if I was you(Came in and so do snarl)

asahi: huh? Why not?

Snarl: see that red moon he made?

Asahi: yeah why?

Deadpool: let's just say koan is more feral when the moon is red.

Ryuko: he is?

Asahi: how bad and more feral can he be?

Snarl: you should see this.

Deadpool: trust me, you be thankful when he told you to stay put

Kekesetu: is it serious?

Asahi: how are you able to talk?!

Ryuko: the bigger question is koan.

As they see koan walking in front face to face silent to the enemies.

Kraven: what's wrong beast? Have nothing to say? Good now I'll kill you and have your head as my trophie.

As koan then look then stared at the red moon.

Koan: not unless I make your head into one.

But he stop as he got to his knee felt his heart beating as veins as he scream so loud holding his head in pain while sweating a lot.

Dungle beast 24: wha?

as they heard koan growling as he panting so hard , as his clothes slowly tearing a part , kraven and the villain look at the red moon.

Kraven: no… how?

as they heard koan growling as he panting so hard , Koan get to the floor then he ripped off his straightjacket shirt and his vest, he grew a little taller , his foot ripped out of his shoes shows claws hand like, his skin become white as albino , his hair blacker then grew a bit and spiky, his fur red frame attach to shift like a mane of a lion, his body a little a bulkier then some dark grayer scales of a dragon appeared on the bottom of his legs , his torso show white fur around it, then 2 long spikes blades grew from his back , show angel and devil wings , his tail is long with a tip sharp blade along a spine like spikes, his pants looks like shorts that torn and horns on each side of his head but the left horn is broken, his nose is gone but a V shape like to show he have, have gills, black claws, the hair shadows his eyes leaving glowing white beady eyes then , as they looked at the beast which they absolute horror and shaking in fear standing and senses a beyond savage energy.

kraven never see such dangerous in his life ,asahi felt like his leg shaken and his hands as he sweated a bit , ryuko cover her mouth in absolute shocked and horror of what koan become, mumu felt sad and scared which koan never suffered as mako hugging her to feel comfort by seeing what scary, senksetu and kekesetu is so very shocked and frighten , nonon in tear a bit but cover her mouth.

Asahi: HOLY SHIT!

Ryuko: whoa...

Mumu: koan...

Senksetu: oh god.

Kekesetu: whoa.

Mako: koany huggy! 

Nonon: koan?

 **with sastuki**

at the screen they watching sastuki is dumbfounded but very worried to see what koan become, hoka,ira and sanageyma is speechless and as if they wet themselves as they notice the red moon is the reason.

Sastuki: oh my god.

Ira: whoa.

Hoka: intresting.

Uzu: damn.

as the beast koan slowly turn at kraven kept staring like a true predator hunger for the kill.

Kraven: (point his swords at him) I'm not afraid of you, I will be the predator!

But suddenly no where his both arms ripped off clean and his guts exposed organs torn apart ripped a hole open as the beast koan ripped it with his teeth and eating it as crunching the bones as it meat.

Kraven: no….

He fell on the ground dead as the beast koan pounce eating the dead body like is food chain as mako cover her eyes then asahi went to the toilet and throw up.

They see as koan zoom like a very quick invsile speed as wind blowing around as they all hearing scream bloody so munch as spill entire area and chop, slices, ribbons and ripped apart bodies of dungle beast, berserker, falcon and tracker as then soon all dead by the beast koan as all the blood raining down by the massacred, the beast koan screech roaring to howl at the red moon, as the blood of his enemies spill on ryuko and they other all over them

Asahi: I think I'm going to barf.

Asahi went to the toilet and vomited as mako and nonon scream of blood on them as everyone see the beast koan slowly sniffing around then look at them like a hawk.

Ryuko: koan? Are you there?

The beast koan title his head.

The beast koan: r...y...u...….

She then walking at him.

Asahi: what'd you doing?! Get back here you'll get killed!

Ryuko: I know koan, I know how to calm him down.

As she walk to him and touch his face then sastuki came in as he slowly turn.

The beast koan: s...a...s...t...u...k...i..

Sastuki: what did they do to you?

As the beast koan rub his head to them as he lick their cheek as they giggle as then Lilith who at the top of the school cancel the red moon with just a snap.

As then east turning back to koan as he stumble a bit.

Koan: wow, what a rush.

Asahi: holy fuck, what in the hell was that?!

Koan: me tell but,(duplicate himself and laugh crazy) me poop!

The 2 kaons fall down to the ground and went to sleep.

Nonon: (hugs him) I'll take him to my room

Koan duplciate another as ryuko pick him up and so do sastuki 

Ryuko: I'm going to get him home.

Sastuki: me too, he needed some rest with me.

Timeskip

Koan wake up and see he in bed and smile

Koan: come on out asashi

Asashi was next to the window.

Asashi: i got say, i met a lot of nut job but you take the cake the most

Koan: me get that a lot

Asashi: also thanks , for saving me like twice , guess your enemy not how i expected and ,( the bat and panda next to his shoulder) being a hero is not to bad, also thanks for helping the no stars, it change up a lot.

Koan: koan is koan as the choatic hero, your not the first as i met friends who are good of a thief, and you did great out there.

Asahi: yeah and I'll see you tomorrow

Koan:( chuckle) maybe as you think( show the tophat) white shadow

As asahi look at his hat is fake as he chuckle

Asashi: your one sneaky devil

Koan: ( toss his hat to him) yeah and also here

He throw painter and even shocked him another device

Asashi: lupin?!

Koan: yep.

Asahi: wow, thank you, also gotta go, i heard some thugs and baddies have value stuff, adieus!

He fly out with a grabbing hook.

Koan: man sly would glad meet him.

He notice something next to him and is ryuko as he smile then fondling her breasts under her pj and slide her pants to show her pussy.

Ryuko: (moan) oh koan, it's feels so good.

Koan: like your wake up call my little kitty?

Ryuko: y-yes, your so amazing.

Koan: and so are you, also i see your taking it well your a half life fiber.

Ryuko: well, it's shocking at first, but (moan) you always have my back and I have yours, but even though I'm not as girly as the other girls, if I get to be a freak, I can be with you, if you let me.

Koan: your no freak to us, (playing and fondle her assuming)your the badass girl me ever met, ryu is ryu no matter what mean we're alike now. And also here this info. if you find your dad's killer dont let your anger get to you and overhwlem you too munch, (play her nipples) cuz the more your anger , the more your blood boil as cuz to transformed in a berserk form and trust me, but is a good thing i fixed that otherwise it aint pretty.

Ryuko: (moan louder) so good, m-maybe your right... you know what to say to me

Koan: yep and that form i refixex and you to control is savage sensketu mode, (lick her neck) also that form i show you let say is a very beyond feral beast

Ryuko: (moan more) it doesn't matter, I-i love you no matter what.

Koan: thanks ryu, ( give lovebirds on her neck and ear he nibble on) also keep this only between you and sastuki, me sniff you and to shiw blood relate that you both are sisters.

Ryuko: really?

Koan: yeah, it just that your mom is not who your dad thought anymore but I tell you when you met your killer.

ryuko: got it, i cant wait.

Koan: also koan like and love your tomboy way and is sexy even you like what you saw me in my underwear? (he smirk at her)

Ryuko: (smile) never regret that act, now kiss me.

Then mako, tsume and mumu came in from the door and close it as they in their pj.

Mako: ryuko! No fair!

Mumu: my buggy!

Tsume: my big brother!

Koan: yellow girls, also mako. i heard ryu said i spoon you last time when i was asleep huh?

Mako: (blushes red and play with her fingers) it's true.

Koan:(smile) did you like it?

Mako: (blushes More) y-yes

Koan: well you did great out there ounce again, perhaps a reward would do, care for another?

Mako: (blushes even more) m-maybe.

Tsume: no give me a reward ! I'm your sister!

Mumu: yeah right, he should be giving me a reward! I'm his favourite huggy!

Ryuko: no me! 

Tsume: you already got some you greedy tomboy!

Ryuko: well I didn't have enough!

Koan: me got this

He duplicate himself as they all give all the girls a fondling on the breasts and ass even licking, kissing and love bites on the ear, lip and neck along spanking.

Ryuko: (moan) yes, more, (pop out her liger features) I want mreowr.

Mako: (moan) so good, it feels like I'm melting away.

Tsume: (moan) big brother, it feels so good~.

Mumu: oh yes master! Eat me up~.

 **With Nonon**

As koan wake up and see her hugging him like a hug pillow.

Koan: yellow my snakey.

Nonon: hi koany~.

Koan: sorry you had to see me of my form whenever there is a red moon a.k.a lunar eclipse.

Nonon: that's okay.

Koan: also you did well on the music, getting use and train of your power?

Nonon: yep, and finally capturing the white shadow is refreshing.

Koan: yeah since he do his thing in a good way, and you have a nice room.

Nonon: thank you, so you and ryuko this close?

Koan: yeah she's my childhood friend.

Nonon: she is lucky to have you as a childhood friend, I've been friends with lady sastuki for a long time.

Koan: really? That's stupendious! Koan glad now since me start my own club, the animal and fun activating club, koan seinruyami captain and leader of it even i can share my club to any captains.

Nonon: that sounds great, but you need a caption, fill out paperwork for approval, but I know you can handle it.

Koan: well my duplicate will do but I think my big sister maddy will do.

Nonon: well, what clubs are you going to manage?

Koan: well me to show of a supernatural there is exist sometime even to show them animals are like people even the circle of life along tell of predator and prey of hunting and surviving and even learning the fun activity is similar to other clubs but stupendious to help the skills and any others, tsume is my vice president, even stop bad student who be mean and power hungry for evil.

Nonon: how many clubs are you going to have?

Koan thinking while floating upside down as a ding noise from his head.

Koan: me will have….

He whisper to nonon's ear.

Nonon: (smile) oh ho, you are devious.

Koan: koan is koan, (laugh crazy) even you and your club can came by.

Nonon: really?! Like our music and become more amazing as ever!

Koan: yep!

Nono: (hugs him) on I love you so much!

Koan: and koan love you, also you like saw me in my underwear ?(smirk at her)

Nonon: (smiled) yes~ I did.

Koan: well I have something good for to feel.

Then he fondling her breasts and rub them along her ass and give kisses and nibble on her ear nice and slowly.

Nonon moaned in pleasure letting koan having his way on her, loved being spooned by him.

Nonon: oh yes, it's so good! More, I want more!

 **with the other koan**

Koan woke up noticing his head on sastuki's lap as she wear nothing but a bathrobe petting his hair.

Koan: yellow sastu!

Sastuki: hello koan dear, had a pleasant sleep?

Koan: sure do, also sorry you had to see that of my form from the red moon.

Sastuki: it's alright, you have the right to do what you have to do.

Koan: also the ceo is now in our trust since they see of your mom's and dung's , I cant wait to show dung's and raygo's face of what we did to their life fibers making them ours while they have some few around but our new improve called "hybrid life fiber X, in short H.L.F.X ", meaning they wont get it and if they touch it it'll reject them and along is pure.

Sastuki: (smile) your a genius darling.

Koan: yeah ,also here's a secret you and ryuko must keep until her father's killer reveal or so . me smell both of your scents, you and rykuo are sister.

Sastuki: i see, it's fine, as long as we're with you, we can accept it.

Koan: yeah I told her already about it ,also nice bathrobe, give a nice view of yourself.

Sastuki: (smile more) thank you dear.

Koan: also here raygo's plan and phase along info of nui ,I think we should surprise them.

Show a I pad and hologram of them and their plans as she nodded with a smile.

Sastuki: this will do.

Koan: yes,(sit up top at her) also you'll like the club I made tomorrow.

Sastuki: well I have to approve it first and have a look at it.

Koan: you'll love it,(get up top of her)and koan notice you saw me in my underwear huh?

Koan: so enjoy the view of it? (he smirked at her)

Sastuki: of course~.

Koan: and you'll love this.

He fondling her breasts underneath her bathrobe even groping her butt and give kisses to her neck as she moan and blushing.

Sastuki: Mmm, so good.

Koan: does my sexy coywolf want more? (nibble on her neck)

Sastuki: (pop her coywolf features) y-yes, more...

Koan: good girl.

 **with asahi**

As he running from the dungle beast as he stole the rogue predator's weapons as a dead end.

Dungle beast 21: your trap magican boy!

Dungle beast 5: so what else trick you got?

Asahi: well I guess your up of a magic trick I got some surprises a thing or two.

He notice a card fall off and a new belt and two jabs in his hands as he read the note 'just like kamen rider build use your two kamen rider along you got,sign kaon'.

Asahi: (smile)he's a cool bro for someone who's a crazy hero,(put on the belt) well fi you want magic, my new trick to make the rotten order beast disappeared, (he shake the two bottle jabs) cuz you ain't gonna see nothin yet from this thief! (place the jabs onto the driver)

 **PAINTER! LUPIN! THIEF MATCH!**

Asahi: thief match huh? (grin) oh yeah I can get use being a hero, the white shadow! The thief hero! Hey, kinda nice ring to it.


	6. blood 6

Ryuko, koan and asahi are in Mikisugi's office and ryukoa is pointing her blade at his face.

Mikisugi: easy, don't do anything haisty.

Ryuko: I get the feeling we been played here!

Asahi: a little coco bird told us you and, Mohawk boy we face.

Koan: seem you two share a history.

Mikisugi: I don't know what your talking about?

Asahi: (pull out a file) dose it have to do this these important looking files I have in my hand?

Mikisgui: I-I have no idea what you talking about kid.

Koan sigh as he and Ryuko pull a picture of him and tsumugu at the bar.

Asahi: stop with the shard, I know that trick.

Koan: we dig info deep along the way, so how about you tell us your history and purpose bringing him here.

Then Mikisugi slit his hair back while taking off his glasses to turn his cool side on.

asahi: what the hell? (muttered to himself)

Koan: don't worry about that.

Mikisugi: the plan was to make your bond with you and Senksetu even stronger.

Ryuko: huh?

Mikisugi: he is Tsumugu Kinagase , and yes the two of us is working together, you stood up to him like a champ,(show his chest as his nipples shine but koan whack him to not do that) you and senksetu are true partners! Now that sastuki kiryuin have a kamui, we get best to put you two in task. (koan push him of being to close to her)

Koan: thanks for that even you lie to us but I wont eat you, (petted ryukos's head) ryu have many question as we can trust you.

Mikisgui: nudest beach.

Asahi and Ryuko: say what?

Mikisgui: we call ourselves, nudest beach!

Asahi: can I please steal everything from him?

koan: dude you wanna steal from this guy who's naked glow grossly?

asahi: good point, never mind.

Ryuko: who the hell is 'we'?!

Mikisgui: the organization I belong to ,nudest beach !(now he's shirtless)

Ryuko: ah forget it, I should've know I don't get a straight answer out of you.

Mikisgui: I'm telling the truth.

Ryuko: yeah sure whatever, I'll go fight and get strong along the group just like you want, we're so out of here and koan would you explain?

Koan: yeah.

Ryuko: and can I ride on your back?

Asahi: why you wanted to ride on his back?

Ryuko: none of your dame business!

Koan: okay, koan's hungry.

Ryuko got on his back and the three head out of the room.

Koan: now what he saying maybe off limit of it, the life fiber we wear are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. All Life Fiber originates from the Original Life Fiber, also known as the Primordial Life Fiber, an object originated from space that crashed onto Earth tens of thousands of years ago. Let say your dad with someone who thought was he think is good but not, as that person want to rule the world which is why your father and his friends along my parents are against it and show not all life fiber aren't bad like senksetu, kekesetu for example.

Ryuko: I see.

Asahi: wow, so the life fiber are aliens?

Koan: that's right.

Asahi: wow.

Koan: also a heads up you'll fight sanageyama.

Asahi: be very careful, it not pretty easy.

Ryuko: huh? Why's that?

Asahi: lets say he's a swordsman, but he can be a fool.

Koan: hahahaha! Me teach him some but what he didn't know me taught ryu other stuff out of stupendous (rykuo smirk)

Asahi: plus he got a technique called tengantsu.

Koan: i know and so do ryu.

Asahi: what is it?

Koan: if koan told you, it wont be a surprise.

Asahi: whatever, now I have to get going.

Koan: here let koan help, so you wont be late.

Asahi: wait , wait i think i-

Koan grab him as his head make a cattle pull then put asahi in there as launch him as he screaming being sent flying.

Koan: your welcome! Hahahahahaha

Ryuko:( chuckle and smile) koan your such a goof.

 **Timeskip**

a truck is driving though the town the place while inside of a sewing club research club and an underground parklong?: there, okay load the H. L. F. X. Into the vault.

They move the package into the elevator as they're going up.

Sanageyama: huh, that's a whole lot of new life fibers, wonder what lady sastuki and commander koan do to them?

?: she wants them to mass produce goku uniforms, what else could she want for? And master Koan's remake of them help out.

Koan: sure is shieou (drop down from the ceiling) hotdog!

Sanageyama: whoa! Seriously how did you do that?!

Koan: koan is koan! Hahahaha, so i see the new life fiber me mention has brought up here, good, good.

Sanageyama: that's weird, you see every time we talk about the number of people star uniform, lady sastuki shot the idea every single time.

Shieou: that's because by increasing the number of club presidents, we risk lowering the quality of the uniforms, it's a concern I share with lady sastuki.

Hoka: With all the reason to reacomish and club presidents, i say she change her mind. But then I'm not surprised, Ryuko matoi and master koan change everything in big ways.

Koan: is true.

Sanageyama: and lets not forget about the white shadows past thief's and that that anti goku uniform knuckle head too.

Shirou: on top of that, lady sastuki, have a kamui to herself. Three people who wears kamuis and survive, three people who can wield that kind of power. I still can't believe is impossible.

Koan: well some people can do they impossible, even it is shocking.

Sanageyama: no way, i cant never thought the information chief getting his mind blown.

Hoka: that's the thing about this place, each day is more fascinating then the last.

Sanageyama: you got a point there, me cuz i came here cuz i heard this was a place for a guy like me cut lose. And now matoi is here i can cut lose on.

Koan growled a little.

Koan: remember boy, something happen to my ryu, your not the only one to cut lose as koan will cut everything down. (eyes glow red as Sanageyama put his hands up in defense)

Sanageyama: loud and clear, loud and clear!

Koan: good cuz if you do, I'll cut you ball sack open and fill it with bees nets like the last guy who pissed me off too far.

As the door open Sanageyama run away from koan.

 **Meanwhile**

Junksetu is taking a nap being hanged up while koan and sastuki is at the shower naked.

Sastuki: Mmm, where did you know these techniques with woman koan?

Koan: i have my ways, (lick her neck) you was good and i see the training we did make you getting good at.(fiddling her breast and ass by washing them)

She moans and holds him from behind as koan continues to fiddling her breast and ass while taking a bit out of her neck.

Koan: (whisper to her ear) you and junksetu getting along well, it make your bonds stronger (kiss her lips)

As they kissed sastuki pulled him close and make her lean onto the wall with him.

Koan: you like what see my sexy angel? (Smirk wider)

Sastuki: y-yes my demon king, (moan when he play her nipples) oh it's so good.

Koan: it'll get better, (kiss her nipple) once I sink my teeth onto you, you will be mind forever, and no one will steal you from me.

Koan then sank his fangs like to her as she blush and moan so munch while he spank to grope her ass then deepest kiss her to taste her soul as she moan more love the feeling as break the kiss.

Koan: tasty, since you wear your wedding dress, i guess your my bride then.

Sastuki: I guess so, you are going to be my husband.

Koan: I still feel a little hungry, and your soul taste delicious~, (rub his cock onto her pussy) how about we go deeper?

Sastuki: take me my sexy king

Koan: show me that great ass for me, so i can take it.

She turns around showing her huge ass while wiggle it, as koan starts to spanking it, she moaned as he start to lick it and biting her ass as well as groping it. Then he shove his cock into her asshole making her moan more, he starts to move and bite into her neck more as blood start to leak from her neck but she never though of it because she is so into the pleasure, he sucking the blood make her felt good while rapidly pounding her very fast and spanking her ass, her coywolf feature shows up as he groping her breasts and her mind going crazy and black out as show a goofy face.

Sastuki: oh god! Yes! Yes! I… I can't think! I don't want to think!

Koan: who's your king?! Say it! Say it! Say it who claimed you! Cuz you been a naughty doggy! (spank her ass and play her tail.)

Sastuki: BARK! BARK! YOUR MY KING! YOU CLAM ME! I AM NAUGHTY! BARK! PLAY ME MORE! PLAY MY BODY MORE! BARK! BARK!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed so munch as sastuki howl, then she lay down to his chest while done clean up as koan in his own clothes while sastuki in her bathroom as she lay down panting like a dog with her tail saggy.

Koan: how was it my sexy angel of a puppy?

To his answer sastuki walks like a dog up to his chest and start to lick his face while her tail is wagging.

Koan: (chuckle) hehehe, good girl. (smack her ass to fondle a bit)

She then kissed him more as she sits on his lap offering him more of her soul.

Koan: your soul is mine and mine alone.

Sastuki: bark. (snuggle more onto his chest)

 **Timeskip a little**

As sastuki sitting on the sleeping koan's lap while drinking tea and petting his hair.

Sastuki: (smile) Mmm, he is so dominant, I like it. (drink her tea) delicious as usual.

Butler: thank you very munch miss.

Sastuki: did you think you can sneak up behind my koan, Sanageyama?

Right behind the chair is none other then Sanageyama himself.

Sanageyama: wasn't sneaking, what you think i was gonna attack or something? I know you'll kill me with that tea cup before i draw my sword.

Sastuki: what do you want then?

Sanageyama: I want to fight matoi.

Sastuki: why?

Sanageyama: I can't believe you asked that , come on you know i get of someone that powerful even master koan, hell he train me and it was worth the hard stuff. I live this stuff.

Sasruki: your the same few years ago.

Koan: (muttered to his sleep) me like cotton candy that have rainbow jelly jeans on it.

Sastuki snuggled more into his chest as her tail wags more.

Sanageyama: lady sastuki, is that tail? (he pointed at her tail)

Sastuki: yes it is, what of it?

Sanageyama: how or when did you get it? And is moving!

Sastuki smiled a little and made her ears move as well.

Sanageyama: lady sastuki what happened to you?

Sastuki: none of your business.

Sanageyama: anyway, I'm gratefully you give me a place to bust some heads, the new girl, I'm asking to test my new skills with my sword.

Sastuki: you know the price of failure, what if you lose to her?

Sanageyama: you don't have to worry about that, (points at his eyes) I got special eyes remember? I can't lose to her.

Sastuki break her tea cup as the sharp piece, koan pull out a sword as he still asleep, Sanageyama block it with his hilt.

Koan:(mutter in his sleep) you damn samurai skeleton ain't stealing my toast.

Sastuki: that was nicely blocked.

Sanageyama: thanks for noticing, I guess I'm now strong enough to beat your middle school self. That exactly how you move 3 years ago, bet you was holding back now huh?

She place koan at the chair then sat to his lap again.

Sastuki: do as you wish, see what happens.

Sanageyama: thanks i appreciated, and when i win, maybe we can have tea or something.

He walk away while koan wake up yawning.

Koan: (look at sastuki) yellow!

Sastuki: hello koan, have a nice nap?

Koan: yup, did koan miss anything?

Sastuki: nothing important, (put her breasts on his face) how about you play with my body again~?

Koan: my aren't you a horny dog huh?

Sastuki: (smirk sexually) make that a loyal horny dog, who'll let you play my body anytime, anywhere~.

Koan: sure, (turn butler) do you mind of privacy?

Butler: certainly.(walk away)

Koan: and now ready for your treat?

Sastuki barked meaning a yes, then a phone ringing.

Koan: oh is your stupid mother calling you.

Sastuki: (split herself into two) there, problem salved.

Koan: nice, your getting good as a fast learner huh?

Sastuki: thank you, now about that treat~.

Koan:(grin) yes my sexy Angel.

 **With koan and Ryuko.**

Outside they was training in fighting and sword skills along speed as Ryuko is blind folded as she getting the hand of it as koan is holding the bamboo stick with one hand and blocking ryukos swings.

Koan: your doing stupendous ryu, me know kitty always getting better by the second.

Ryuko: thanks koan.

Koan: yep since you can do they impossible even without it, that my sexy devil kitty. (petted her head)

she purrs in delight then koan start to play with her breast's as he slips into her top.

Koan: how about we done our practice, wanna relax with me? (nibble on her ear)

she start breathing hard, then she tackled him to the ground and start to kiss him.

Koan snap his finger as they in private room while sensketu and kekesetu asleep as Ryuko is in her pj.

Koan: your a naughty kitty, want me so bad?

Ryuko: (purring) yes, oh god yes, I want you so bad. (purr) take me please.

Koan: very well.

He then gently kissed Ryuko, he slowly put his head to strip her top pj while slowly to show her brain as he fondle and twist her nipples then give lovebites on her neck along spank her ass show her pussy while he fondle it.

Koan: (smile) look at you, so cute like I remember, my precious sexy kitty. (lick her ear)

She moans cutely acting out of character as koan put her in her lap.

Koan: I'm going to mark you mine and all mine, along koan will taste your soul as well.

As Ryuko shied away, koan make her turn to him by holding her chin

Koan: don't worry my kitty, me be gentle.

He bite of her neck make her meow and moan as he mark her, He then kissed Ryuko as she m*** tasting of her soul give her more horny and loving him tasting her soul.

Koan: Mmm, your soul is spicy but very sweet, wanna treat kitty? Some milk?

She nodded.

Koan: beg for it.

Ryuko: p-please, I want milk, I want your milk. (act like a cat)

Koan: good kitty (grin wider)

He grunt of pleasure as Ryuko begin to lick his cock all over then begin to suck it, she bopping her head up and down then in speed as her liger feature showing. Then koan begin to feel he about to cum.

Koan: here it fomes.

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drinking it and swallowed.

Koan: now, my kitty, strip for me.

She pull down her like pj pants down and her pussy show her ass in front of Koan.

Koan: (rub her ass check) look at this, such a fin ass for me to spank~.

Ryuko: (shivers in delight) oh your touch I so good~, I know you love me, but…

Koan: but what?

Ryuko: (turn to him and being very shy) I'm a hard girl on the outside but when I'm with you I feel all soft, I don't know if I can measure up to you.

Koan: is alright and if you wanna be a hard girl along soft let me make you feel good, cuz your still my ryu.

He shove his cock as she moan and meow, he thrusting so munch, while biting her neck of blood and sucking it, he spanking her ass more, more and more then grope it, then twist her nipples as Ryuko felt like hard from the outside as she grin widly then growl like a liger love the feeling and going crazy.

Ryuko: (start to laugh) oh yes! (laugh even more) OH YES! (Laugh insane) I WANT MORE!

Koan: it seem it work, who's your king?! Say my name! (spank her assume) say it you sexy tom cat! You want my milk so badly?!

Ryuko: YES! KING KOAN! YOUR MY KING KOAN! I WANT YOUR MILK! I WANT IT SO BAD! FILL ME UP TILL I EXPLODE!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed so munch as she roar like a liger and moan as she lay down panting while smirking.

Koan: you see, koan told you, he'll do it, how was it?

Ryuko: it feels so good, so much milk, I want more.

Koan: you will, now there my tough and sexy tomboy. (petted her)

Ryuko purred and made a cat smile, she then made a sexy cat smile and start to kiss him as koan suck on her soul, she moan of the pleasure.

Koan: so delicious, feeling better like the old and real you do? (she chuckle while grin sexy)

Ryuko: yes, are you still hungry? Because I'm offering you all of my soul to you. (kissed him)

Koan pulled her close as he start sucking more on her soul.

Koan: so good. (spank and grope her associated) all mine, my precious sexy devil queen.

He continued to kiss her and sucking her soul out as Ryuko let koan take her soul. She moan so munch as she blushes as koan deepest kiss with his tongue dancing it around, then break the kiss.

Koan: so good, you know how to feel your king's hunger.

Ryuko: glad you like it.

Koan: koan is curious of how sexy you wear with junksetu.

Ryuko: would you love to know~? Now here's another serving of my soul. (kissed him some more)

Koan take more of it and more as she moan as break the kiss as she giggle felt so good.

Koan: let get ready for tomorrow kitty, I want to see if you can wow me of the fight.

Ryuko: okay, if you ever get hungry, I'll give you all of my soul has to offer you~.

Koan: and I'll give you all of Koan's nice, warm and tasty milk.

Ryuko: (purr) I love you so much my devil king.

Koan: don't forget angel and beast.

Ryuko: also I have a trick of my sleeves.

She snap her finger as she now wearing a junksetu.

Koan: what the?

Ryuko: I telepathic my sis if I can borrow him.

Koan: wow you got skill, and nice you look sexy and strong.

Ryuko: now, time for the main coarse~. (tap the three straps)

as then she transformed to a battle outfit but is different out sastuki wear it, Ryūko's chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body, as her butt are expose along her hips. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe. and white horns like, white long, white and blue lines heels along.

Koan: wow..…

Ryuko: (make her ass face koan) wanna start on my ass? Or rib?

Koan: both, how it feel wearing junksetu.

Ryuko: it feels, weird, but a good weird~.

Koan: (grin wider) let's do this.

 **The next day**

In the morning as Ryuko is light headed and being carried by koan.

Koan:(smirk) how was it?

Ryuko: it's like I'm in heaven already, I want another kiss pweeze?

Koan:(chuckle) sure, (give her a kiss) now get ready cuz Sanageyama want to challenge you.

Ryuko: (hugs him) okay.

Koan: make sure to wow me of the training we did.

Ryuko: oh don't worry, I'll wow you in amazement.

Koan: sweet!

 **Timeskip**

As koan, Ryuko, tsume, mumu, snarl and Deadpool arrived to see the sigh of Ryuko been challenge by sanageyma, they walk in as then everybody in the gym with sanageyma waiting for Ryuko to come.

as the member of elite four up top while nono hugging a full body pillow koan.

nonon: I can't believe that the monkey get first crack, if someone give me permission, I could taken out first.

Hoka: wheres lady sastuki?

Ira: she out of business.

Sastuki: not exactly.

They turn to see sastuki riding on dashslicer.

Sastuki: I send off my decoy so I may remain here.

Dashslicer: yellow guys!

Nonon: hey no far! I want koan to hug me!

Dahslicer then duplicate himself as turn into elekomata, he went to nonon's side as he rub his head to her chest and purr.

Nonon: yay! A Kitty! (hugged elekomata)

Sanageyma: well look who show up.

Ryuko: I was called out here by one of the elite four, that's an invitation I can't refuse.

Sanageyma: now that's the spirit, come on then! Let's do this!

He then activate his uniform as now a bright star flashes now a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit.

Sanageyma: **THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA!**

Koan: hmm, pretty nice.

Sanageyma: you see, kamui's are not the only one's that can transform.

Koan then sniff the air as he frown a bit.

Koan: _janemba and...why it smell like kamen rider ooo?_

Ryuko: thanks for pointing the obvious sign einstein, now is my turn! (as she transformed to her battle outfit) lifer fiber synchronize kamui senksetu!

The two sword welders face each other, then ryuko charged to slash him but what she cut is an after image, he right behind her.

Ryuko: come here!

she try to slash him but dodge it, Sanageyma shoot a kendo stick however ryuko dodge it and another, even block it but did push her a bit.

Ryuko: is that the best you can do?

Sanageyma: not to bad, but I can do better!

then suddenly crashed from the roof is non other of a monsterous kamen rider ooo.

Sanageyma: what the?!

Koan: ooo?!

Ryuko: oh great, just when I'm going to show off you koan, is it that kamen rider ooo ?

Koan: yeah, i'll take care of I-

Before he react he got slash send flying crash to the wall of a hole by non other then janemba

Ryuko: koan!

Deadpool: he's cool!

As outside koan got up to see another ooo and janemba.

Koan: tch, just what me need.

 **with ryuko vs Sanageyma**

Ryuko: we're gonna go full speed senksetu.

Senksetu: understood!

She go full spped and so do Sanageyma however ryuko grin wider insane like koan.

Ryuko: scych!

Sanageyma: huh?

She turn invisible and slam her foot at his head make him stumble back , then he try to hit her by all of them are afterimage as he cant find the real ryuko to hit.

Sanageyma: try this! tengantsu! (make all eyes moves) with these eyes I can see every move you make! Before you make it!

Ryuko: oh how about dancing along other moves?

Sanageyma: what that how to do?

Ryuko: watch and learn. (grin like koan)

She then start to dance by doing some break dances.

Hoka: hmm, ryuko matoi seem doing an unpredictiable.

Dashslicer: true of sanageyma can read the muscle of the body that movement before it reacts, however since now ryuko unrpeditacable showing a combination that unknown.

Nonon: seem monkey boy gonna have a hard time.

Ira: maybe that why if lady sastuki wasn't here.

Sastuki: hmmm, you seem to taught her well.

Dashslicer: me know.

Ryuko dancing as using her teeth to grab her blade to slash and passed of afterimage around along double one then use her let to break dance spinning like saw pushing Sanageyma, ryuko look at koan who somehow duplicate himself.

Sanageyma: not bad, but let see you can handle this!

He then pull out ten green bamboo swords and attached them to his fingers making them line up like two miniguns.

Sanageyma: Shinsoku: Senbonzuki.

He go rapidily thrusting the bamboo swords however ryuko spin her scissor blade like a helicopter shield so fast as if invisible, blocking bamboo swords attack even when ryuko stop, the green bamboo cut into many pieces..

Sanageyma: what the?!

Koan: nice job ryu! Cool dancing and move me taught you!

Sanageyma: what dance is that?!

Ryuko: it's called the blade dance.

As she go quickly him spin around in speed make him dizzy as senksetu and ryuko seem got an idea as cut part of senksetu to blind him quickly then she raised her red scissor.

Ryuko: here we go! Finishing move! **SEN I SOSH ITSU!**

As cut the armor to piecies and got the life fiber, Sanageyma is naked but koan quickly put some uniform on him.

As then the real koan came in as he panting a bit as he got some slashes and a bit blood and clothes a bit torn.

Koan: yellow everyone! (panting a bit) sorry me late!

Ryuko: koan! (rush to him and gives him a hug) are you okay?

Koan: that imposer ooo and jamenba, they fused to go big, I almost got them but they ran off try to, stall me, and dung perhaps put that negative Geo-C on them of a major one, the fused enemy got me surprise but I wounded them a bit, they want a rematch later on.

Ryuko: at least your okay, are you hungry?

Koan: yeah but first, Sanageyma.

Sanageyma: yeah?

Koan: (turn around show a dagger claw impale on koan's back and kindey) can you please take these dagger claws from koan's back?

Sanagema: wow! Okay then.

He pull it out of koan's back as koan all healed up then nonon, tsume, mumu and mako rush in and tackle him in a hug.

Koan: GYM PAPER DUCK!

Ryuko: HEY! I'M NOT DONE!

Nonon: he's mine now matoi!

Tsume: he's my big brother, so it's up to the little sister to comfort him.

Mumu: he's my huggy!

Mako: it's my turn!

Koan: anyway Sanagema you did good, don't worry you'll have a rematch soon, even I have to keep a sharp eye on those two assholes when they come back.

Sanagema: okay.

Koan: also your new goku uniform be in soon.

Sanagema: yes!

Koan: also ryu, koan is proud of you, me know you got some skills.

Ryuko: (hugs his head) oh thank you koany!

Koan: now let go home,(telepathic to her) also your breasts and your reveal thigh of the battle outfit, it giving me a boner now slowly. (she giggle show a cat smile)

Ryuko: wanna try right now?

Koan: when we get home.

As then soon at home at night time as koan and ryuko alone.

Koan: you was good, me knows you have the skills to do it. But now he's gonna use his other senses by blinded his eyes, he might use his nose, ears and touch around to beat you.

Ryuko: (smile) okay, I'll be careful but, I want something in return~.

Koan: like what?

Ryuko: hmm, maybe some milk, or something to eat~.

Koan: sure and both, (spotted her wearing her boxer) naughty kitty, weaing my underpants?

Ryuko: (wagging her liger tail sexually) oh~? Would you like to take them back? You have to make me~.

Koan: perhaps i would (wrapped his hands at ryuko's waist and spank to grope her ass tightly and rub her tail) by force.

Ryuko: then go ahead. (grab his shirt) make me.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around his chest then he turn to see sastuki with her coywolf feature.

Koan: hey there my sexy coywolf.

Sastuki: I want in on this force fest.

Ryuko: (hiss and shove his head to her breasts) he's mine you female mutt!

Sastuki: (growls and snatches koan and shove his face to her breast) he's mine you furball!

Then both glaring but koan pet them.

Koan: relax, no need to fight, (he notice the sense) wow, me never thoguht you came.

a girl of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows and glasses along a school uniform color white and green.

Koan: yellow saya! What doing?

Saya: koan! Who are these two women?

Koan: that ryuko matoi my childhood friend and her sister sastuki.

Saya: I see.

Koan: also did my mom and dad drop you here?

Saya: (nodded) yep, alright, he's my rules while I'm here, (he grab his head and shove it her breasts and petted his hair) so he's mine.

Ryuko and sastuki: LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU!

They look each other then growl but koan duplicate then petted them to calm down.

Koan: there (notice sastuki is wearing koan's underpants) you too you naughty dog?

Sastuki: bark~.

Koan: guess I'll have to punish you two

Then walk like cat and dog then lean close.

Ryuko: go ahead~.

Sastuki: punish us~.

Koan: good (remove underpants) now put your sexy outfit and we begin it.

As ryuko put on junksetu and sastuki put senksetu.

Koan:(petted sasruki's head) how it feel wearing senksetu my puppy?

Sastuki: feels more good~.

Koan: good girl.

The two girl in battle outfit mode as koan pounce at them while koan prime with saya.

Koan: never thought you was bold saya.

Saya: well, (turn her head away) I don't want anyone getting ahead of me, that's all.

Koan: your so cute when your shy.

Saya: (blushed) n-no I'm not.

Koan: oh? Well then, let us see then.

Koan kiss her as a deep one as she moan and accept while he fondling her breasts and spank her ass to grope it.

Koan:(breaks he kiss) well, well, your not shy about that.

He then strip her outer clothes leaving her underwear to be shown.

Koan: (whisper to her ear) you want more? (lick it)

Saya: (moan) m-maybe.

Koan: (smirk) okay.

He show his cock to her as saya strip completely naked as they both did a 69, saya is licking his cock and kiss the head first then begin put her mouth to suck it, koan licking and sucking her pussy as they moan of pleasure, as koan grope her ass make her moan more. They both kept going to they cant hold it, they both cummed munch as saya drink and swallowed it.

Saya: so good.

Koan: and there's more.

He give her a bite on the neck, ear, lip, stomach and nipples as she moan, devil and angel wings pop out, honey badger tail and ears, then suddenly she blink twice then remove her glasses to see she can see perfect.

Saya: I.. I can see clearly now.

Koan: and not to mention sexy as well my sweet badger.

He then kissed her deeply as she moans, she feel like in a heat and more horny, then he shove his cock inside of her as she moan more at the kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist, he then sucking her nipples, he thrusting a lot in major speed pounding her deep inside and out while gropping her ass more, she roll her eyes up, stick her tongue out, have a goofy face along smile as she losing her mind and going crazy.

Saya: YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCKING YES!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loudly, then she panting with her tongue out as she lay down to his chest as her breasts comfort his face.

Koan: how was it?

Saya: (giggle) so good~.

Koan: me glad you like it.

He turn to see koan 2 has wrecked and got ryuko and sastuki all speaking gibberish, red butts, lovebites, their souls got fed by koan and comfort them.

Koan 2: my, my you two are such sexy kitty and puppy.

Ryuko purred in delight and sastuki wagged her tail loving the feeling of there butts red.

Koan: also be ready ryu for tomorrow, and sastuki you got the best recruit, also i'll settle my rematch to janemba and that impostor ooo!

Ryuko: okay, but spank me more! I want more!

Sastuki: no spank me master!

Koan 2: (smiled) you two are very naughty, get on your knees and give me your asses and shake it.

They obayed with no question as they lay down and raise there red asses as they spank there asses.

Ryuko: take me master! punish this kitty!

Sastuki: I've been a bad puppy!

Koan 2: (laugh crazy) good, good.

Koan:(petted saya) also my sweet badger, i'm feeling hungry, some soul and milk from your breast, mind feeding your king?

Saya: o-okay, what do you want to start with?

Koan: these. (grope her breasts and play her nipples as he suck them)

Saya moans as she holds koans head close as he continue to suck on her breasts then teething on her nipples make her moan more as koan drink her breast milk.

Koan: and now the soul.

He start to kiss her deeply as she moan and blush hard of him tasting her soul make her felt like going blank and crazy at the same time of the heat then break the kiss.

Koan: hmmm, taste sweet like cherry.

Saya kissed him again as her hair shadows her eyes and offer more of her soul to him.

Koan: my, oh my, want me to feast on your so munch huh? (kept tasting her soul)

As they kiss her soul kept going on feeding the nelphem prince as the break the kiss as saya smile sexy and giggle.

Saya: do you want all of my soul you sexy hunk of meat~?

Koan: sure.

He deey wet kiss her as she moan so munch while koan 2 spanking ryuko's and sastuki's ass as they meowing and howl.

 **Timeskip**

The next day, ryuko and sastuki are not moving but ley on koans chest in pleasure feeling there red asses sting in pleasure along saya lay down as well.

Koan: you girls was great, pleasing your king.

Saya: (giggled) well, you know how to bring girls desires easily~.

Koan: well me am aim to please, (turn sastuki) also sastuki thanks for giving Sanagema another chance to fight ryu, he will unlock a potential.

Sastuki: okay master~, master, are you hungry? Thirsty?

Koan: perhaps and are you hungry? What about you ryu? Saya?

Sastuki: yes, I'm so hungry!

Ryuko: me too, I want food!

Saya: I'll have something to nibble on.

Koan: cool, also ryu i got some way to help you fight the rematch.

 **Timeskip**

As then ryuko is now facing Sanagema again at the honnoujigahara and along his eyes are complete blind folded waiting for ryuko to come for the challenge.

Ryuko: didn't think loser got second chance around here, what I want to know, (look up top of the building sastuki in) guess your a big ol softy, sastuki kiryuin.

Sastuki: let see how soft you think i'am after the fight, rykuo matoi.

Ryuko: heh.

Sanageyama: i'm gonna show you what happens, when you force a man to change.

As he in his battle armor.

Sanageyma: blade regalia mk 2!

Senksetu: be careful ryuko, this doesn't feel like you did last time.

Ryuko: then let get this over real quick! (she transformed into her battle outfit) life fiber schornize ! kamui senksetu.

Then suddenly coming walking in is janemba but armor is beast like of another ooo along eyes are glowing greenish yellow, sharper teeth, claws, and he laughing evil.

Janemba: finally you come savage nepalhem.

Koan: you too janema, fusing with another ooo is a lucky shot from yesterday.

Janemba: while you got lucky for being alive.

Koan: been through worst even luck or no luck.

Janema: you cannot lie as i'am the living incarnate of all evil energy as made, even you was.

Koan: no I wasn't! I wasn't neither hero or villain back then! And my life has nothing to do with you!

Janema: we'll just see about that.

Koan: yeah.

Janemba: by going the dimensional I have that is, hell.

Koan:(laugh crazy and grin) sound like fun.

Janemba slash his sword make a portal as he go in there and koan turn to ryuko.

Koan: koan will be back.

Ryuko: okay!

Koan snap his finger as a floating tv screen of his fight as koan went inside of the portal as it closed.

Ryuko: alright then

She charged in speed ready as sanageyma launch a bamboo sword at Ryuko but quickly block it however push her to the ground tumbling then got up.

Sensketu: Ryuko look!

She see close as he blind folded.

Ryuko: so he is blind folded, big deal.

Sastuki: he'll realize his mistake as the help of my secons in command to beat you , keep that in mind matoi.

Sanageyma: on guard.

Ryuko: this is denfently not like last time, but i got something different too.

She pull out three coins that a black coin of sneksetu symbol , second silver of a gorilla and a kamen rider hikibi as she pull out a driver belt and put it on then activcate it by using a disk to slide it .

Ryuko: Henish!

 **SAI! GORILLA! ZOU** (dull thud) **SAGOHZO…** (drum beat) **SA-GOH-ZO!**

Her outfit flashes then have guantlet silver and black around along have two drunstrick attach to the gauntlet and along have heel like demonic boot color darker black and her hair spiky with silver streak , demonic horns and new outfit is bikini like more.

Ryuko: well hello one ticket to koanyvil!

As then she pounded her fist make the sound which distracted sanageyama's hearing of the big sound.

Sanageyama: GAH! Ow.

As she charged in as Sanageyama focus back they both in invisible speed clashing their sword each other while koan and janemba speed clashes make invisible speed of their sword to each other.

Sanageyama: your fast, I can see master koan taught you well and clever enough.

Ryuko: make that stronger!

She then slam her gorilla fist at his face then he wham her with his bamboo stick, the two hitting each other very hard as the sound make it a little hard for Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: Your even more durable then we last fought.

Ryuko: and same to your armor too! But that wont stop me!

She start to stomp her feet as gravity waves start to wave, make Sanageyam flew away and land on his back. He was send back as a portal open janwmba send flying crash the floor and got up growling as koan came out in kekesetu angelo mode.

Koan: yellow!

Ryuko: oh~, and here I though I was going to show you my look.

Koan: well koan is looking and you like nk e, very nice ryu.

Ryuko: thank you, (turn Sanageyam) consider it a tie for now?

Sanageyam: yeah, I won't survive when I continue to face.

Koan: anyway guys me and ryu got this and after this, sanageyma, he's all yours.

Ryuko smiled and tilt her head to turn at janmeba.

Koam: now is my turn fusion rider! Mad rogue! Kekesetu! OOO!

 **MAD ROUGE! KEKESETU! OOO! RAZORLEO! SUPER BEAST MATCH!**

Koan: super beast match?

Then blood red life fivers raise from the ground, rainbow coins flying towards him and red and blue tubs start to circle around koan.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Koan:(grin wider) HENISH!

The three things all cludder onto koan start to make a tornado of random things flying out of the tornado.

 **TAKA! RA! KO! KE! UNCONTROL BEAST! ALAMGATION ENGINE! FUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

His jumpsuit is black but he has a purple back and a purple coin on his chest, taka mask but it looks more real with a red taka coin on the eagles forehead, a razorleo on his right side with a yellow coin, his kamui is more beast like as koans belly is her mouth along a bat symbol, green grasshopper are on his legs with a batta coin and on his back is two engines on his back.

?: Kamen rider, **MAD CHIMESTU**

Ryuko: (purr) oh wow~.

Sastuki: woof~.

Koan's girl zoom in of their senses tignling.

Nonon: wha?

Tsume: my koany scenes is tingling.

Mako: I want a hug!

Saya: (giggle) that show off.

Mumu: HUGGY!

Mad chimestu: now, (turn ryuko) ready ryu?

Ryuko: oh I'm always ready.

They both charged in as mad chimestu's show claws ignite of green claws as they both invisible speed around in an after image whirlwind of slashes around janemba as he scream as he try to blasted them and unleashed energy needle blade but nothing.

Janemba: hold still!

Mad chimestu: never!

Ryuko punching him of impact from her gunatlet then mad chimestu knee janaemba's face then rapidly slashes him then ryuko make purple fire to uppercut him and they both charged as mad chimestu put his own sword into two and merged to his claws.

Mad chimestu: let's do this!

Ryuko: right! (pull her red scissor blade transformed long)

They made there own slashes to make an X on janemba but burst of flames burst explosion.

Mad chimestu: he still standing huh?

Ryuko: go for it koany!

Mad chiemstu: very well!

He then start to press the button as his rider belt beeping then his aura flashes all around him.

GET WILD!

then bat wings show as mad chimestu brought his blaster gun then fly off toward him as blasting him around then deliver a huge flame kick toward him.

JUNGLE FINISH~!

His kick went though his body leaving a hole on janemba's chest as he scream in pain .

Mad chimestu: sanageyma! Finish him!

Sanagemyma start to charge at janemba as he use his bamboo stick as he hitting him many times of force and holes. Janemba screamed in pain as more holes are on his body then the last hit in the head as he crumble as exploded as Sanagemymas's goku uniform steam out then turn back to normal.

mad chimestu then walk toward sanagemya as he bow then koan pull out his sword then bow it.

mad chimestu: koan knight they, the green blind swordsman, of elite four!

Then ryuko tackled him in a hug.

Mad chimestu: DRAGON'S TENNIS BALL!

Ryuko: (waged her tail) punish me now! I've been a very bad girl watching you being such a badass! 

Then sastuki appeared and push her then hugged him.

Sastuki: oh master, you did wonderfully,(her tail waggy and panting with her tongue out) could yu pet me please master? I want to feel your touch again!

Tsume push her and hug him.

Tsume: no! he's my big brother!

Then mako picked koan up with her unquestionable strength and runs away.

Mako: IT'S MY TURN NOW!

Tsume:(run after her) GIVE HIM BACK!

Ryuko:(run after her) MAKO!

Sastuki:(run after her) GET BACK HERE!

Mumu:(run after her) MY HUGGY! GIVE HIM BACK!

Saya:(run after her) YOU FUCKING BITCH! HE'S MINE!

Nonon:(join in of the chase) THAT'S MY HUGGY KOAN!

Koan's thought: _hahahahaha! Once again! Things are getting stupendious!_


	7. blood 7

Koan is now spooning mako and ryuko as they moan in bliss.

Koan: you two like that?

Ryuko mowed in delight as mako is moan

Koan: also mako, koan now show you some mating season. (grin wider)

He then give her a kiss as she moan more.

Koan: beg for it

As he continues to spoon her, she moan more and hold his hair at her neck.

Mako: please koany, mate with me~ eat me alive~.

Koan nodded as he strip his clothes and so do mako and she see his hard cock as she lick it and begin sucking it bopping her head up and down, koan grunt in pleasure of it.

Koan: oh god Mako, your good at this.

Mako giggle as she kept going while finger her pussy a lot then koan grunt more.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot as mako drink it and swallowed it, lick the cum from her lips.

Mako: yummy cream~.

She start licking his body as she makes her way to his lips. They deeply kiss while he spank her ass to grope it make moan more.

Koan then give her a lovebite on her neck, collarbone and lips, suddenly her head popped out two polar bear ears then her arms gotten all furry and white.

Koan: cool.

Then her body start to change and shift a little.

Koan: hmm?

He watch her shoulder blades morph into red strings to make two sleeves with spikes and a little cape.

Koan: how it feel mako?

She then started to to giggle then laugh.

Koan: koan see you love it huh?

She giggled some more then laugh crazy like koan and grin sexy at him.

Mako: che che che, why don't you stick that yummy meatstick inside me~?

Koan: show at nice ass first and raised it up!

Mako: okay~.

She turn around to show her ass, She wiggle it then koan shove it in, she moan loudly as he begin rapidly pounding very, very faster and non stop making her head spin and going crazy as she gonna be broken, he grip and grope her breasts and spank her ass many times, lovebite her neck a lot, she roll her eyes up, sticking her tongue out and goofy smile.

Mako: OH YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME AND EAT ME NOW!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He release a large truck of cum inside of her as she moan loud and roar as she lay down to his chest he play her beast and ass.

Koan: how was it?

Mako: Mmm~, it's so good~.

Koan: glad you like it my sexy icy bear.

Ryuko: hey~, my turn.

Koan: okie dokie.

Ryuko: want me to put on a show for you~?

Koan nodded as then ryuko sexy smile as snap her finger that a pole appeared.

Ryuko: (put on Sensketu and pull the string) life fiber synchronize!

She changed into her battle outfit and start to pole dancing, Koan then watch while grin wider and blush hard and wanting to destroy her.

Koan: hotdog.…

she then start to show her ass and pussy white leaning onto the pole.

Koan: mega hotdog...

Ryuko: come on Koany~, come over here and de-st-r-oy… Me~~.

3! 2! 1!

Koan: HOOOOOOOOOOTDOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!

Koan launch a rocket, tackle ryuki to the ground and begin destroying her.

 **Timeskip**

Koan, mako and her family and ryuki begin to eat dinner stuffing their mouths.

Koan: damn miss Mankanshoku, these are delicious!

Deadpool: my mouth is fucking exploding!

Snarl, saya and tsume stuffing their mouth, as they are continuing to stuff there mouths into there endless bottomless stomachs koan swallowed his load to the point that cause a little quake.

Koan: also i found this came out of my chest.

He pull out from his pocket to show a savage nephalem riderwatch.

Mako: what's that?

Koan: a riderwatch, which means another me will terroize and destroy me and replace me even I'm immune of time change.

Mako finished first and hugs koan and lifts him up with her still unexplained strength.

Koan: wha?

Mako: no one is taking you away from me!

Ryuko snatch koan, then saya snatch form her, mumu snatch and last tsume snatch koan and hug him.

Tsume: mine!

koan: anyway this another rider is like how zi o handle it, so I guess that why have my very own riderwatch,with this of the armor time will destroy that another me

Mako: (snatch him) MY KOANY!

rykuo: thanks for dinner mam

suyuko: your welcome, oh and I drew some bath for you, so how about it ?

ryuko: cool thanks

barzou,marto ,Deadpool and guts are shocked

barzou, marto, and Deadpool: the bath!

Koan and barzou, marto, guts and Deadpool stared at each other, they fight .

Koan: no way! I wanna see it! She's mine!

Deadpool: you get to see her naked all the time!

Koan: cuz she's mine!

Deadpool: I wanna pic her on twitter!

They begin to fight as koan won and made it, went to the curtains as ryuko turn at him.

Koan: mind if koan join?

Ryuko: yeah.

Ryuko chuckle.

Senksetu: what? What's so funny?

Ryuko: I was just thinking how fun dinner was with everyone even be with koan and tsume like before.

Sensketu: how so?

Ryuko: well my mom died when I was little, after that my dad sent me to boarding school, when I met koan and tsume, koan was being bullied as tusme try to defend him, I step in and help, so I never know what is like to have a family.

Koan: well you do now, koan's family, mako's family as one! With ryuko and always together.

Ryuko: yeah, i'm glad to see you again koan.

Koan: also did you heard about koan's club?

Ryuko: hmm?

Koan: like everyone have club, sastuki let koan made his own club, koan a president, the club is about fun activity, free time, fun learning, training of fighting and more, is called "The Fun Time club!".

Ryuko: hmm.

Koan: and somehow there are only girls there.

Ryuko: i see.

Koan: but koan sure koan will have bros here

Ryuko: hmmm.

Koan: something wrong ryu? Do you wanna join koan's club?

Ryuko: I do, but…

Koan: but what? You can tell koan.

Ryuko: um…

koan: come on tell koan

ryuko:(sigh) okay, well, I was thinking on how fun dinner was.

koan: koan don't see how it do of koan's club, do ryu wanna join koan's club or not join koan's club?

Ryuko: I would love to be with you, it just...

koan: is ryu making her own club?

Ryuko: with all the hospitality that Makos family gave me, I have to do something for them for all the help they gave me.

Koan: koan understand.

He holds her chin then made her look at him.

Koan: is alright ryu, i know you wanted to show them how you want to repay them , but you here for them make them very happy of a special person you are.

Ryuko: ...yeah.

koan: i see your still wanted make the club, well enjoy

koan walk away, but ryuko grabbed his sleeve.

Ryuko: wait, let me see your club, then I'll chose.

koan stop then nodded.

koan: okay but first

koan pull out a mallet then whammed mako's dad and little brother along guts and Deadpool flying

koan: there we go

timeskip

at school

koan in his club, koan's clubroom have computer, papers, posters, animal picture, 2 tv, fun games, training area, some snack room and food along books and manga, even some work paper for learning as koan sitting to his desk and the sign said " fun time!"

Koan: still waiting…

then his eyes were covered by to hands.

?: guess who.

koan: ryu?

The hands let go of koans eyes and he turn to see ryuko.

Ryuko: yep.

Koan: yellow ryu! Welcome to the fun time club ! by your president ! me koan ! so what'd you think?

Ryuko: is seem pretty nice.

Koan: so does this means ryu wanna join?

Ryuko: first, let's have a tour then I'll join.

Koan: YAY! (Hugged ryuko)

Ryuko smiles thinking that she'll be with him all the time

koan show her a tour to show the training area for fighting and weapons , then the work for quiz and school work that help and practice , then fun free time of drawing, arts and crafts , then a tv to watch , snacks and food when they get hungry and some drinks ,there some books for reading and along animal and for school work , then sports for practice and then board games and there some intrsuments to help practice and play, solving problems of to stop something bad or bad guy.

koan: well what'd you think ?

Ryuko: I think, where should I sign up?

koan grin wider then pull out a paper for her and a pen.

koan: sign your name and your part of the club !

As she did, she hugs him with a smile

then mako, saya, tsume, mad sally, asahi ,Deadpool , and snarl came in.

Koan: yellow ! and welcome to the fun time club !

Mako: I CALL DIBS OF VICE PRESIDENT!

Ryuko: like hell you are! I'm glad I joined!

Tsume: i'm his sister! I know him very munch before you do! So i be vice president.

Mad sally: well you was too late since i'm his older sister!

Saya: as if, he need someone with extra brain power and that is me.

Mumu: he need someone cuddly on his side, so that will be me!

The girls start fighting making a dust cloud.

Snarl sigh.

Mako: okay, settle this the only solution ever...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

Ryuko, saya, mad sally, tsume and mumu: DEAL!

As the girls play rock paper scissor to see who's be the winner.

As they continued throwing the same thing, then is a tie.

Koan: okay is a tie! Ryuko, tsume and mako as vice president, Treasurer is mumu, Secretary is saya and mad sally, General Affairs Manager is snarl, deadpool and asahi!

Girls: yay!

As then they all sign in and now member of koan's club.

Koan:(sigh) koan feel stupendous.

meanwhile

sastuki and her elite four notice their computer screen detected an intruder who rampaging and destroying other clubs.

Sastuki: what's this?

Hoka: it seem somebody is taking down every club members.

The video screen show who it is, and they are shocked, a koan like but in an armor and looked mosnteorus and the year number 2019 and the name" savage neaplhem:, another savage naplhem.

Nonon: another... koan?

Ira: seems is the reason behind this.

Sanageyma: and if i'm not mistaken, like that another ooo koan fought ,this one perhaps want to kill and replace him.

Nonon and sastuki dead silent...

Ira: lady sastuki? Nonon?

Hoka: oh dear.

Sanageyma: hey are you two okay?

Nonon: no… must destroy.

sastuki slowly unsheated her sword.

sastuki: i'll murder this fake impostor.

 **with koan**

koan and his gang taking a walk.

Asashi: alright that club was fun.

Koan: I'm glad you like it.

mako: me too

then suddnely they see club members and their president hanging and look beaten.

ryuko: what the hell ?!

koan: who did this ?!(went to a club member) what happen?

club member: t-t-there was...a monster...t-that looks like...you.(went unconscious)

koan: (narrow his eyes) another savage nepalhem.

Ryuko: where?! (pull out her sword) I'll destroy it!

koan: well it is me and it's hiding, let think, where will a koan go?

Mako: (hugs him) stay with us!

Koan: yes and that means...

They look at the window reflection, rykuo turn as slash to show another savage nephalem got slash but back flip and land in four legs growling at them.

Koan: there me are.

Asashi: we better be careful.

Another savage nephalem show a nemetrix from his chest and slap it, then came with him is buglizard, elekomata, mattershift, razorleo, and lawkota.

Koan: and it summon my predator forms.

Asashi: did not see that coming.

Koan: let split, mako and i deal with another me, the rest you guys deal with the predators and watch out.

Mako: yay!

Asashi: good luck.

Koan pull out the Ziku driver.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

He pull out a riderwatch of geiz and savage neplhem then twisted the fraims of the watches and press the top.

 **GEIZ! SAVAGE NEPLHEM**

He attach them as the digital start beeping behind him, press the button as went croke it.

Koan: henshin!

He spin the driver 360, then red watch arms appear and twirls around him in different directions making his armor appear, then another patch of armor appeared that has two large claws that are different in color, one side is white, light blue and yellow while the left claw has dark red, black and yellow, his shoulders are lions with an angle wing on his right shoulder and a devil one on the left, his chest is white and black with an orange middle with a pokeball on his chest and his mask is a beast with a mouth and deep brown edges on it's mask and has black legs.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Then the armor disburst and attached to Geiz as the word for

 **(Similar theme of hikibi mixed ooo)TIME TO GO WILD! SAVAGE NEAPLHEM! ( Mad laughter echoes)**

Then white woz appeared out of nowhere.

White woz: rejoice! He is heir to the demons and angles of all of heaven and hell. The ruler of souls, travailing beyond worlds and universes to reign over man and beast.. his name is kamen rider Geiz: Savage neplhem armor! And in this moment, he has reserve the power of his own rider!

Geiz: (look at his armor) it fits like a glove. (raised his claws)

mako: so cool.

Geiz: (turn white woz) and great to have you back white woz.

White woz: I live for you my savior. (bowed to him)

Geiz and Ryuko transformed to her battle outfit charged in battling another savage neplhaem. Mako charges with them with her new arms

She kept slashing the another koan with her claws as he hiss and kick her as she stumble

Geiz: hey mako , me got something for ya.

He summon a goku uniform a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench.

Geiz: your own goku uniform(toss it to her)

Mako sequel happily, she caught it and put on her new goku uniform, then show her polar bear ear, her hair color turn white, polar ear legs and arms, then her teeth is sharper.

Mako: I LOVE IT!

Geiz: yes, now sic that imposer girl!

Mako grin then jump high and deliver rapidly kick to another savage neplhaem as geiz went up holy and hell fire slashes and ryuko use her scissor blade to slashes with him then mako then bit the another savage nephlaem as it scream and geiz lift ryuko to launch her to slash a large cut mark.

Geiz: time to finish this! (press the both button of his riderwatch)

 **FINISH TIME! SAVAGE NEPLHAEM!** (spins it) **CHAOTIC TIME BREAK!**

geiz burst of crimson beast with holy lightning and hell fire as he zig zag slashing another savage neaplhem then geiz back flip then jump to deliver a kick to make jack o latern symbol circle hit it, then exploded to pieces.

Geiz remove two riderwatch and put his ziku driver away.

Koan: there can only be one and only many koans, the good and stupendious way!

Mako tackled hug him.

Koan: BLACK HOLE PIZZA!

Mako: thank you koany for this uniform!

Asahi: why mako turn into a half polar bear?

Koan: take a wild guess.

Asashi:… dude.

Koan: damn straight, and be careful.

Asashi: why?

Koan: let say my girl can be a koan.

Asashi: what that suppose to mean?

Koan: you'll see.

Snarl: anyway want to go back to the club.

Koan: okie dokie!

 **Timeskip**

Mako and ryuko are sleeping with kaon in there arms

Then tsume, mumu and saya sneak in and cuddle with him.

Tsume: cuddly...

 **The next day**

Koan is managing his club as a hugs line is now right In Front of him

All the boys and girl students wanna join

Koan: okay everyone , get ready and sign up.

They all cheered and ready to sign up

then nonon came in to koan's clubroom.

Koan: yellow nony! what doing?

Nonon: I'm doing fine, after you done, lady sastuki want you to come as announcement.

Koan: okie dokie!

Nonon: do I get a kiss first~?

Koan smirk then give her a kiss and she moan and blush also tasting her soul make her moan more and blush red while break the kiss.

Koan: (Smirk) Now that's music to my ears.

He then picked her up and made his way to sastukis room

timeksip

sastuki along with koan and four elite up top at the stage with every student including mako, snarl,deadpool,tsume, mad sally, ryuko.

Sastuki: today! we barge of the complete student overhaul council, if you parcipate. You will have free rane of attack your peers, they are no restricution of weapons or tactics ! those who survive will meet here in 7 days, these survivior will claim their social standing ! a fight for change in a election of the battle royal!

Ryuko: election my ass.

Asahi: well this will be out of control.

Sastuki: unlike tridtion election! you will not choose someone represent you ! you ill represent yourself! your static! Your life! In 7 days in 8: 30 AM! the survivor will set here! will have sunden death runoff! and if you merge victorius….I will percently grant you brand new goku uniform design by my second in command and lover koan serinuyami! (tap her sheated to the ground) now! student ! of Honnōji Academy! FIGHT!

Koan: AND HAVE FUN!

Then everyone is now berating the snot out of each other koan duplicate himself to 3, the real koan with ryuko and they other, koan 2 with the elite four and koan 3 alone with sastuki.

Sastuki: begin lori.

Shiro: yes my lady, activate the high philosity life fiber gem intimation.

The top tower cover a cocoon of life fiber.

 **With prime koan**

Koan, ryuko, Deadpool, tsume and mako who's asleep, asashi, snarl, mad sally and mikisugi.

Mikisugi: that cocoon made of finaly chop life fiber rotating 100 meter percent second.

Koan: stab, shoot, nuke it no budge, maybe it can do of senkestu.

Ryuko: I thought it be my chance to get her, but no, she got whip up everyone up in a frenzy and sit her butt to buggle.

Mikisugi: is all part of the plan, she rule this place with an iron fist.

Asashi: she do however she can, i mean look(see the entire student fight) everyone going gladiator on each other, if you want to fight her desperate ryuko, you have no choice but to follow or figure a way.

Ryuko: I swear, I'm sick of her.

koan petted her head and her hair.

koan: is okay ryu, me know you do okay and koan always be there.

She purred and hugs him while rubbing her face on his chest.

koan: now remember, the one pulling string on sasutki is the one who alliance with dung but thanks to me, she free and after you passed her challenge and stuff will you get along with her ?

Ryuko: I will, also I wonder, mind if I fight you too?

koan: fight koan? koan no bad guy.

Ryuko um.. for training.

Koan: oh so you wanna fight koan as a spar, so prepare to fight sastuki.

Ryuko:(Smile) yep!

Koan: hotdog(Smirk) make sure you don't hold back, koan like to see what you are made off.

Ryuko: okay, (hugs him) lover boy.

Koan: if you win, koan will give you a very special treat.

Ryuko: okay. (cat smile)

Meanwhile in the school field, the elite four are casually walking though while the students are avoiding koan at all costs, some students jump at the elite four but get punch away by them.

Koan: man this is nuts, my kind of fun as always.

Sanageyama: why the hell is she doing this ? she tearing apart the system she made.

Hoka: she always take things to the extreme.

Nonon:(riding on koan's back) tear it down and building back up, that's lady sastuki in a nutshell, whatever, it least give excuse some down time.

Koan: yep! Contruction is stupendious!

Ira: good idea, I think i'll take a few days off. (hold some car key) seeyah next week, 8: 30 sharp.

Sanageyama: you hear that? sound like car key.

Nonon: good ears, he just got his driver license, lady sasutki show first, so he told her he do it.

Hoka: his loyalty is impressive.

Koan: it remind koan that he got his new car since giving my motorcycle a break.

Nonon: alright, see you all next week, (rub her head onto koans head) I'm saying with koany!

Koan: okay, also after our fun, I need you to help me scout of dung's doing, I have a feeling he's wanna join in this too but in a good way, since I didn't appreciate him bring another me.

Nonon: okay~!

Meanwhile with koan and sastuki

in there private room of the view of all student fighting.

they are now kissing each other as sastuki is moaning.

koan:(break the kiss) you have some crazy idea, the student going all out on each other. (lovebite her)

she moan more as her coywolf feachers pop out.

Sastuki:(smile sexy) want me to put on a show cor you my king~?

Koan: yebba

She smirk then put on junksetu , activate her battle outfit on and start to do a sexy dance. Koan blushing red as sastuki begin to sway her hips around him and make her breasts bounce up and down in front of him, along jiggle her ass in front of him.

She snap her finger, then a pole appeared. As she start to dance around it and start to rub her pussy onto it and swing around rub her ass in front of the pole.

Sastuki: come at me predator~, this jusie meet is ready… for… your… ta~ist~.

Koan roar then pounce at her then lift her to the wall to shove his hard cock to her pussy and start pounding her then koan deeply hungry kiss her and sucking her soul. Sastuki is now all limp and let herself being destroyed and taken over by his madness as she almost forgotten her old self her eyes are now in her skull as koan almost devoured all of her soul. Koan smirk then letting part of his soul feeding to her while grope and spank her ass making her mind lost and she cAn feel and taste of koan's soul spreading around to her mind, body and soul.

Sastuki: _w-who I now? Heheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIKE I GIVE A FUCKING CARE NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!_

Koan break the kiss as he and sastuki grin very wide and mad.

Koan: your soul is stupendous my sexy puppy.

Sastuki: more, I would love more!

Koan: beg for it.

Sastuki: (start to pound herself with his cock) I want more! Please my master! Please! I want your delicious soul and wonderful cum!

Koan: good!

He pounding her very fast and deep kiss her and poured his entire soul into her mouth to gulp it and fondle her breast and twist her nipples as his hands turn to mouths in the palms as koan start to play and suck on her breasts.

As she moan like crazy then he smirk, he increase absolutely speed pounding her non stop as she drink her entire soul, Sastuki letting all of her old self replace but still have a little bit of her as she being drowned by his soul and felt her own soul getting drain out and the pleasure and heat was devouring her alive inside and out as she roll her eyes up and goofy smile while the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sqeual and moan of his cock grew 14 inch.

Sastuki: _YES! YES! WHAT A WONDERFUL COCK THAT IS INSIDE MY DIRTY PUSSY! I WANT HIM TO STAY! I WANT HIM TO MERGE MY INTO HIM!_

He cummed a very amount of his seed and she howl and moan at the same time as she felt her soul drain and his soul in her, she lay down while her pussy still on his cock, she panting like a dog and heavy blush.

Koan: what'd you think?

Sastuki speeked gibberish as little and giggled.

Sastuki: so… much… cum… I want you to eat me, I want you to absorb me one day so I can never be part of you.

Koan: (spank her ass make her moan) naughty puppy, always being sexy, and I'm tempted to do that, along with my other lovely girls.

 **With koan and nonon**

Nonon is helplessly being eaten by koan as he is eating her neck as she moans She moan more and blush as he give a hard bite as she grew a snake tail, snake eyes.

Koan: what a cute snake.

She then use her snake tail to wrap him around his waist as she smiled.

Nonon: and what a hansom king I have in my grasp~.

Koan then show his cock then nonon begin licking it with her snake tongue then suck it, he grunt in pleauere.

Koan: keep going snakey!

She then start bobbing her head then letting her tail being licked by koan as she is now more hornier.

As she kept going faster and faster make koan cant hold it.

Koan: koan cumming!

He cummed a lot in her mouth as she drink it and swallowed it as she hiss in pleasure.

Nonon: Mmm~, very sweet~.

Koan then grab her cheek then kiss her deeply as she moan and eating her soul while fondle her breasts and ass, she moaned in his mouth as he start to feel her body. Then koan poured his own soul into her as she tasting his madness that overflowing within her.

Nonon: _oh yes! YES! YES! MORE! I WANT MORE!_

Koan:(break the kiss) you like that? How my soul taste?

Nonon: sssso tassty~, I want more.

He grin then shove his cock to her pussy as she moan loud enjoying it, he lift her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck as they kiss passionately, he begin rapidly speed poudning her very, very fast non stop speed, koan devouring every of her soul and he poured his soul in her at the same time, her eyes roll up to her skull and she losing it and all the pleasuring inside and out of her begin to making her gone very mad like koan and her old self a bit.

Nonon: _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! IT'S A SYMPHONY OF BEING KOANYS DINNER AND PLAYTOY!_

Koan unleashed an amount of cummed inside of her as she moan loudly, then fall in limb to lay at his chest with a goofy face and tongue out as she twitch a bit while cummed leak out of her pussy.

Nonon: (giggle) so… good…

Koan: and your soul have a nice rhythm of flavor.

Nonon snuggled and let koan fingered her asshole making her moan.

 **With prime koan and ryuko**

After ryukos training she and koan are kissing each other as ryuko still wearing her battle outfit. Koan put his hand under her bra to fondle her breasts more as she moan more.

Koan: also my kitty and sexy one in battle mode.

Koan: wanan go for a drive?

Ryuko: yeah

As they went outside as koan got his motorcycle and ryuko got the scooter.

Mako: going any place special today?

Ryuko: not really.

Then mako appeared and hugs koan.

Mako: I'm coming too!

Koan: very well , hold on tight.

He revs up and start to drive around.

As ryuko and koan drive together around the street of the sun down , they drove to ryuko's old house.

Koan: your old home.…

Ryuko: yeah…

mako: no way this dump?! then I guess your poor like me aren't you?

Ryuko: no I didn't live here like this, is use to be a really nice mansion before it burn down.

Mako: oh it was, hey wait! Does that mean your loaded?!

Koan: not exactly, well you see her dad is a sicenetist and her mom died after ryu is born...her dad always in the lab busy even they don't see eye to eye.

Ryuko: so he shift me off to boarding school, I was only get in a fight and about my first year in highschool I was a straight out punk.

Mako: and how you met koany?

Ryuko: well, is around middle school. I hear rumor about koan as "the school's clown" he always do pranks and try jokes to get attention, he was all alone even didn't get along with tsume till he was getting bully to far and his sister keep defending him, I came in beaten the bully and we hang out, because he the first person who understand and not afraid of me, I sometime push him back, but h kept going along while him and tsume get along.

koan: and that how we always hang out, she was so lonely so I let her crash into my place around the time and we have fun and now here we are, back like the old days but better as ever.

Mako: oh wow…

koan: yeah and when she told me about her dad give her a note to talk, she found him dying impale by the scissor sword, he told him to find the one with the other half, she almost spotted the killer but koan do his best.

koan give ryuko a hug of comfort, as they nodded , they use their kamui battle mode as ryuko stab the ground as the hidden door open as they went and seen nothing.

ryuko: nothing here.

as they drove while mako is asleep

ryuko: well that's a total wash, i was hoping to find some clues about big pile of fabric, but is all gone.

Senksetu: misugki might know aout that.

Ryuko: maybe.

Then the scooter died out of gas.

koan: out of gas, hop in.

Mako: (hops on and hugs him) dibs!

Koan: now hold up, is not enough room so.

Koan whistle as they turn to see driving to the road and stop is a bright red lamborghini, have streaks of orange and nemetrix symbol on the wheels.

Koan: so let hop in my new ride.

Mako: (hop on and felt bouncing) oh wow! it's ll fluffy!

Koan: like me.

Ryuko: shotgun! (zoom and in front seat)

Koan went and begin driving his car.

Koan: how you two like my new car?

Mako: it's shinny!

Ryuko: yeah.

koan nodded while continuing driving then he turn to notice ira drive next to him.

Koan: yo ira! what's up?

Ira: sir, ryuko maoti.

Koan: nice car.

Ira: thank you, yours interesting.(turn rykuo about to fight) no ryu, save it when next week comes.

Ryuko: alright.

Koan sniff as eh frown looking at the mirror seeing some vehicle come with goku uniform but corrupt energy make it monster car.

Koan: (sigh) damn, seem we got company.

Ryuko: oh great, what now?

Koan: some student wont call it quit and seem dung give them a hand.

Then the students in car pull out guns at both koan and ira while their driving. Then thre weapons were taken by a white blur.

Student 2: what the?!

Koan: thought I call back up.

They look up to see asashi as his top hat have a helicopter.

Asashi: man nice guns, thought I fly by.

Then the students pull out guns as shotoing him

Asahsi: gah! (dodging it try not to get hit)

Then his hat ogt shot of the wing and fall down to ira's car.

Koan: trust me, even you do that, every student know about you and will get you.

Asashi: great, thank for reminding me.

Koan: don't mention it.

Then koan turn his wheel make a donut to hit each of the car.

Ryuko:(blocking the bullet with swords) who the hell are they?!

Ira: you didn't hear? the automobile club merge to the autoair soft club, don't owrry there not after you. even they have their hands on your kamui, they couldn't use it.

Koan: which is the hard way.

Asahi: then i'm guessing only your uniform.

Mako: guys! Look at that.

The car hood have a head.

Guy: nice clunker seirnuyami and Gamagori! but is it fast enough to escape me?! ryoudukr yofotoki? president of the automotive airsoft club?! Come on man let's find out!

Ryuko: there gaining.

Koan: looks like they want make their road theirs.

Asashi: we got to hurry up.

Koan: ira, I want you to take them donw, i'm leaving it to you, i'll deal with those monster car

Ira: as you wish.

They park then ira exit out of the car.

Guy: we got you corner big man, when we done, your gonna be vile.

Ira: it'll take more htne you lously punk to make me cry, but even I did shed to tear, i'll just wipe the damn away! And putu you down!

Koan: girls exit the car(his eye ignite of lfames) cuz I'll show them vengeance.

They nodded as they exit it as koan rev as he drive to the monster truck as suddenly , koan's Lamborghini burst out of flames and as koan's face ashes and skin melted to show nothing but his skull on fire, black socket but glowing reddish orange as his socket narrow, sharper wide grin, he wearing a black and red streak line leather jacket, with red spikes pop out of his back, he using his flame chain to demolish the car and while ira using his uniform in defense in cover himself as the enemies kept shooting him a lot but no effect then suddenly exploded of spikes whip around defeating the enemis shocking them, ryuko, mako and asahshi who speechless but more to see koan in his ghost rider form step out of the car.

Koan: come on, we only have 7 days of the sudden death run off.

koan: FISH NACHO!

Asashi: _thank god i'm his side and ira , damn...I wonder how he didn't use it on me_

7 days later.

as the pillar top of the life liber cocoon is gone then sastuki came out.

Sastuki: STUDENTS OF HONNOJI ACADEMY! FOR THE PASSED WEEK YOU FOUGHT LONG AND HARD, HOWEVER IT ONLY JUST BEGUN! WELCOME TO THE SUDDEN DEATH RUN OFF, EVERY BATTLE OF THE PASSED WEEK RECORDED AND NOW WE KNOW THE SURVIVAL, BASE OF WHAT HAPPEN TODAY, I WILL TURN REQUIRED 3 STARS STATICE!

As there a rumble happen as then 4 pillars.

Sastuki: THE FIVE PILLARS ARE YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE FIGHT YOUR WAY OF THE ELECTION.

Asahi: what?! Since when it was a part of this.

Ryuko: that sneaky...

Koan: oh ryu! Let do it!

Ryu: you got it koan!

She hop on his back as he zig zag while ryyuko hitting all the students out and went to the pillars on top along asashi, deadpool, snarl, mad sally and mumu.

As along the elite four made it.

Sastuki: well, well, well the elite four live up to there names?

Nonon: did you expect something different.

Ira: lady sastuki, we elite four will like to propral a dictional rule for the sudden death run off.

Sastuki: hmm?

Sanageyama: each of us want a shot facing rykuko matoi and honor to fight sir koan to prove our fight.

Every students: WHAT?!

Nonon: we're gonna fight her anyway, we might do it here on this clear sight stage.

Hoka: it would be an exploding finally of the academy, don't you think my lady.

Sastuki: hmm,(smile) it would at that.

The stage changing around to become an arena fight in the middle

 **NATURALS ELECTION POLLING PLACE**

Sastuki: a king of the hill final battle, matoi you will fight the elite four along with koan, if you win I will tell you the detail of your father's death.

Ryuko: your on.

Ira: I will be the first to face in you battle matoi and koan…

Ira bring his whip and land in the area.

Ira: please accept this fight as honor as you are lady sastuki's second command, after all i'm lady sastuki's imperital shield! (point at ryuko and koan) I challenge you two! And I will crush you !

Rykuo: good luck with that! (smile turn koan) ready koany?

Koan: hotdog,(grin) you know the answer.

They pull the click as they transformed into their battle outfit with senksetu and kenksetu.

Ryuko: Life fiber synchronize! Senksetu!

Koan: Life fiber Mad evolution! Kenkesetu! TIME TO GO WILD!

They charged at ira as the fight begins.


	8. blood 8

Ryuko and koan are ready to attack but ira didn't do anything but stand there.

Ryuko: come on what you waiting for?!

Ira: why are you in such a hurry? Our battle isn't suppose to begin until 1:00 PM.

Ryuk: huh?

Koan: oh (look at the clock) so that's why.

Ryuko: I'm not gonna wait around till 1 o clock! Why don't we get this over with?!

Ira: no, we'll stick to the schedule, that what we call disciplines! And those are the rules!

Koan: well in that case.

He pull out a belt driver belt around his waist of a silver and gray face creature circle, green eyes like with bike like handle bars, as he crank it.

 **ALPHA!**

He take a deep breath to roar very loudly.

Koan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIN!

A red energy fire burst around him, he now has his colors swapped, no scarf, a bit buff as his has red armor with green streaks, black spike blade fins on his forearms and behind his legs, silver chestplate along lower waist, a horn like, a sharp fin like on the top of it and green eyes.

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

?: Kamen rider! Amazon Alpha! (Roar loudly)

Ryuko: koany?

Amazon alpha turn at some of the dungle beast.

He pounce in super speed to tackle the dungle beast then feasting them by eating them alive as the dungle beast roar in pain and agony by fear.

Ryuko: whoa…

Amazon Aplha then chomping each of them down as he walking around sniffing for food, ryuko jumped off and followed him.

Alpha amazon:(turn at ryuko) hmm?

Ryuko: um… hi…

She then heard amazon aplha's stomach growling.

Ryuko: oh, you hungry?

Amazon aplha nodded as she smile then petted his head.

Ryuko: don't worry, (smile more) we'll feed you~.

Amazon aplha then sniffing at her breasts, that made her smile sexually knowing what he's going for, he looks around for a place to hide while they go there privet moment, Amazon aplha went a private place to pin ryuko down and lift her shirt and her bra to begin sucking the milk out of her nipples to make her moan.

Ryuko: oh~, koany~ it's wonderful~, I'm drowning in pleasure~~~.

He spank her asscheek nonstop and fondle them making smacking them like drums.

Ryuko: YES! OH FUCK YES! MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!

He then giving a hard lovebite all over her body to make it so munch pleasure for her then mako came in who smell him and see amazon alpha fuck ryuko up.

Mako: koany?

Amazon Aplha turn, he jump pounce her to the ground and move her shirt up to drink her nipples in hunger as she moan and drool like crazy.

Mako: oh god yes~. Yess~! I don't know what's going on but who cares~.

Ryuko: koany is hungry and back off mako, i was feeding my beast.

Mako: (reach out) then come here ryuko.

ryuko join in as amazon aplha grab both their breasts to drink all their milk along fondle their asscheeks a lot nonstop.

Mako: this is amazing, ryuko, are you feeling it?

Ryuko: oh yeah, feeding our king.

 **little timeskip**

Mako and ryuko is now a mess with there nipples leaking there breast milk and there ass's are bright red.

Koan: that was good, you two seem to enjoy it.

Mako: y-yeah~.

Ryuko: we love it~.

koan: yep

then tap his nemetrix to transformed into Zhora.

Zhora: now to remake you two, spin strains, weeing essence to hosts to make new queens for me.

Mako: we don't mind~.

Zhora: you know is like a movie of an alien parasite even I think they have a queen to host.(scratch his head with his tentacle) hmm let see how I do it, wait I have got it!

The three in one alien love over to mako and ryuko and the lower part of the alien start making one egg and it spawn a zerg drone, they move over to the girls and one start to morph into a pool and two drowns carry them into the pool as it start to cover them as tentacles inside the covers and start to turn into a chrysalises.

Mako: are you feeling it ryuko? We're finally going to be with koany forever.

Ryuko: oh yes.

Zhora: and you two are okay with my predator alien form even a predatory parasite form (they nodded) hotdog! Hahaahha okie dokie!

The chrysalises completely covered then and the tentacles are inside there pussies and assholes and inside it fluid start to fill up and mako kissed ryuko as the fluid is now full.

Zhora: now, time to work on my new queens.

the tentacles came out of them as he begin to wait, while inside the chrysalises mako and ryuko moaned in each others mouths as there body's start to feel amazing, like they're being licked and feeled by there husbands tongues and hands.

Ryuko: oh~~~, it feels amazing, mako, we're going to be his favorite queens right?

Mako: yes~, and it feels amazing, I can't wait to hold him with this new feeling he'll give us~~.

Ryuko: I never wanted to be apart of him again, mako lets cum for koany~~~.

Mako: yeah~~~~~ I can't hold it anymore~~~!

They start to rub there legs together and cum together as they moan loud and there eyes start to shine bright yellow.

 **Timeksip**

Zhora, mako and ryuko sat together eating lunch.

Mako: hey do you wanna have some tea.

Zhora and ryuko: thanks!

She gave two canisters to them letting Zhora and ryuko drink it.

Mako: the lunch my mom made will give you two a million horse power! Your a sitch to the win ! Haha.

?: you found yourself in another pickle, aye matoi?

They look at mikisugi arrived.

Mako: oh hi there Mr. mikisugi, (got up) are you gonna help me cheer ryuko and my koany to victory?

He touch her as she freeze suddenly.

Zhora: wow.

Zorlen: boy, talk about freeze tag.

Ryuko: hey! What the hell did you do to her?!

Zhora: just a pressure point to knock her out.

Mikisugi went on flashy again.

Mikisugi: just wanted to talk.

Ryuko: okay what you want to talk about?

Zhora, zelgna and zorlen: what?!

Ryuko: like hell I will!

Mikisugi: there on a different level then the class president you fought and if your crazy enough like koan to fight all of them on your own then i have no idea what will happen to you and senks.

Ryuko: you don't know how to keep opinions to yourself.

Mikisugi: come on ryuko.

Ryuko: okay if you don't want me to fight ten start talking, tell? Me why my dad was killed and who did it?

Mikidugi: look I, I Cant.

Ryuko: then shut your mouth and find a seat.

Zhora: she went all this way even of her chance almost even if it kills her. I appreciate the worry but we got her back and she got mine. So can you kidnly unfreeze mako here?

Mikidugi: very well.

He went back of his usual look then Remove the pin from mako as she move again.

Mako: cause I'm going to cheer them on super hard! Did you know she my best friend and koany my boyfriend?

Mikidugi: (nods) well don't get too carried away.(walk away)

Zhora: seeyah (turn mako) wish us luck makoy.

Mako: (hugs him) okay!

Zhora use the tentacles to spank her and ryuko's ass making them moan in bliss.

Ryuko: (smile) more~.

Mako: Yes~~~, more~~~.

Zhora: raised that as up and shake, jiggle, wiggle and twerk it like there no tomorrow!

They went up to him and turn there back to him and raise there skirts to show there ass. Then notice sastuki raised her ass up with her skirt up to show her ass to him.

Zhora: joining my little wolfy?

She whimpered s her coywolf features are showing.

Zhora: okay, my two queens will feel more pleasure then before as there transformation will be growing until they'll be mine, you how ever, will be too but different

His tentacle morph a whole then went to her pussy as she man and drooling. Then he giving the girls multiple fast spanking on there asscheeks.

Ryuko: YES! YES! FUCK YES! MORE! MORE! SMACK ME MORE! I'M A NAUGHTY SLUT! I WANT MORE SPANKINGS MY MASTER KING!

Mako: YES~~~~! OH FUCK YES~~~~! I CAN'T STOP THINK ABOUT MORE SPANKINGS~~~~! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME~~~~! I WANT TO BE INSIDE YOU~~~~! I WANT TO BE FUCKED FOREVER~~~~~~!

Sastuki: MASTER! MASTER! FUCK THIS SLUT! SMACK ME! DESTROY ME! BREAK ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! JUST NEVER LET ME GO~~~~~~~~!

Zhora: And here the final blow!

he smack them so hard they moan out of the top of there lungs loving it the stinging feeling.

 **Timeskip**

ryuko is snuggling with koan in with 1 minute to spare.

Koan: alright ryu come on, we're going to fight ira.

Ryuko: sowwy, but I feel so warm with you in your arms.

Koan: and sexy while being naughty but anyway ira's goku uniform is a 3 star. Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia.

Ryuko: i see. Anything else?

Koan: ira's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia.

Ryuko: what that do?

Koan: the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around his body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip and his techniques.

Ryuko: how many this guy have?

Koan: Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation If the opponent is aware of his special ability and refuses to attack his Shackle Regalia form, he can use the suit's whips to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself and then Scourge Regalia. A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows ira to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants him multiple spiked whips with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of what he states to be the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". Although devastatingly powerful, the Scourge Regalia is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to function properly; should Gamagōri's defenses somehow be pierced, his second form is severely weakened.

Ryuko: I see.

Koan: yeah.

Kekusatsu: you two need to figure a plan to defeat him since wont be easy like they others.

Koan: don't worry, me will find way.

Ryuko purred and snuggle at his chest.

Koan: hotdog!

 **1 minute later**

Mako,deadpool,saya, mad sally, arashi, mumu, and tsume at the standium that ira facing ryuko and Amazon Aplha.

Sastuki hit her sword at the ground

Sastuki: Begin.

Then the stairs made as they begin walking down toward the battle field.

Ryuko start to walk down with amazon alpha.

Ryuko: watch out, his goku uniform transformed twice. (look at sensketu) are you listening?

Senkestu: hmm? Oh yeah.

Ryuko: what's up with you?

Sensketu: nothing, just thinking.

Ryuko: what you got an idea?

Sensketu: I just might.

Amazon Alpha: what about you keku?

Kekuestu: yeah, same here.

Amazon aplha: now ryu remember the details on ira, even if we wont hit him in order his power , he'll do it himself. He is sastuki's ultimate shield after all.

Ryuko: yeah, thanks for the reminder.

Amazon alpha: don't mention it.

Ryuko: this guy tough so don't spacing out on me.

Sensketu: dont worry, i won't.

Ryuko: here we go!

pull the peg out and change to her kamui form.

Ira: that was your first and last transformation matoi!

Three flashes start to shine as ira is now that he transformed of his goku uniform formed, the Shackle regalia.

Iran's: Three star goku uniform! Shackle regalia.

Ryuko and alpha amazon walked toward ira as they stop face to face.

Ira: …. well?

Ryuko: what?

Ira: you tso gonna fight or not?

Amazon aplha: of course we do.

Ira: Then why are you attacking me?

Ryuko: I love it why you think I'm stupid.

Amazon aplha: just that we see how you can absorb any attack and damage to your body and turn back to the opponent.

Ryuko: so I guess we won't attack you.

Ira: heh so i guess you are a bigger fool.

Ryuko: oh yeah how?

Ira: you didn't think that i obvious tactic.

His bandages whipping himself very fast.

Amazon aplha: he doing to himself! Watch out ryu! This is it!

Ryuko: right!

Then ira begin to flate himself bigger.

Ira: if you two won't attack me, then I'll attack myself, I have my own special tenchquie for discipline ! I'll keep slapping, whipping and beating myself till i climax.

Ryuko: ew.

Amazon Alpha: really man?

Ira: this, is my secret technique, jijo-jibaku!

He burst out to show his armor as now whips as he shows black spiked armor over mummy bands around he's entire body

Amazon Alpha: look out! (he crank his lever)

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

He war cry slashing all incoming randomly fast whip as ryuko is trying to dodge some stray whips.

Ira: what you waiting for? If you fall of the edge of that flat floor you'll lose the battle!

Ryuko: nobody told me that was the rules!

Ryuko: I'll say you did , thank you so munch

She senses the whip coming in then move as ira wrapped himself again

Ira: i can do this all day, so what your next move?

Ryuko: just your basic i-

Before she charge amazon alpha stop her but hold her wrist

Amazon alpha: no ryu, even you try it is not good enough .

Then hell lightning clashes

Amazon aplha: huh? On no blitz the lighting demon!

Then a hell lightning hit hard at alpha amazon make an explosion

Amazon alpha: GAHH!

then he fall the ground stumble in pain. 

Ryuko: KOAN!

Then landed is a demonic monster roaring, iss blitz.

Amazon alpha: (look at his hand) what the?! Order?

Dung's voice: indeed, i have transfer all amount of order inside blitz since order will kil land erase those who are chaos, meaning to kill.

Ryuko and everyone: HUH?!

Dung's voice: hehehe good luck

Amazon alpha: then no choice, (he stumble a little and got up) ryu you continue the fight, koan will deal with blitz.

Ryuko: okay.

Amazon alpha: and dont worry, this demon may have order against chaos but it wont kill me that easily.

He remove his driver as ryuko notice the burnt, slightly bleeding and sizzle on koan's body meaning the order energy from blitz make everyone worried.

Ryuko: koany…

Koan: go ryu! Koan promise to be okie dokie! (grin while eye smile) hahaha!

Ryuko: okay.

As the ira went back of a whipping.

Koan charge in fighting blitz using his kamui , as blitz charge in lightning speed clashing his order energy and demon lightning so munch . koan went crabdozer to rhammed him but blitz punch him hard as he turn back to normal as koan went ultimate clawser to freeze him but an order energy and hell lightning explsoion hit him mutiple times as koan scream.

Koan roll the ground as he bleeding bad and his stomach burnt mark , blitz pounce and impale his claws to his stomach but koan grunt in pain grab his arm to prevent it

Koan: GAHHH! (hiss in pain as hiz body is slightly melting in sizzle and bruning) hehe , you sure never have your nail trim huh?

Everyone is watching koan is struggling even sastuki along nonon, hoka and sanageyma is watching too.

Sastuki: this is getting too painful to watch.

Nonon: no, koany…

Hoka: judging what dung said about the order energy such as order vs chaos. Koan's body seem to being burn alive, melting and bleeding bad.

Sangageyama: damn , at this rate how long will he stand ?

Blitz rapidly punching and impale his claws make a demon lightning explosion so munch of the impact.

Koan stumble as blitz charging a lightning beam from his mouth to unleashed a hell lightning and order magic so munch as koan scream loudly as he luanch crash the ground.

Eveyrone gasp to see koan getting up but a hole to his chest shock blitz to see he stil alive

Everyone: KOAN!

Koan spit blood at the ground and grin wider.

Koan: koan no give up...hehehehe, do you think...me, koan! Will fall and give up to order?! (Look at the sky) I AM THE AGENT OF CHAOS! MEANING AMONG TO EVERY CHAOS THERE EVEN THE ELDRITCH! GIVE ME A SIGN! SOMETHING ME WISH FOR! TO UNLEASHED TRUE AND PURE CHAOS AGAINST THE CORRUPTION AND THE ORDER! ALL? CHAOS TYPE TO OMNI MULTIVERSE WILL HERE ME AND REMEMBER FOREVER TO ALL GENERATION TO GENERATION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Then the sky darkest as the voicing of a sounds by animals and saying "TIME TO GO WILD !" changing over and over.

An absolute omni multiverse chaotic and beast energy strike down to koan as he regerate as is refilling his blood.

Koan: yes! YESSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

He then press the clip on his wrist. His kamui start to erupt a spike crystal like out of the clothes as begin a huge chopper to chomped up koan then suddenly the crystal broke out to reveal koan's new transformation, his armor is now orange and red but still showing off his bare chest and back, but his chest area has a pare of a lion connected to his fur frame with a choas symbol, his armored legs now has spikes on the sides but fur parts but the knee pads have goat like face, his tail is more spiky then before but have a cobra snake, having goat like horns on his head, his shoulder pads have two side that different animals with his back and back hips have a pare of two wings, his right half is demonic with a lion as a shoulder pads while his left is angelic with a dragonic shoulder pads.

Koan: LIFE FIBER CHAOS CHIMERA UNLEASHED! KEKEASTU!RRRRRRRRRRAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **LIFE FIBER CHAOS CHIMERA UNLEASHED! KEKEASTU**

Ryuko: …. whoa….

Sastuki: well...

Nonon: holy!

Mako: (made nose bleed) HOLY BECKS!

Saya:( blush hard) s-s-so...

Tsume: HOT!-!(Her tail frisky)

Mumu: (drooling) hunky beast...

Koan then running in four legs as blitz unleashing more demon lightning and order energy but koan slash them, appeared behind him as impale his back rapidly till more blood.

Blitz: (in pain) AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

koan: hehehehhe koan getting startee it

He jump over front of him then rapidly kicking him to break every single bone of his body then use his cobra snake tail , it bitingnhim rapidly erasing the order and draining demon energy

Koan use his claws to slash his ribs make blitz cough blood then koan's chest charging a beam

Koan: **LION'S ROAR OF MADNESS!**

**LION'S ROAR OF MADNESS**

Koan's chest fired a beam that green and red that hit blitz as he screaming till the smoke clear, blitz is gone and dead.

Koan: well now that take care of him.

He turn to see ryuko being grinded of a plateform and she is trapped in the strapped then she turn back normal but got caught tide inside with ira.

Koan: ryu!

Kekusatu: wait koan!

Koan: what?

Then something start to come out of the bands, Koan see red spikes as ira scream in pain.

Koan: i senses seknsetu have a new transformation that sharp.

The bursting out of ira's whips is ryuko except that Senketsu protrudes red blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws.

Ryuko: **SENKETSU SENKIN!**

 **SENKETSU SENKIN**

Koan: woah spiky.…

Ira: she turn her kamui into a blade !

She then jump away so she can get her blade and charge at him.

Ryuko: You dont have any energy left to change your Shackle regalia do ya ?! To late ! Now your life fiber is finally expose!

She slash passed him.

Ryuko: finshing move! Sen i sosh itsu! 

**SEN I SOSH ITSU**

Ira's thought: impossible!

Then ira down defeated.

Ryuko turn at koan as her skin super nova red seeing his new formed.

Koan: nicely done ryu!

Ryuko: u-u-um…..

Koan: oh look what you see? (smirk) a reward for my kitty did a good job.

She purred and went up on all fours but koan pets her head and picks her up.

Koan: not yet , there peopls watching.

They turn back to normal and smiles as he walk to Ira to give him clothes.

Koan: you did good ira.

Ira: …

He notice his tears as the knife about to stab himself but koan stop

Koan: no need for that, you did good

Ira: b-bur i-

Koan: no. you see an Alpha wolf show recruit pack. Either for what purpose or prove their loyality, their strength, special skills and courage with will power. Your the ultimate shield and dont you forget ir , even your down but you'll never stay down forever. (walk off)

Ira bow his head down with tears of joy.

Ira: thank you so very munch koan! I am not worthy of such great words!

Sastuki's thought: (smile) he is a real king.

Koan: alright ryu next is hoka or unless you wanna have a break but i understand you dont wanna have a break cuz your in a hurry-

hoka: in all do respects, I don't want like to wait around.

Koan: i know (turn ryuko) alright ryu let do it and after it we'll continue we left off.

Ryuko: hell yeah! How you feeling?

Koan: hurt like hell but you know nothing cant took me down so ready for hhe big time?

Ryuko: (grin mad) you bet your sexy i do!

Koan: (grin wider) then time to go wild!

Dung's voice: not bad koan let see if you handle her.

Koan sniff as he groan.

Koan: oh crap blackfire. (faceplam)

?: why hello there Koany~.

Koan turn to see a very beautiful girl. She has waist-length black hair with straight bangs, She has small eyebrows, purple eyes, orange pale skin. outfit acts more like full-body armor with a black crop top, mini-skirt and thigh-high boots that is black.

Koan: shit! Blackfire! Why dont you leave koan alone!

Blackfire: oh, and why would I do that?

Koan: i told you a million time i dont love you!

Blackfire: and i wont until i have your pants~. (lick her lips)

Koan: leave my dick out of it!

Ryuko: whos this slut?

Koan: Blackfire , an alien super villain and the older sister of starfire the alien superhero . Blackfire is obession madly in love with me, try to capture me , took picture of me and took my clothes and attempt to rape me.

then mako appeared who is angry

Mako: KILL HER!

Blackfire: Also i brought pets too

Came in is 2 demon dungle beast

Koan: hmm koan wonder who will partner up againts blackfire and the two a hole (scratching his hair) hmmmm.

Mako: I will!

Nonon: no me!

Tsume: (appeared) you got a fight snake.

Koan: how about all three of you fight with me?

Mako: hey! I haven't tried my abilities yet!

Koan: koan meant nonon, tsume and mako join in the foght

Mako: yay!

Tsume, nonon and mako came in with koan.

Blackfire: and who are you three?

Mako : I'm mako.

Blackfire: dont dare, move along so i can be with my husband.

Nonon: well your too late on that grayfire.

Tsume: we already fucked koany and he's ours.

Blackfire: (raise her arm to her face) well then, guess I have to kill you

Nonon: not if we kill you first

Koan then slap his nemetrix turn to zhora.

Zhora: **ZHORA!**

Blackfire: a zerg?!

Zhora: yep but i can try something...(toothy smirk) better, Time to go Ultimate!

He use his claw to tap on the trix then his entire body is now in a cocoon state.

Blackfire: what the?

Mako: A cocoon!

Nonon: koany? (tap the cocoon shell)

mako: (pull her back) you better step back.

The coocon start to grow larger as nonon and tsume felt a new energy.

Tsume: oh i felt it.

Nonon: like a butterfly.

Blackfire: what you girls talking about?!

Nonon: You'll see.

Then it burst to show a towering behemoth that is large as a two story building, Zhora's is now slightly dark brown, shoulder pads more of a 3 and the upper shoulder have red eyes and spikes. his arm have yellow and pink pattern line on? the right side and the left side is a gray with black lines and his forearm have a silver black line and sharp claws. he now have a middle have a second parasite alien being that have sharp teeth, red eyes and a black green dot on it forehead, black lines around it. The bottom that Zorlen now all brown, pale purple and black with 6 legs and a sharp blade tone like a raptor, his comper, red visor eyes and a purple horn beetle.

?: **ULTIMATE ZHORA!**

 **ULTIMATE ZHORA**

He look down at the middle creature.

U. Zhora: wait who are you?

The middle creature: i'am Zaxlan

Zhora: what can you do? 

Zaxlan: I have Absorbing Regeneration, Infinite Digestive System, Meta-Possession, genetic memories, DNA Replication to add to spawn Zerg.

U. Zhora: so the last part, meaning you do like a facehugger would do?

Zaxlan: yes

U. Zhora: cool

Mako: Koany is super huge!

Blackfire: so I'm going to fight in that form.

U. Zhora: not just us the other us. 

Then came out of the stomach is zelgena who land at the ground but except she a whole lot different and absolute define beauty as well, her hair is more wild and has three horns on her head, her tail is more spiky, she wears a ripped top and white baggy pants, black arm glove with red bracelet and black shoes short heel , her eyes are black with red pupils , her skin is white but some gray scales amd a belt of the nemetrix symbol.

As the guys and girls jaw dropped and awe and surprise of her look.

: (stretch her arms up) now let begin the fight shall we?

Ryuko: holy shit.

But got hit invsible as she focus on the fight as U. Zelgena looked at ryuko's fight with hoka .

The ultimate alien girl eyes glow slight to see

U. Zelgena: _hmmm a 3 star goku uniform that hoka called Probe Regalia. Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, so of his Optical Camouflage that Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform._

She looked to see ryuko using senksetu's eyes very wide of the floor to hit him.

She move out of the way as ryuko defeated him.

U. Zelgena: (turn at nonon, tsums and mako) you three girl ready?

Mako: YEAH!

flew up.

As mako in her polar bear feature with her two star goku uniform to begin unleashing her ice and every kicks, tsume pounce begin fighting and clashing her claws at the demon dungle beast, then with nonon using her alien power as music and echo echo's sonic scream at the demon dingle beast.

U. Zelgena easily dodging each of blackfire's purple starbolts blasting.

U. Zelgena: Really? (move her tail away) Is this all you got for a firebolts?

Blackfire: I am the best!

She throw a fist but U. Zelgena caught.

U Zelgena: nah your little sister is the best, better then you.

She kick her at the stomach and using her tail to whammed her back sent her crashed down as she growling at her, Blackfire unleashed a eyebeam as U. Zelgena absorbing her eyebeam easily.

Blackfire: why you!

But shocked U. Zelgena grab her with her tail as Blackfire gasp that she felt her energy is slowly draining by U. Zelgena.

U. Zelgena: Hmm, thanks for the energy black.

She had an idea then smirk wider

U. Zelgena: since you do well for the zerg genetic having your kind but first, (whistle) oh tsume ! Nonon! Mako!

The three girls appeared from behind her.

U. Zelgena: I got a punching bag for ya.

She throw blackstar too them as mako 'innocently' pull out a mallet from nowhere.

Mako: yay, I get to smash something.

Tsume: (pull out her claws) a new starching post.

Nonon: heheheh, sssomething fun to play.

Then they unleashed their rampage as U. Zelgena walk to the defeat hoka and give him a new outfit

Hoka: thank you.

U. Zelgena: is nothing, good job and you too ryu.

Ryuko: (smile) thanks.

Nonon: I'm going next but now break time!

Ryuko: finally!

U. Zelgena: wanna have fun with your queen my kitty? (petted her chin)

she purred in delight.

Timeksip

U. Zelgena sat at seat with ryuko and sastuki lean close to her.

U. Zelgena: well, well, well, what have we here, (hold ryuko) koans rebellious queen, (hold sastuki) and his queen of purity, this is going to be fun.

She snap her finger as mako and nonon bring in the badly injured blackfire as nonon and mako bow to U. Zelgena.

U. Zelgena: you two sure had fun.

Mako: we sure did my queen.

Nonon: so what you wanna do to her?

U. Zelgena: hmm say blackfire , you say you were the best of everything right ?

She look up to her

Blackfire: y-yeah...

U. Zlegena: (grin sinister) well,(snap her finger as Zaxlan's tentacles came in) well.

Zaxlan will love to collect your tarmanen sample and is gonna be very painful and uneasy to make my new spawns.

Then the tentacles all latch onto her arms and legs then one on her body and neck.

Zaxlan open the forehead as a long tendrils worm like with a mouth open showing the mandibles and oozing slime, it coming toward blackfire.

Blackfire: no, no no, get it a-

It launch inside of her mouth and the mandible hold her head as strange gasses start to overwhelm her along something going down to her throat into her stomach as if eggs then it remove and went back inside of zaxlon's forehead.

Blackstar: w-what happened?

U. Zelgena: let say a parasitic eggs and collecting and mimciry along slowly eating the D.N.A part inside of your starting and is nesting.

Blackstar: wh-what?

U. Zelgena: have fun being a Zerg.

Blackstar: a what?

She felt a growlcand she spasm as she hold her stomach. She start to feel funny as her body start to go out of control feeling something so strong takeing over her slowly.

U. Zelgena: it sometime possess the host body, till soon the egg is done and come out the host and hatch.

Mako: oh, this will be good.

Nonon: yep!

Then she felt something crawling out of her mouth, then coming out is 3 eggs with roots spider limbs as she puking a lot then blackfire cough then passed out.

Mako: hehe, look at that.

U. Zelgena: guess ol blackfire coudlnt keep up what she have for lunch.

Mako went up to U. Zelgena and went to her crotch

U. Zelgena: naughty lil bear aren't ya?

Mako giggles as hearts are in her irises

U. Zelgena: ryu and sastuki, dance sexual for me and nonon start a good music.

They smiled and do what they've been told. U. Zelgena lick mako' neck while play her butt as she moan, she then use her tail to whip her ass more as mako moan more.

U. Zelgena: good, you girls are lovely, so munch this quedn need, (smile seductive) i wanna try some good outfit (look at mako, ryuko and sastuki) which one will do good on me~?

Mako: me, (moan) do me first.

Ryuko: no me (still dancing) mine will look so good on you.

Sastuki: no, I should be good for you.

U. Zelgena: draw a star, who have the shortist to win.

To show straws as mako, sastuki and ryuko pick the straws, mako got the shortest.

Mako: yay!

U. Zelgena giggle then strip nakedly then wearing mako's female school uniform.

U. Zelgena: what do you three think~?

She did a sexy pose for them.

Ryuko: I think I want to be fucked again.

Sastuki: me too.

Mako: oh wow!

U. Zelgena: is very nice outfit mako, as your senpai i want ryu and sastuki gonna be punish for being naughty.

She make her tail split very longer into tendrils begin went to their pussies as they moan begin loving it and their ass spanking.

U. Zelgena: and you mako, (show her cock to her) you gonna be punished very special and big~.

Mako just stared at the big cock, She grab mako to deep throat her as mako moan enjoyment, U. Zelgena moving her hips to let mako sucking her big cock so good.

U. Zelgena: oh~~, your mouth is so good mako dear~.

Mako nodded as U. Zelgena moving her hips rapidly more and more till she cummed enromous inside of her mouth but mako drinking all of her cum.

U. Zelgena: such a good girl~, now, be a good girl and look into my eyes sweety~.

Mako stared deeply into U. Zelgena's eyes, she start to be entranced and start to sink deeper into her eyes as she unconsciously rip her clothes off continuously staring at them.

U. Zelgena: (pet her hair) good girl, hmm, what to do next, koan had sex with you, made you his animal girl, put a delayed transformation on you and ryuko, what next to change you even more~~~.

She then idea pop out.

U. Zelgena: a nice cosplay and roleplay~~~ I'll be known as the alien queen~~, while you mako honey, you'll get to be my sex victim, I captured your two friends and made them my sex slaves, and I'll do the same to you~~~, (raise her chin up) would that be lovely mako~~~?

Mako nodded giggly.

U. Zelgena: You'll be a nice host, a host for my children as a possessed victim lore more sex slaves~~~~~(lick her ear) would you love that ~~~~?

mako: (moan) yes…. Mistress~~.

U. Zelgena: good~, lye down for me~.

She lay down as U. Zelgena pull out a slithering worm that black and red line with a jack o lanern smile.

U. Zelgena: Now you'll do nicely for being a host body for my army and the hive.~~~~, say goodbye to your freewill my delicious human, and welcome, to, the, hive~~~~. (lick her lips)

She put the parasite worm to mako's pussy, she moan when it went inside of her as she spasm then she got possessed make her eyes glow red and hissing in bliss.

The possessed mako sniffing at ryuko and sastuki.

U. Zelgena: go get my lovely pets~~~.

Mako smile wildly and crawl up to them.

Ryuko: oh no mako is taken over

Sastuki: fight it, your being possessed.

Mako: queen wants, queen gets, mako wants, mako takes.

She open her mouth to show the worm, she kiss ryuko to create another worm to went in her mouth, ryuko start to moan and holds mako closer as her eyes turn red and start to make out with mako.

U. Zelgena: (walks up to sastuki) let them have there moment honey~~, now it's your turn~~~, (carras her check then use a tentacle to smack her ass) Mmm, your ass is plump, and your breasts looks wonderful~~, Mmm you'll be a nice host for my other queen~~~.

Sastuki: release me you al-

U. Zelgena: (hold her chin to make sastuki look at her eyes) nuh uh, a strong and sexy girl like you will do nicley~~.

She bring out another worm that a female and crawl to sastuki's pussy.

U. Zelgena: just look into my eyes, it'll be all over soon, until the fun begins~~~~~.

Sastuki try to fight it but the parasite taken over her body then looked deeply to her eyes.

U. Zelgena: there~~, you'll do nicely for me, now turn around, and present your hot pussy to me for, 'initiation'~~~~.

Sastuki: oh yes my queen~(she raised her ass up to show U. Zelgena her pussy)

U. Zelgena: Mmm, how lovely, (line her dick to her pussy) you'll be so happy to be your queens toy, once I made you cum for me, you'll be one of my right hand woman~~, would you love that my toy~~?

Sastuki: yes, please my queen~ take me right now~.

She smiled sexually and slide her rod inside her toys pussy, she slammed it hard as she moan loudly, U. Zelgena pounding her rapidly moving her hips in and out then spanking her asscheeks a lot while nibble her neck and ear so munch make her roll her eyes up with a goofy face and letting her tongue out.

U. Zelgena: such a good slutty toy for me to play with~! (turn to mako and ryuko having sex) there having so much fun, we should have another for you to play with.

Sastuki: w-whatever you say my queen~~~, I'm your sex dolly, I want a dolly for myself~~!

U. Zelgena smiled and she go super faster then sastuki howl in pleasure then U. Zelgena unleashed an enormous load of cum deeper in sastuki's pussy.

U. Zelgena: (play with her hair) now stay here and I'll get you a wonderful toy for you to play with, in the meantime, play with yourself would you~~~~?

Sastuki: yes my queen~~~.

U. Zelgena flip her hair while saying her hips to find another toy for sastuki, U. Zelgena look to find nonon outside wetting herself.

Nonon: k-koan, I know it's a rollplay, b-but-

U. Zelgena: (cup her cheeks) shh, is okay snakey and even i'm all and me even no matter how different but,(whisper to her ear) I'm your mistress and queen~~~ do you wanna play with my other queen~~~?(blew nonon's ear)

She moans helplessly as U. Zelgena's tail went behind her and make her to come inside.

U. Zelgena: your so wet~~~, your thinking naughty thoughts are you~~~.

Nonon: m-maybe.

U. Zelgena: oh~~? but I wanna proper answer sweetie. (finger her pussy make nonon moan more of enjoying it) I know you have that naughty side deeply, don't be shy and show it all out~~.

She shyly moaned and blushed red until U. Zelgena touch her chin and make nonon look to her eyes.

U. Zelgena: Look deeply into my eyes my snake honey~~~.

The three star conductor stared her eyes and begin to be lost within them.

U. zelgena: now say it, say it like you mean it ~~~~.

nonon: m-make me a slutty bitch

U. Zelgena: good but lady sastuki want you as her toy ~~~.

She follow U. Zelgena to sastuki who fingering her pussy and fondle her breast.

U. Zelgena: oh toy, I found your own doll for you~~~.

Sastuki looking at nonon as she seductive smile and lick her lips.

U. Zelgena: go ahead and have fun with your toy~~, I'm going to enjoy the show~~~~.

Nonon went to kiss sastuki deeply as sastuki kissed back and they hugged each other and fondle their butts, ryuko and mako are still rubbing each others pussies and pressing there breast together while kissing each other, U. Zelgena is smiling and sat down to enjoy the girls funtime. Tsume, saya and mumu came in and lean to their queen.

U. Zelgena: now this is nice is it?

Tsume: yeah, big bro, I know you and you love your girls, also I cant help it to look how sexy you are in that form.

U. Zelgena: well curious as a cat,(petted her chin as she purred) you must be so thirsty aren't you kitty~~?

Tsume: (purred a little) i-i'm curtious on how will this all end?

U. Zelgena: (boop her nose) you'll see as a surprise my kitty, now beg for your milk~~~.

She purred and went down to her crotch and rub her face at the tip.

U. Zelgena: (turn at saya and mumu) you two as well.

They join in then U. Zelgena grew 3 cock for them to begin sucking.

U. Zelgena: (Giggle) It's good to be the queen but still a king, who time to go wild~!


End file.
